Flip 180
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Back to Summary Chap 1. Sebastian hanya punya satu cinta untuk satu orang dalam satu malam. Sampai suatu malam dia harus menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada satu orang untuk seumur hidup. LAST CHAPTER, UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menjelajah kota London dengan bosan. Tangannya menghilang dibalik kantung mantel selututnya. Kerahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga yang terlihat hanya sebagian kecil pipi pucatnya. Matanya pun tertutup sempurna oleh kacamata hitam. Topi ala mafianya yang yeah, berwarna hitam, menutupi rambutnya yang hitam gelap. Dia menatap pertokoan di kanan kirinya dan membayangkan masa lampaunya yang kelam. Kota ini, semua deretan pertokoan itu, jalanan yang padat dengan mobil mewah, dan orang-orang lalu lalang yang sibuk menenteng tas belanjaan, mengingatkannya bahwa dia pernah menjalani kerasnya hidup. Tapi sekarang, itu tak berarti lagi. Sekarang, siapa yang bisa merendahkan dirinya?

Setelah merasa cukup lelah dengan kebosanannya, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah kedai kopi. Itu tempat dengan kelas rendah yang tak sesuai dengan seleranya, tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Tempat itu sepi dan itulah yang dicari olehnya. Kesunyian.

Dia mengambil duduk di meja dekat jendela. Memudahkannya melihat ke arah manapun yang dia suka. Dia menurunkan resleting mantelnya sampai leher dan atribut selebihnya, tak dia sentuh. Seorang pelayan mengantar pesanannya dengan tatapan heran lantaran sang tamu memakai topi dan kacamata di dalam ruangan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecurigaan pada sosok serba hitam itu. Apa dia teroris? Kira-kira seperti itulah mimik yang tersirat di wajahnya. Tapi sosok yang diperhatikan terlihat tak peduli ataupun merasa terganggu. Bagaimanapun diperhatikan ribuan orang adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Satu pelayan tolol tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Mr. Michaelis?" sebuah suara asing nyaris membuat jantungnya copot. Dia menggertakan giginya.

'Bagaimana mungkin serangga-serangga pengganggu itu bisa menemukanku dengan penampilan begini di tempat seperti ini?' pikirnya kesal. Dia memasang tampang paling masam yang dia punya walau itu tak berpengaruh karena mata merahnya yang menyala marah sama sekali tak terlihat. Tapi saat menoleh… apa ini?

'Apa dia wartawan? Ah, mana mungkin!' sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Seorang bocah lelaki berdiri di belakangnya. Usianya mungkin sekitar 13-15 tahun. Dia punya mata _azure_ yang menyala terang disela-sela poni rambut birunya yang berantakan. Bibirnya merapat dan mengulum senyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Cara berpakaiannya biasa saja. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih yang menurut si pria hitam, murahan, dengan padanan celana army selutut dan sepatu warior yang talinya diikat asal tanpa kaus kaki. Ketiga benda itu terlihat sedikit kumal. Tapi pria hitam itu mengakui bahwa anak itu adalah anak dengan penampilan paling berantakan yang sangaaaaat manis. Auranya mengagumkan meskipun dibungkus oleh pakaian jelek.

"A… anda… Sebastian Michaelis, bukan?" tanyanya. Sebastian langsung memasang telunjuknya dibibir secara vertikal. Mengisyaratkan agar anak itu tenang. Bocah itu menutup mulutnya dengan 'ups' kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sebastian menggerakkan tangannya, meminta anak itu untuk mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya.

"_Well,_ ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sebastian. Wajah anak itu mencerah.

"He-eh! Aku mau minta tanda tangan Anda. Boleh?" anak itu balik bertanya dengan sedikit malu.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku Sebastian?"

"Aku adalah penggemar berat Anda! Ups, maaf! Aku terlalu bersemangat," jelas anak itu berapi-api. Sebastian menyeringai. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak menggemari dia? Sebutkan nama dan kau hanya akan dapatkan kurang dari sepuluh jari. "Aku punya semua CD lagu Anda. Album pertama sampai yang kelima. Dan saat aku lewat, _well_, walaupun Anda menutupi wajah, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa itu Anda. Awalnya aku sempat takut salah, tapi ternyata itu memang Anda!"

'Anak yang bersemangat. Dia sampai mengenaliku sebegitu jauhnya? Padahal sejak tadi orang-orang yang mendendangkan laguku di jalanan saja tak ada yang sadar,' pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian Michaelis dikenal sebagai penyanyi yang fantastis. Kelima album rekamannya merajai tangga-tangga lagu di seluruh dunia. Dia adalah penyanyi kelahiran London, Inggris. Tetapi saat ini menetap sebagai warga negara Amerika Serikat. Ya, dia memang ingin meninggalkan kenangan lama di kota ini. Kota yang menjadi awal segala kejayaan yang diraihnya sekarang. Setiap sudut kota ini memiliki tanda dari bekas keringat, tetesan air mata, dan juga percikan darahnya.

"Jadi… aku harus tanda tangan dimana?" Sebastian mengeluarkan pena dari saku mantelnya dan membuka tutupnya. Anak itu terhenyak dan dengan gugup dia mencari-cari sesuatu di kantung celananya. Sesuatu untuk ditandatangani oleh penyanyi pujaannya tersebut. Tapi tak ada apa-apa. Dia tak punya apa-apa.

"Ah!" serunya panik. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk kebutuhannya saat ini.

"Di kausku, boleh?" Sebastian mengangkat bahu dan mengangkat pena. Anak itu bangkit mendekati Sebastian dan mengulurkan punggungnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"_Well_, _to_ Ciel Phantomhive _from_ Sebastian Michaelis!" kaus belakang Ciel yang awalnya putih bersih jadi bernoda hitam. Anak itu tersenyum lebar memikirkan reaksi orang yang melihat kausnya nantinya. Dia punya tanda tangan Sebastian Michaelis di balik punggungnya! Pasti 'dia' akan iri.

"Selesai!" Ciel berbalik dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Michaelis," ujarnya dengan nada suara senang. Nyaris histeris Sebastian rasa.

Sebastian baru meyadari ternyata anak itu benar-benar mengagumkan saat dilihat dari dekat. Anak itu pasti penyamar yang sangat ulung. Harusnya anak itu jujur saja kalau dia sebenarnya aktor yang menjalani liburan sama sepertinya. Maksudnya… anak itu sangat tampan, cute, dan manis. Bagaimana mungkin para produser film melewatkan berlian macam dia? Tapi akhirnya Sebastian sadar bahwa pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Banyak orang yang seperti itu terlewatkan. Tersisihkan di jalanan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?

Sebuah seringai muncul diujung bibirnya. Orang lain boleh saja melewatkan berlian itu, tapi dia, tak akan!

"Ciel, kau mau menemaniku minum kopi?" mata Ciel membulat seperti anak kucing. Oh, Sebastian makin jatuh hati.

"Bo… boleh?" tanyanya seolah baru dilamar oleh ratu untuk jadi menantu.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan duduk kalau kau tak keberatan," Sebastian menunjuk kursi kosong dihadapannya. Ciel menurut dengan kikuk. "Kau mau minum apa? Capuccino? Mocacino? Coffelatte? Tenang saja. Akan kutraktir!"

"Mm… sebenarnya aku sih lebih suka teh. Tapi Capucino juga boleh," Ciel berkata malu-malu tapi tetap dengan nada bersemangat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia duduk semeja bersama dengan idola pujaannya! Mimpi apa dia semalam?

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya Sebastian setelah memesan minuman Ciel pada pelayan. Membuyarkan euforia di kepala Ciel.

"Ah, tidak! Aku tinggal di pinggir kota. Aku kesini untuk jalan-jalan. Kalau Anda, Mr. Michaelis? Kenapa Anda ada disini? Maaf. Maksudku… tak ada pemberitaan sama sekali tentang kepergian Anda kesini," kelihatannya Ciel sudah mulai kehilangan rasa canggungnya.

"Mm… kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan memohon-mohon hanya untuk punya waktu sendirian! Aku hanya butuh sedikit bernapas. Berlibur dengan cara normal dengan suasana yang normal pula."

"Ha? Apa, iya?" Sebastian menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Ciel bimbang. Dia kelihatan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sebenarnya… aku sering ke London untuk ikut berbagai _casting_. Aku selalu ingin menjadi aktor. Film ataupun teater. Aku tak berpikir sama sekali kalau terkenal itu mengerikan," ujarnya. Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Begitu? Lalu apakah kau sudah melihat hasilnya?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng lemah.

"Mereka bilang aku terlalu kuruslah! Penampilankulah! Terkadang sekuriti mereka pun tak membiarkanku masuk. Mungkin mereka pikir aku datang ke tempat mereka untuk mencuri sesuatu atau apa."

"Mereka itu bodoh! Masa mereka tak melihat harta karun dihadapanku ini? Itulah makanya aku bilang mereka bodoh. Mereka hanya melihat apa yang terlihat. Mereka terlalu buta untuk melihat berlian di balik bebatuan. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti orang yang telah menolakmu akan menyesali ketololan mereka dan menyembah-nyembah untuk mendapatkanmu," wajah Ciel meradang. Memerah seolah seluruh darahnya naik ke kepala. Awalnya Sebastian mengucapkannya hanya untuk merayu anak itu, tapi saat dilihatnya tampang Ciel sekarang, dia yakin bahwa dia seratus persen benar.

"T-terima kasih!"

Tak lama seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Sebastian yang terakhir. "Tolong bonnya! Minumlah, Ciel!"

Ciel menggapai cangkir Capucino-nya. Menatap cairan coklat itu dan mendapati refleksi dirinya yang samar. Ya, dia dapat melihatnya. Melihat seorang bocah lelaki dengan cahaya mata luar biasa yang tertutup bias coklat minuman itu. Ah, dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya. Bertemu superstar kesayangannya dan dia memang tak salah mengidolakan orang. Sebastian Michaelis adalah orang yang sangat baik dan rendah hati.

"Hei, Ciel! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau jadi _guide_-ku?" lagi-lagi suara Sebastian mengacaukan _puzzle_ pikirannya.

"Ha? Te-tentu saja!" sambut Ciel antusias. "Meskipun aku bukan warga London, tapi aku tahu kota ini sampai ke pelosok-pelosoknya!"

"_Well_, habiskan kopimu, dan _let's go_!" seru Sebastian. Dia tercengang sendiri menyadari bahwa dia ikut-ikutan antusias. Ciel mengangguk dan menyeruput capucino-nya buru-buru.

"Ayo!"

**XXX**

Sebastian menatap anak yang duduk di sampingnya sambil menjilat es krim. Itu membuatnya sadar bahwa Ciel memang hanya anak-anak. Dan bukankah dia suka anak-anak? Bukan suka dalam arti memberi kasih sayang, melainkan… yah, kau tahulah! Bagaimana kalau dibilang 'merampok'?

"Orang akan mengira kau masih 8 tahun kalau kau makan seberantakan ini!" Sebastian mengusap ujung bibir Ciel yang bernoda es krim. Wajah Ciel memerah. Apalagi saat dilihatnya Sebastian tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku… Desember nanti aku 15!" katanya sambil mulai menjilat es krim lagi.

"Haha! Aku bercanda! Ngomong-ngomong, orangtuamu tak mencarimu?"

"Orangtua? Ng…," Ciel berhenti dari kesibukannya. Dia menunduk dalam, membuat Sebastian menelengkan kepala heran lantaran perubahan sikap Ciel yang drastis.

"Mereka… mereka sudah meninggal," jawab Ciel lesu. Sebastian terhenyak.

"Uhm, maaf!"

"Tak apa."

"Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Kakak tetangga. Dia juga tidak punya orangtua. Tapi usianya sudah 18. Bisa dibilang kalau aku ini sebatang kara. Hanya dia yang aku punya. Kami hanya saling memiliki satu sama lain," jawab Ciel dengan senyum mengambang.

"Oh, ya? Berarti dia baik, ya! Kau sangat menyayanginya, dong!" Ciel mengangguk mantap.

"Iya! Aku juga ingin jadi artis supaya bisa membahagiakan dia! Dia bekerja keras siang malam untuk membiayai hidup kami berdua. Aku ingin membalas jasanya. Terus… aku akan pamerkan tanda tangan di punggungku ini!" Ciel mengepalkan tangan dan mata _azure_-nya bercahaya. Sebastian menatap anak itu dengan kagum. Dia menjilat ujung bibirnya dengan seringainya yang biasa.

"Kalau aku mengajakmu begini, apa dia tak khawatir?"

"Hih! Memangnya aku anak kecil? Lagipula nanti dia kerja malam dan pulang besok pagi. Dia juga tak akan tahu kalau aku pulang telat!" Sebastian mengacak rambut Ciel.

"Dasar nakal!" lagi-lagi Ciel _blushing_.

Selagi bicara, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa awan mendung sudah menggantung diatas kepala mereka. Matahari yang jarang tampil di daratan Inggris lagi-lagi menghilang. Dan sebelum mereka menyadari itu, air jatuh ke kepala mereka seperti siraman ember. Membuat mereka basah kuyup tiba-tiba.

"Hoa! Hujaan!" pekik Ciel. Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel dan membawanya ke tempat teduh. Akhirnya mereka berteduh di tenda bus burger. Seolah meledek, hujan berhenti tak lama setelah mereka basah dengan sempurna dan berhasil menemukan tempat berteduh.

Sebastian melihat keadaan Ciel. Sepertinya anak itu kedinginan. Dia menggigil dan gemetaran sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau basah! Dengan keadaan begitu kau tak akan bisa pulang!" kata Sebastian. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke hotel tempatku dulu untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu?"

Ciel melihat tubuhnya berbayang dari balik kaus putihnya. Ya, dia tak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan begitu. Bisa-bisa dia jadi tontonan di kendaraan dan membuat kakaknya khawatir. Dengan berat hati Ciel mengangguk setuju. Lagipula dia senang. Sebastian sangat baik dan perhatian. Berada di kamar hotel Sebastian? Itu sangat luar biasa!

"_Ciel, jangan langsung percaya dengan orang asing!"_

Kata-kata kakaknya terngiang kembali. Tapi saat dilihatnya Sebastian, 'Apa yang harus kucurigai dari Sebastian? Dia idolaku dan dia orang yang baik,' putusnya. Sebastian merangkul Ciel dan menuntun anak itu untuk berjalan beriringan bersama.

**XXX**

"Baju ini kebesaran!" seru Ciel putus asa. Sebastian menoleh dan mendapati Ciel telah memakai kemeja putih miliknya yang, yeah, membuatnya merasa seperti raksasa. Bagian bawah kemeja itu berakhir di lutut Ciel. Kerahnya yang kebesaran membuat bahu Ciel terekspos. Bahu yang luar biasa indah. Sementara lengan panjangnya sukses melewati ujung jarinya.

"Maaf, ya! Aku tak punya baju kecil! Aku sudah meminta bajumu untuk dikeringkan di _laundry._ Tunggu saja disini!" Sebastian duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi Ciel yang masih cemberut di depan kaca. Kemeja putih itu terlalu tipis hingga dia bisa mengintip bagian-bagian tubuh Ciel dibaliknya. Sebastian menyeringai. Malam ini dia akan ditemani oleh anak yang sangaaat _gorgeous_.

"Eh, aku memalukan, ya?" tanya Ciel waktu mendapati Sebastian memaku mata ke arahnya.

"Tidak! Kau… mengagumkan!" pujinya tulus. Tentu saja wajah Ciel langsung merah.

"Kubuatkan kau teh untuk menghangatkan badan. Minumlah!" Sebastian menunjuk nampan teh di meja samping ranjang dengan dagunya. Ciel mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil jatah tehnya.

Baru saja menaruh gelasnya lagi, Ciel merasa napas yang hangat menerpa belakang lehernya. Membuat tengkuknya merinding dan jantungnya melompat. Saat dia berbalik, Sebastian langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ciel. Ciel membelalak dan mencoba memberontak, tapi Sebastian sudah merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya ke dalam pelukan yang kencang. Kepalanya pun tak dapat menghindar lantaran tangan besar Sebastian menahan dagunya.

'Ke… kenapa? Kenapa dia menciumku? Apa-apaan ini?' pikir Ciel ngeri. Dia berjuang keras menahan napas lantaran si pria yang lebih besar tak henti-henti menciumi bibirnya. Karena sadar tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, Ciel menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Sebastian berhenti. Saat intensitas Sebastian berkurang dan melembut, entah kenapa Ciel mulai merasa nyaman. Dia tak lagi merasa 'dipaksa' untuk mencium, tapi kali ini dia membalas setiap serangan Sebastian. Sebastian menyeringai dan kedua matanya tertawa senang. Merasa menang.

Sebastian menarik dirinya dari anak itu. Membiarkan mata _azure_ itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dan mendapati seluruh pipi anak itu merah. Napasnya tersengal dan dia nyaris jatuh karena kehabisan napas. Sebastian menangkap tubuh anak itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Dengan hati-hati dia merangkak di atas tubuh Ciel. Tetap menjaga jarak agar tubuhnya tidak menimpa si kecil. Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan berbagai perasaan campur aduk dimatanya. Takut, ingin tahu, ah, dan ini yang paling penting untuk Sebastian. Walau sedikit, dia bisa melihat bahwa Ciel menginginkan kejadian tadi berulang.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Ciel dengan lembut. Kali ini tak perlu dengan paksaan, Ciel membalas ciumannya. Saat segalanya menjadi lebih panas, lidah mereka bermain. Ciel memang tak berpengalaman untuk itu, apalagi lidahnya terlalu pendek untuk mengimbangi Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian menikmati setiap gerakan yang diambil anak itu. Seolah semua yang bergerak di bawah tubuhnya saat ini adalah gerakan tari yang berseni. Dia juga menikmati setiap suara yang keluar dari sela bibir Ciel. Seperti suara seriosa yang indah. Sebastian menarik kepalanya menjauhi Ciel.

"Se… Se… bas!"

"Ya?" Sebastian memindahkan bibirnya untuk mengeksplorasi bahu Ciel yang terasa lembut seperti… es krim yang lumer dimulut.

"Aah… a-apa… aah… yang…"

"Tenanglah… Akan kubuat ini menyenangkan," bisik Sebastian lembut. Selanjutnya segalanya terjadi seperti apa yang dibayangkan Sebastian sepanjang siang. Dia selalu tahu kalau dia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan dengan statusnya sebagai _superstar_. Menyerap segala kehangatan dari mereka untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan hari ini… dia menginginkan anak dalam rengkuhannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

**XXX**

Ciel menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sebastian.

"Kenapa kita melakukannya, Sebastian?" tanya Ciel yang mulai lupa pada panggilan Mr. Michaelis. Tidak. Bukan hanya itu. Dia melupakan segalanya. Dia lupa untuk 'pulang'.

"Karena kita saling mencintai," jawab Sebastian sambil mendekatkan tubuh Ciel ke pelukannya. Wajah Ciel memerah. Aneh sekali menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini dia sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria diatas ranjang dalam keadaan yang benar-benar tak ada sehelai benangpun dibalik selimut mereka. Yang lebih aneh lagi adalah… kenyataan bahwa dia senang. Ya, senang. Mungkin Sebastian benar. Itu karena cinta.

"Apa kau benar-benat mencintaiku?" Ciel mendongak dan memandang penuh harap pada pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Pria itu tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kalau begitu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku disini, kan? Saat aku bangun kau akan ada di sampingku, kan?" Sebastian menyeringai begitu menyadari anak dalam pelukannya kini telah benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Bukan hanya tubuh, melainkan hati. Tapi saat ini, baginya Ciel tak lebih dari sosok yang menyedihkan. Barang bekas yang tak dia perlukan atau harus diperdulikan lagi. Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, janji!" Ciel mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Sebastian menyambutnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah," bisik Sebastian. Ciel menurut dan menutup matanya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sebastian dan tak lama dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Sebastian membelai rambut sambil memandangi wajah damai Ciel terus menerus. Sebelum menyusul Ciel untuk bermimpi, dia meraih handphone di meja samping tempat tidurnya, memasang alarm, meletakkan kepalanya dibantal, dan akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Pukul 4 tepat, alarm berbunyi. Menyadarkan Sebastian dari tidurnya yang tanpa mimpi. Tangan kirinya terasa keram. Ternyata dia tidur dengan posisi terus memeluk Ciel sehingga tangan kirinya menjadi korban tindihan tubuh mungil itu. Sebastian menarik tangannya dengan hati-hati. Dia tak ingin anak itu terbangun. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dimasukkannya pakaian itu dalam kopornya dan diambilnya setelan baju baru. Setelah dirinya rapi, dipakainya penyamarannya yang biasa. Topi ala mafia dan kacamata hitam.

Dia mengangkat kopornya dan teringat sesuatu. Dipandangnya Ciel yang masih menutup mata sambil menunggu telepon di seberang diangkat.

"_Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"_

"Nanti tolong antarkan pakaian yang di laundry semalam ke kamar 2113 sebelum pukul 6 pagi. Letakkan saja di bufet depan, ya!" kata Sebastian. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok kecil yang masih tergolek di ranjangnya.

"_Baiklah, Tuan!"_

"Terima kasih."

"_Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu Anda, Tuan!"_ Sebastian meletakkan gagang teleponnya. Niatnya untuk segera pergi dari sana diurungkannya sebentar. Dia naik ke ranjang dengan sebelah lutut dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ciel. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya pada siapapun yang menjadi kencannya sebelum ini.

"_Goodbye_, Ciel!"

Saat alis Ciel bergerak-gerak, dia bergerak menjauh dan mengangkat kopornya kembali. Dengan hati-hati dia membuka pintu, dan sebelum dirinya menghilang, dia menoleh pada si bocah yang ternyata terlelap kembali.

'_Goodbye_, Ciel!'

JEKREK! Pintu pun tertutup dan menelan dirinya utuh-utuh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Menurut jam di dinding luar sana, ini sudah pagi. Tapi…mana aku tahu jika ini sudah benar-benar pagi atau belum? Bukankah tanda dari pagi adalah matahari? Beberapa tahun belakangan ini matahari bukanlah hal yang penting untukku. Toh, aku masih bisa bernapas walaupun sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Tapi hari ini aku _excited_ untuk bisa memicingkan mata melihat silaunya, marasakan hangatnya menyapa kulitku, dan menikmati titik keringat yang menetes akibat panasnya.

Kutatap pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut yang mulai panjang membingkai wajahnya. Orb merahnya menusukku. Saat aku mengangkat pisau cukur untuk membersihkan sisa krim putih di wajahku, pria itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Melihat orb merahnya, aku dapat menginsafi semua yang telah terjadi padaku. Segala perjuangan, penderitaan, juga hidup yang tak terpuaskan. Semuanya langsung berputar bagai _slide_ film yang merekam kenanganku sejak kecil.

Masa kecilku di London, kalau tak mau dibilang buruk, maka bahasa halusnya adalah 'KEHIDUPAN YANG TAK INGIN DIJALANI SIAPAPUN'. Aku dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita yang bahkan tak tahu aku ini anak dari pria yang mana. Karena itu tak ada alasan untuk mengurusku dengan benar. Masa dimana seharusnya aku menuntut ilmu untuk belajar menulis dan membaca, kuhabiskan di jalanan. Memetik gitar, menyanyi di trotoar, kehujanan, dipukuli sampai menjadi korban pelecehan.

Menginjak usia 21 tahun, saat jabatanku naik dari pengamen jalanan menjadi penyanyi café murahan, aku menemukan -atau- ditemukan oleh sebuah keajaiban. Seorang pemilik label rekaman muda, Bard, tertarik padaku. Dengan materi lagu yang sudah kubuat selama aku di jalanan, album debutku langsung meledak. Kurang dari setahun aku telah menjadi milyader muda dan telah mengarungi lebih dari setengah dunia dalam tur konser.

Memang benar. Bahwa masa lalu selalu mempengaruhi masa sekarang. Kejayaan mendadak membuatku besar kepala. Bersenang-senang seolah aku tak akan kembali ke tempat kotorku yang lama. Dan kini aku disini. Di tempat yang lebih hina, lebih busuk dari jalanan. Tempat bagi para pesakitan.

"HEI! Cepat! Mau sampai kapan kau disitu, hah? Kau masih betah disini?" bunyi pentungan yang beradu dengan besi membuatku menoleh. Seseorang berseragam yang memuakkan menggenggam teralis. Dia menggeram dengan pelototan marah dimatanya yang merah. Bagiku dia tak ubahnya seperti anjing herder yang di kerangkeng. Ya, sipir penjara itu memang anjing penjaga, kan? Penjaga para tahanan.

Dengan cuek aku mencuci wajahku yang sudah bersih. Herder jantan itu memukulkan pentungannya ke teralis sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Sudah bisa tebak kan aku ada dimana? Ya, aku ada di penjara. Bagaimana mungkin seorang mega bintang seperti Sebastian Michaelis bisa ada ditempat seperti ini?

Aku sadar bahwa sebuah hal yang aneh jika kau lebih tertarik pada bocah lelaki kecil daripada Angelina Jelly yang telanjang dada. Dan itulah penyakit nomor satu yang telah menjerumuskanku. Mungkin itu muncul karena efek negatif dari perlakuan yang dulu kuterima. Mungkin. Tapi sejujurnya aku menikmatinya dari hati. Jadi siapa yang patut aku salahkan?

Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu, orang tua seorang anak lelaki datang padaku. Menuntutku dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah menghancurkan masa depan anak mereka. Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa dia dan kapan aku memperkosanya seperti yang dituduhkan. Nyamuk pers memberitakannya dengan cepat seperti _aides aigepty_ yang menularkan demam berdarah. Semua kamera, mata, berita, tertuju padaku.

Dengan dukungan yang begitu banyak, orangtua brengsek itu makin leluasa menekanku. Belum lagi orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai 'korban-korban' yang lain dan BOOM! Aku terjebak di neraka ini 'hanya' selama 3 tahun berkat kehebatan pengacara yang dipilih Bard. Hari ini aku bebas dan aku tahu bahwa tak ada apa-apa lagi yang tersisa dariku di luar kecuali uluran tangan Bard yang masih setia mendukungku. Semua hartaku ludes untuk membayar ganti rugi yang tak masuk diakal kepada para korban.

Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah aku menyesal, jawabannya adalah _nope_! Semua kejadian ini membuatku sadar akan satu hal. Neraka yang kualami saat aku kecil bertujuan untuk mempersiapkanku pada kejadian buruk di masa datang. Jika aku bisa melewati masa sulit bahkan saat aku belum mengenal huruf A, apa sulitnya bangkit dengan tubuh sekekar ini?

Well, kalau kubilang aku sama sekali tak menyesal, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini terus kusesali. Yang selama 4 tahun ini aku renungi. Kenapa? Kenapa dari begitu banyak anak yang keluar menuntutku saat itu dia tak ada? Sambil mengancingkan kemeja, semua kenangan itu bermain dalam anganku kembali bagai roda hologram.

**XXX**

**Flashback**

_Aku melangkah meninggalkan hotel. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku meninggalkan anak yang ada di dalamnya. Kupikir semua akan terjadi seperti biasa. Tetapi entah kenapa yang kali ini sedikit berbeda. Kenapa aku merasa berat meninggalkannya? Kenapa aku jadi ingin memenuhi keinginannya untuk ada di sampingnya saat dia terbangun?_

_Ciel. Ya, namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bisa mengingat nama anak yang hanya kutiduri semalam._

_Akhirnya yang kulakukan, seperti biasanya, melawan hati. Aku tetap meluncur dengan taxi menuju bandara untuk segera kembali ke apartemen mewahku di Upper Manhattan. Kudongakkan kepala untuk melihat jadwal keberangkatan pesawat meskipun itu tak penting. Toh, aku sudah tahu jadwal keberangkatannya saat memesan tiket. Setengah jam lagi. Dan di sepanjang waktu menunggu itulah lagi-lagi aku memikirkan tentang dia. Apakah dia sudah bangun? Apa dia mencariku? Apa reaksinya saat dia sadar bahwa dia hanya sendirian? Apa dia akan membenciku?_

_Gagasan terakhir membuatku terhenyak. Terbayang kembali mata azure-nya yang bersinar cerah dan membuat hatiku hangat. Suaranya saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mengagumiku, juga lirihannya saat dia bertanya apakah aku mencintainya. Semuanya sangat lembut. Pure. Suci. Ah, bagaimana jika nanti kami bertemu lagi mata birunya melihatku dengan penuh kebencian?_

_Aku telah ingkar janji dan patut dibenci. Tapi kenapa gagasan itu membuat hatiku remuk redam? Saat bagian informasi memberi tahu bahwa penumpang boleh masuk ke pesawat, aku melangkahkan kaki keluar bandara. Mengejar waktu menuju hotel sebelum azure itu membuka._

"_Ah, ah, ah! A-Anda Sebastian Michaelis, kan?" resepsionis hotel bodoh itu malah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku lupa untuk menyamar dan aku tak peduli. Tapi aku tetap peduli bahwa tingkahnya benar-benar menjengkelkanku._

"_Nona, bisa langsung saja jawab pertanyaanku tadi?" tanyaku tak sabar. Si resepsionis itu menjadi gugup dan dengan jari-jari yang bergetar, dibukanya buku tamu._

"_Ah, Mr. Sagaro Archibald sudah pergi dan hari ini dia dijadwalkan untuk check out. Dia bilang dia tak akan kembali lagi. Apa Anda punya janji bertemu dengannya? Padahal dia…"_

_BRAKK!_

_Aku menggebrak meja dengan galak. Gadis itu menganga dan itu lebih membuatnya terlihat tolol. Rasanya aku mau langsung berteriak di depan wajahnya dan bilang, 'Kalau soal Sagaro Archibald, aku tak butuh! Itu aku sendiri, bodoh!'_

"_Aku bertanya tentang anak yang bersamanya!" kuberikan deathglare terbaikku. Keringat dingin di dahinya tambah banyak. Tetapi dia langsung bersikap seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu._

"_Ooh! Jadi dia punya janji dengan Anda? Pantas saja!" ujarnya. Aku mengernyitkan alis dan merasa bahwa aku masih punya harapan."Tadi dia mencari-cari Anda!"_

"_Lalu…apa dia sudah pergi?" tembakku langsung. Resepsionis itu mengangguk._

"_I-iya! Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu."_

_Tanpa babibu aku melesat pergi. Kalau baru 10 menit, kurasa dia belum terlalu jauh dan masih ada waktu untuk mengejarnya. Semoga. Tapi satu hal yang aku lupa. Aku tak tahu dia pergi kearah mana. Akhirnya aku tak menemukannya. Rasanya…perih._

**End of Flashback**

**XXX**

Setelah itu aku menunda perjalananku ke New York yang _notabene_ menunda semua jadwal promo dan konser untuk berkeliling mencarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai saat ini aku juga masih bingung kenapa aku melakukannya. Entahlah. Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf.

Kutatap bangunan suram itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Udara bebas terasa sangat menyegarkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Dan matahari…ternyata aku sangat merindukannya! Belum lagi orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Ternyata keputusanku untuk menolak jemputan Bard ada hikmahnya juga. Selain itu, aku bisa jalan-jalan dengan tenang tanpa wartawan menyebalkan di sekitarku karena Bard dan pengacaraku membuat konferensi pers bahwa aku baru keluar besok. Dan saat besok mereka berkerumun seperti lalat, bangkainya sudah cao! Tak ada. Mereka hanya akan terus menungguku disana tanpa bisa mengambil gambarku satu pun. Aku tersenyum membayangkan betapa indahnya pembalasan.

Melangkahkan kaki di jalanan New York yang ramai saat ini cukup membuatku canggung. _Billboard-billboard_ yang menjadi ikon kota ini jadi terlihat sangat menarik sekarang. Aku merasa bagai Alice yang baru pertama ke Wonderland.

Langkahku terhenti demi melihat satu _billboard_ yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Disana, berdampingan dengan Tom Crush di film terbarunya untuk genre _spy_, terpampang wajah anak lelaki yang tak asing. Usianya mungkin sekitar 17 atau 18. Dengan bahu yang tegap, dia menjadi terlihat sangat remaja. Tapi rambut biru abu-abunya, mata birunya, senyumnya. Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin anak yang susah payah kucari di London bisa ada dihadapanku? Di _billboard_ besar! Di New York!

"_Sebenarnya… aku sering ke London untuk ikut berbagai casting. Aku selalu ingin menjadi aktor."_

Kau… sudah mencapai cita-citamu, ya?

"_Mereka itu bodoh! Masa mereka tak melihat harta karun dihadapanku ini? Itulah makanya aku bilang mereka bodoh. Mereka hanya melihat apa yang terlihat. Mereka terlalu buta untuk melihat berlian di balik bebatuan. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti orang yang telah menolakmu akan menyesali ketololan mereka dan menyembah-nyembah untuk mendapatkanmu."_

_Damn_! Aku seratus persen benar soal itu. Saat ini aku akan bersedia kemanapun untuk memohon pada Tuhan agar aku bertemu dia. Ke gereja, sinagog, masjid, kuil, kemana saja agar Dia mendengar permohonanku. Mempertemukanku dengan dia. Untuk sebuah kata maaf.

Selangkah demi selangkah aku mendekat ke gambar raksasa itu dengan mata tak lepas dari sosoknya. Mataku kini menyusuri tulisan yang ada dalam _billboard_ tersebut. Disana, di samping nama Tom Crush, tertera nama Ciel Phantomhive.

**XXX**

Sebenarnya aku ingin berada di depan _billboard_ itu terus, tetapi apa daya? Bisa-bisa keluar penjara, aku ditangkap petugas sakit jiwa. Kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sebentar di taman tak jauh dari sana. Aku tak begitu suka tempat yang ramai dimana salah satunya adalah taman. Tapi entah kenapa… serasa ada tarikan yang sangat kuat bagiku untuk pergi kesana.

Hari ini cerah. Ternyata selain diriku, banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu disana juga. Ada yang main layangan, ada yang berduaan dengan kekasihnya, tukang es krim dan balon yang laris manis, semuanya berkumpul di tepi danau. Ah, ternyata ada juga yang sedang duduk sambil makan es krim di bangku di bawah teduhnya pepohonan yang sepi tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu…eh? Aku berkonsentrasi memperhatikan gerak-gerik remaja yang tengah duduk sambil makan es krim itu.

Topi labunya yang dipasang miring hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut yang bisa kulihat. Apalagi dibungkus lagi oleh kerah jaket yang berbentuk bulu-bulu. Tapi masih kelihatan helaian biru kelabunya menyembul. Dia memakai kacamata biru gelap yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Anting tindik ditelinganya yang juga berwarna biru berkilau sedikit di timpa mentari. Efeknya jadi seperti _blitz_. Sebuah masker menggantung dilehernya. Mungkin untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kelihatan sekali dia sedang menyamar.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk kudekati anak itu. Dia hanya sendirian dan kelihatannya tak menyadari kalau aku sedang berjalan kearahnya. Aku berdiri di samping bangku yang didudukinya dan memperhatikannya lebih seksama. Aku yakin dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku.

Jika berdiri, mungkin anak ini setinggi telingaku. Dia memang hanya memakai kaos dengan jaket dipadu dengan celana pendek putih selutut dan sepatu boot, tetapi aku tahu betapa pakaian yang dia kenakan memiliki harga yang sangat mengesankan. Ah, betapa waktu cepat berlalu dan membuat segalanya berubah. Dan betapa Tuhan sayang padaku hingga memberiku berkah bertemu dengan orang ini disini. Disaat aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ciel?" panggilku lirih. Sungguh. Aku mencoba menahan diri agar aku tak langsung menghambur memeluknya. Anak itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan terdiam sebentar sebelum mendongak ke arahku. Bibirnya yang semula hanya membentuk sebuah garis datar, kini terangkat sinis.

"K-a-u!" geramnya. Ah, dia ingat padaku rupanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku!"

Kini dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan sikap defensif dan kelihatannya tak sadar bahwa dia baru saja melempar es krimnya. Aku bersyukur karena saat ini dia sedang memakai kacamata yang menutupi cerulean miliknya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sedih karena bisa kubayangkan kebencian yang akan dia sampaikan padaku lewat matanya hanya berdasarkan nada suaranya.

"Mungkin kita bertemu disini saat ini karena kehendak Tuhan," jawabku.

"Tuhan? Kau menyebut Tuhan? Orang sepertimu ternyata masih punya Tuhan, eh, Sebastian?" ejeknya sarkastis. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak sekalian membusuk saja sana di penjara!"

"Ciel, aku hanya ingin minta maaf," ujarku _to the point_. Ucapanku tampaknya membuat anak itu semakin marah. Dia menghampiriku dan menarik kerah jas yang kukenakan.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa? Kau tak perlu meminta maaf karena aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" kutangkap tangannya dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Pukul aku! Pukul aku jika itu bisa membuatmu puas! Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku!" dia terdiam sebelum memulai usahanya untuk membebaskan tangannya. Saat tangannya terlepas, dia langsung memberiku tonjokan di pipi. Cukup keras sampai aku bisa merasakan asin di dalam rongga mulutku.

"K-a-u! Kau tidak berhak menentukan!" dia menerjangku, membuatku terjatuh dengan sukses di atas rumput sementara dia duduk diatasku. Topinya menghilang entah kemana. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai memukuliku dengan keras. Di wajah, dada, badan, semua bagian atas tubuhku remuk redam.

Sejak kapan dia sekuat ini? Memukul dengan efek yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi…sakit ini…bukan sakit yang kurasakan karena dia memukulku. Sakit yang kurasakan ini bukanlah milikku. Rasa sakit ini adalah rasa sakit milik Ciel. Kemarahannya, penderitaannya, kebenciannya, aku bisa merasakannya dengan nyata. Semuanya tersampaikan saat tangannya menghantam tubuhku. Apa artinya ini? Apa itu artinya sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa melupakanku?

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang…entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sekarang tetapi itu berhasil menunda kepalannya sampai ke pipiku. Masih dengan tangan mencengkram kerahku, dia berteriak keras sebelum mendaratkan pukulan di tanah tepat di samping telingaku.

Ciel bangkit dari tubuhku dan berdiri membelakangi matahari. Membuatnya seperti memiliki lingkaran halo di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku…tak akan memaafkanmu! Aku tak ingin memaafkanmu! Kau dengar? Enyah dari hidupku dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau muncul dihadapanku lagi!" dia berbalik, memungut topinya, dan melangkah cepat meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa diam mematung. Harusnya aku mengejarnya, menghentikannya, menangkap tangannya, dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Meminta maaf dengan penyesalan dari hati. Tapi aku tak bisa. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Bukan. Bukan karena luka yang diakibatkan oleh luapan amarah Ciel melainkan…

Kristal bening yang sekilas kulihat dipipinya.

**XXX**

"APA? Jadi anak yang kau cari-cari di London adalah Phantomhive yang itu?" teriakan Bard yang langsung sampai ke telingaku lebih membuatku nyeri daripada kompres es yang menyentuh memarku. "Ya, ampun Sebastian! Dan tadi kau berniat menyerangnya lagi di taman? Sinting!"

Bard berkacak pinggang sambil menggeleng-geleng padaku.

"Bukan menyerangnya, dong! Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Lagipula kan aku yang babak belur," jawabku.

"Lalu rencanamu apa? Apa kau mau kembali bermusik?" aku menarik napas panjang.

"Entahlah."

"Ya, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Akan kubuat semua orang melupakan kasusmu dan melihat Sebastian yang baru. Bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang tak ingin jadi terkenal, Bard," kataku sabar. "Aku hanya mau Ciel."

"Hiih! Kenapa kau jadi mellow begitu, sih?" Bard mengeluarkan lidahnya sebagai tanda bahwa dia jijik.

"Kau yang seumur hidup belum pernah jatuh cinta mana bis…a me…nger…?" aku terhenyak sendiri mendengar kata-kataku pada Bard barusan. Cinta? Itukah? Itukah yang aku rasakan pada Ciel selama ini?

"_Apa kau benar-benat mencintaiku?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

Ah, benar juga. Saat itu aku menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ragu. Sebuah pengakuan bahwa aku mencintainya. Pengakuan yang tak pernah terucap saat orang lain menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku mungkin seorang bajingan. Tapi kata-kata cinta adalah sebuah hal yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tak bisa keluar dari bibir dengan ringan jika bukan dari hati. Orang yang begitu adalah termasuk diriku.

"Sebastian, kalau boleh kuberi saran, jika kau ingin mengejar Ciel, turuti kata-kataku untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan. Saat ini Ciel ada dalam dunia _showbiz_. Dia adalah aktor muda papan atas yang sedang naik daun. Akan lebih mudah jika kau sudah ada dijalur yang sama, kan?" Bard benar. Saat ini Ciel adalah sosok yang akan sangat sulit untuk bisa kusentuh. Mungkin cara yang paling benar memang berada sejajar dengannya. Menjadi seorang bintang kembali. Tapi…apa semua akan berjalan semudah kedengarannya?

"Akan kupikirkan. Sejujurnya…aku ingin kembali padanya bukan sebagai Sebastian Michaelis yang pernah menjadi idolanya. Aku ingin memperjuangkan dia dengan usahaku sendiri."

"Fiuh! Ucapan yang berat dari seorang Sebastian Michaelis!" olok Bard dengan gaya seorang pembawa acara _talk show_ dimana dia membantai bintang tamunya. "Aku jadi penasaran. Apa sih rasanya jatuh cinta?" lanjutnya.

"Cobalah!" kataku.

Kutatap awan berarak yang menghias langit biru cerah di luar gedung kantor Bard. Langit itu seperti Ciel saat ini. Sulit untuk kuraih. Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan kelima jari membuka dan aku mengepalkannya dengan mantap. Ya, aku yakin bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan hati anak itu lagi. Atau minimal…kata maafnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf, untuk kefakuman yang panjang atas fic ini

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Arashiyama Misaki** : I already apdet, Misaki-san! Thanks for your review.

**Licla Veltrine** : Thanks a lot dah baca and review fic ini! ^-^

**Sara Hikari** : Iya, dong! Nih, baru apdet! Thanks you very much untuk review-nya!

**Umiikpmft** : Jadi...chap 2-nya udah baca belom?

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish** : Ya, makasih atas saran dan review-nya. Tapi masalahnya...setiap inget SebaCiel itu yang kepikir ya cerita2 macam begitu. Hehehe. Makasih atas perhatiannya. Jujur aku seneng lho Nirmala-san sudi membaca n review fic ini soalnya kan di Summary-nya sudah jelas tertulis Shonen-ai yang notabene, Nirmala-san nggak suka. YAY! It's a honour for me! *loncat2 girang*

**chibi-Rhoyukina** : Thanks you dah suka sama fic ini, Yukina-san! Kalau di fav, itu adalah sebuah kehormatan buat saya ^-^

**Yunoki Touya** : Itu sih emang sengaja dipasang di chap awal. Soalnya di chap2 selanjutnya kemungkinan nggak ada lagi. Thank you untuk review-na!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ciel's PoV**

-Flashback-

"_Ng…mm," kurasakan dingin menyentuh pundakku secara samar-samar._

"_Sebastian?" gumamku dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Hal pertama yang kuingat di pagi ini. Kuraba sebelah kananku. Kosong. Dingin. Ha~h, memangnya disana harusnya ada apa?_

_Ah! Aku tersentak dan terduduk dari tidurku begitu menyadari apa yang salah. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, ke tempat yang seharusnya ada dia. Tapi…dia tak ada._

"_Sebastian?" kini aku memutar pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Sepi. Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Kemana dia? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji padaku?_

_Mataku terhenti di pintu kamar mandi. Apa dia ada di dalam sana? Mungkin saja. Kenapa tidak?_

_Kusingkirkan selimut, satu-satunya hal yang membungkusku, dengan tergesa. Kusambar kemeja Sebastian yang semalam dia pinjamkan. Kupakai sekenanya dan aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Awalnya aku agak ragu untuk membukanya. Bagaimana kalau pria itu memang sedang di dalam dan…_

_Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam rasanya sudah lebih jauh ketimbang sekedar mengintipnya mandi. Kuputar kenop pintu perlahan. Tak dikunci. Pintu kubuka sedikit hingga hanya bisa dilewati kepalaku._

"_Sebastian?" aku agak kecewa saat mendapati tempat itu pun sunyi. "Sebastian?"_

_Kini aku mulai panik. Dimana dia? Kuhampiri pintu keluar. Di buffet, kudapati pakaianku yang basah kehujanan telah kering dan terlipat rapi. Di sampingnya ada kunci dengan nomor kamar 2113. Tapi itu tak menarik perhatianku sekarang._

"_Jangan-jangan dia sedang ditelepon seseorang dan harus keluar. Bisa jadi. Kurasa aku akan menunggunya di dalam saja," pikirnya._

_Setelah selesai memakai pakaian, kuputuskan untuk duduk menunggu di ranjang. Semenit, dua menit, dan akhirnya hampir dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sebastian akan kembali. Akhirnya mataku terbuka sepenuhnya dan mampu menyadari apa yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sejak tadi. Tempat ini terlalu kosong. Mana kopor Sebastian? Mana benda-benda miliknya yang semalam kulihat? Tak ada! Lalu kunci yang ada di samping pakaianku… Apa itu artinya dia pergi? Pergi meninggalkanku?_

"_**Kalau begitu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku disini, kan? Saat aku bangun kau akan ada di sampingku, kan?"**_

_Kupandangi jari kelingkingku. Jari dimana aku dan dia mengikat janji. Janji bahwa dia tak akan meninggalkanku dan berada disampingku saat aku bangun. Dan dia…mengingkarinya. Dia berbohong. Dia tak pernah mencintaiku seperti yang dia katakan. Dia…_

_Aku tak dapat menahan leleran panas yang keluar dari mataku. Awalnya hanya mengalir pada satu jalur, tapi entah kenapa dan sejak kapan, mereka makin deras keluar. Kupeluk lututku untuk menahan tubuhku yang berguncang hebat. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku begini. Dan aku tak tahu…benar-benar tak tahu bahwa aku telah mencintai orang yang salah. Orang yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk kupikirkan. Orang yang telah membuangku._

_Disela isakku, aku tersenyum miris. Hah, janji? Janji apa yang harus dijaga? Apa artinya anak kecil seperti diriku ini bagi Sebastian Michaelis? Apa gunanya? Apa keuntungannya jika dia menepati janji dengan orang sepertiku? Tak ada. Dan kusadari bahwa aku telah berkhayal terlalu tinggi._

_Tidak. Saat ini mungkin aku hanya anak lemah dengan status yang lebih rendah dari anjing. Mungkin. Dan saat ini aku tak pantas untuk berkhayal. Saat ini aku tak pantas membuat seorang Sebastian Michaelis menepati janjinya. Dan saat ini aku akan tetap jadi orang terbuang yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang seperti Sebastian. Dan apa yang harus kulakukan? Menangis seperti sekarang? Tidak, Ciel! Jika kau terus menangis, maka kau akan direndahkan lebih dari sampah!_

_Aku menghapus air mataku. Bertekad bahwa apapun yang pernah kuimpikan akan kuraih. Akan kubuktikan pada semua orang kalau aku tak bisa diremehkan. Dan suatu saat…_

_Kuamati pantulan diriku di cermin. Kudapati Ciel yang berbeda dengan diriku 24 jam yang lalu. Dan akhirnya, aku melesat keluar kamar._

_Walaupun aku hanya berniat mengembalikan kunci ke resepsionis, akhirnya aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya._

"_Maaf, kapan Mr. Sebastian Michaelis pergi?" pertanyaanku langsung disambut si resepsionis dengan alis terangkat._

"_Mr. Sebastian Michaelis? Coba ku cek sebentar," karena tak begitu mengerti, aku hanya diam menunggunya membolak-balik buku tamunya. Kitab bagi para resepsion. "Tak ada yang memesan kamar dengan nama Mr. Sebastian Michaelis."_

_Kini ganti diriku yang mengangkat alis. "Yang sekamar denganku?"_

"_Oo…bukankah itu paman Anda? Mr. Sagaro Archibald?" tanya resepsionis itu lagi. Kali ini dengan pandangan dan nada curiga. Aku tak menggubrisnya. Bagaimanapun tatapan seperti itu sudah sering kuterima. Begitu. Jadi…Sebastian memakai nama samaran._

"_Mr. Archibald meminta kami untuk melayani sarapan Anda. Anda mau sarapan dulu, Tu…an?" aku bisa mendengar nada tak ikhlasnya saat memanggilku tuan. Well, bagaimana mungkin anak lelaki lusuh begini pantas dianggap sebagai tuan muda?_

"_Tidak. Terima kasih. Permisi," aku pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis dengan lunglai_

_Angin pagi dan cahaya mentari redup khas London menyambutku begitu aku keluar. Pagi hari yang biasanya selalu kusambut ceria, kini malah makin menambah suram dihatiku. Kupikir aku kuat. Kupikir tekadku telah membuatku lupa pada janji konyolku dengan Sebastian. Kupikir kebencianku akan membuatku lupa pada sosoknya. Pada bisikan lembutnya. Pada kehangatan tubuhnya. Pada kata-kata cintanya. Pada…_

_Air mataku mengalir lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Marah. Benci. Dendam. Cinta?_

"_**Kenapa kita melakukannya, Sebastian?"**_

"_**Karena kita saling mencintai."**_

-End of Flashback-

**XXX**

"Ciel? Ya, ampun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara khawatir dari seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kudongakkan kepala untuk melihat sosoknya lebih jelas. Ah, ternyata dia. Kakakku. Kakak yang sangat kusayangi. Satu-satunya yang kupunya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apa? Kenapa?" balasku. Orang itu menyambar benda yang sejak tadi kugenggam kuat. Botol wine.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh botol-botol itu saat aku tak ada, kan?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Sesekali menggaruk leher yang tidak gatal dibawah naungan matanya yang tajam. Akhirnya dia berjongkok dihadapanku yang sedang duduk ditangga terbawah dan meletakkan botol yang isinya nyaris kandas di samping kanannya.

"Mau cerita?" tanyanya dengan nada melembut. Tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut didahiku. Kujawab dengan gelengan lemah. Kini jemarinya menyusuri pipiku dan berakhir didaguku. Memutarnya dan memaksaku melihatnya tepat dimata. Mata biruku bertemu dengan mata ungunya yang tegas sekaligus memancarkan cahaya lembut.

"Kau tidak kelihatan dalam keadaan beres," ah, kenapa dia selalu bisa menebakku?

"Aku…aku tak berhasil menemukan hadiah untukmu," ujarku bohong. Yah, aku tak sepenuhnya bohong juga. Aku keluar rumah dengan menyamar untuk mencari kado yang tepat untuk kakak tercintaku ini. Dia bukan kakak kandungku. Tapi keluarganya telah mengasuhku saat orangtuaku meninggal. Dan saat orangtua tunggalnya, ibunya-ibu kami meninggal, dia sendirian yang menghidupi kami berdua.

Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku ingin mencari kado untuknya sendiri. Hanya saja aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa aku akan…akh! Kenapa? Kenapa disaat aku mulai menikmati hidupku dengan tenang dia harus muncul lagi? Si brengsek itu! Lagipula, berani-beraninya dia bilang ingin meminta maaf. Cih! Rasanya dikurung di penjara telah membuatnya sinting.

"Dan kau…mabuk karena itu?" tanya kakak dengan nada sabar seperti biasanya.

"Sebotol wine tak akan membuatku mabuk. Aku…aku tak punya hadiah hari ini. Mungkin besok."

Kakak menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak butuh hadiah berupa benda darimu. Aku tak butuh materi darimu, Ciel. Kalau hanya materi, aku tahu kau bisa memberikan apa saja. Yang kuinginkan…sama sepeti tahun lalu dan setiap tahunnya tak akan pernah berubah. Hadiah itu…hanya kau yang memilikinya. Kau dan juga aku tak akan bisa menemukannya dimanapun kecuali…dibibirmu."

Telunjuk kakak menyentuh bibirku lembut. Tatapannya yang nampak sayu terasa seperti melelehkanku. Dia melanjutkan. "Bagiku…hadiah yang paling kuinginkan darimu adalah…kau tersenyum tulus untukku. Senyum tulus yang hanya untukku, Ciel. Apa kau tak bisa memberikannya padaku tahun ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali! Aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dari hati. Aku…"

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Atau kau benar-benar tak akan memberikan apa-apa padaku tahun ini," potongnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan yang…ah, mana kutahu tampangku seperti apa. Yang jelas, perasaanku terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Kutatap matanya. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin mata itu memaparkan raut kecewa lagi. Aku tak ingin mata itu menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku tak mau terus membuatnya cemas. Tapi…sulit.

Kuraih tangannya dan kusentuhkan dipipiku. Walau awalnya dia terkejut, wajahnya kembali bersinar lembut. Dengan segala rasa bersalah, kata-kataku selanjutnya adalah permohonan maaf yang berasal dari hati.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Tangannya yang bebas menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Wajahmu agak pucat. Kurasa kau terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat," kakak menuntunku untuk berdiri. Walaupun aku yakin seratus persen bahwa aku tak mabuk, sama sekali tak kusangka kakiku sulit untuk bergerak. Dadaku juga terasa sedikit sakit. Seperti disengat sesuatu. Tapi aku tak bilang apa-apa.

Kakak tersenyum sebelum berdiri dihadapanku dalam posisi membelakangiku. Walaupun agak heran di awal, akhirnya aku mengerti juga maksudnya. Kulingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan tak lama aku telah ada di gendongannya.

"Ya, ampun! Beratmu ini! Sejak kapan sih Ciel kecilku jadi sebesar ini?" ujarnya yang tengah berjuang menapaki tangga satu persatu untuk mencapai kamarku. Aku menyandarkan kepala dibahunya, menghirup harum rambut dan tubuhnya, dan…ah! Aku bisa merasakannya. Walau sedikit, aku bisa merasakannya. Senyum kecil dibibirku.

**XXX**

**Normal PoV**

Pria berambut perak itu menghabiskan malam dengan duduk termangu di atas karpet persia depan perapian. Matanya memantulkan api yang menyala-nyala sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memutar-mutar cherry dalam segelas ramuan martini. Tangannya yang satu lagi bertengger anggun di sofa beludru di belakangnya.

Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Hari dimana dia selalu merenungi hal-hal yang telah lewat. Semua hal yang dia renungkan selalu sampai pada jalan keluar dan memberinya pelajaran berharga untuk menjalani tahun depan. Hanya satu hal yang sampai saat ini tak dia mengerti. Yang tak dapat dia jawab bagaimanapun dia memikirkannya. Suatu hal tentang Ciel.

Tak lama dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai. Tak tuk tak tuk. Dia menoleh. Matanya melebar saat dilihatnya sosok yang datang.

"Ciel?" Ciel berdiri anggun sekaligus angkuh dengan balutan setelan jas lengkap. Dia seperti orang yang mau datang ke acara Oscar, Golden Globe, atau semacamnya saja.

"Kau mau kemana? Seingatku tak ada jadwal undangan pesta ataupun acara penghargaan, deh!" jawab si lebih tua. Ya, selain kakak dia juga merangkap menjadi manajer Ciel.

"Tentu saja ada pesta yang sangat penting hari ini. Pesta ulang tahunmu! Berani sekali seorang tuan rumah menyambut tamunya yang berpakaian lengkap hanya dengan sweater dan jeans!" sindir si muda. Si kakak hanya senyum-senyum.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Ciel melangkah mendekati _grand_ piano yang ada disana. Dia duduk dengan gaya seorang musisi besar. Si rambut perak tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat mendengar suara ctak ctek dari balik _grand_ piano itu. Suara jari yang diluruskan. Denting pertama akhirnya muncul dan tak lama, dentingan selanjutnya menyusul dengan nada yang lebih kompleks. Akhirnya suara manis pemuda itu mengalun.

.

_._

_Is it wise enough to say_

_That I'm better off without you_

_Is it cool enough to fake_

_Cause all that I've been breathing is about you_

_._

_Is it wise enough to flow_

_From my head until my toes_

_But somehow I don't really know_

_All that I've been doing is without you_

_._

_Is it you inside my head_

_Is it you inside who says_

_That I become someone else_

_._

_._

Sementara itu, berlawanan dengan apartemen mewah Ciel di Upper Manhattan, Sebastian asyik memetik gitar lamanya di kamar apartemen -_well_, kalau kau tak mau menyebutnya gudang- paling terpencil di Brooklyn. Walau pun sekeliling kamar sepetak sempit itu nampak menjijikkan dan berantakan, dia tak nampak terganggu ataupun mencoba menghentikan gerakan jari-jemarinya yang membetot senar gitar. Sementara itu suara merdunya yang tetap terjaga kualitasnya seperti dulu, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang ditujukan untuk dia yang tak terjangkau. Lagu yang sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk si mata biru yang telah menangkap dan memenjara hatinya. Lagu yang tanpa dia tahu, juga sedang dinyanyikan oleh si dia yang sedang dipikirkannya.

_._

_._

_And on and on my mind keeps saying_

_This is not what I believe in_

_This is where it ends_

_And on and on my mind is made up_

_That is why it never stops_

_Alone again, alone again_

_._

_Is it you inside my head_

_Is it you inside who says_

_That I become someone else _

.

.

_I didn't know that you're buzzing right trought inside my head_

_._

_._

Apa? Apa yang membuatnya ingin menyanyikan lagu ini? Pertemuannya dengan si _raven_ kah? Rasanya seperti mengaku. Menangkap basah dirinya sendiri yang ternyata…ternyata masih berharap. Masih menginginkan. Masih ingin 'diinginkan'. Jari jemarinya makin bermain dengan emosi yang kental. Berharap segala loncatan jarinya yang nampak sibuk itu bisa mengusir bayang-bayangnya. Bayang-bayang hitam yang menghantuinya tetapi tak dapat dia buang. Namun tak bisa. Di dalam kepala Ciel Phantomhive saat ini hanya ada…

.

.

_I didn't know that you're coming right trought inside my head_

_._

_._

Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang musisi dengan kualitas suara nomor satu di dunia, yang tak pernah menyanyi dengan sungguh-sungguh di hadapan penggemarnya yang menggila, kini bernyanyi dengan hati meskipun hanya di hadapan dua ekor tikus. Kenapa? Mengapa? Mungkin karena lagu kali ini dinyanyikan dengan memiliki tujuan. Mungkin karena kali ini yang ada di kepalanya saat menyanyi bukanlah uang, mobil baru, ataupun sex. Itu hanya Ciel. Ya, hanya Ciel. Bagaimana semua materi dan kesenangan dunia itu bisa digantikan oleh satu sosok itu saja? Sosok yang terus terperangkap di pikirannya dan menjerat hati. Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan lubang besar dihatinya akibat kehilangan sekaligus memenuhi rongga dadanya hanya dengan kenangan.

.

.

_I didn't know that you're buzzing right trought_

_I didn't know that you're coming right trought_

_I didn't know, I didn't know_

_._

_I didn't know…_

_._

_._

Sebastian menghentikan permainan gitar dan nyanyiannya. Merasa tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan saat dirasakan pipinya memanas pada satu garis. Garis yang akhirnya membuktikan bahwa dia hanya manusia biasa. Manusia yang bisa merasa lemah dan…menangis. Dia bahkan tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia menangis. Dan dia selalu mengklaim bahwa tak akan ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya menangis lagi. Dihapusnya jejak garis yang masih lembab karena terlewati air mata.

"Ciel!" Sebastian memeluk gitarnya dengan khidmat. Seolah itu bisa meredam rasa rindunya. Rasa pedihnya. Rasa manusiawinya. Meskipun dia sudah merelakan untuk menghilang demi kebahagiaan anak itu setelah berhasil meminta maaf tapi ternyata itu jauh lebih berat dari dugaannya. Memeluk Ciel adalah hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan itu masih bisa dia rasakan meskipun empat tahun sudah hampir terlewati.

Kepalanya terangkat saat mendengar cicit riuh dari penonton pertunjukkannya kali ini. Dan dia tak dapat menahan senyum. Senyum karena mendapatkan _standing applaus_ meskipun hanya dari dua ekor tikus kotor.

_._

_._

_Is it you inside my head_

_Is it you inside who says_

_That I become someone else_

_._

_._

Pria berambut perak itu hanya mematung. Diam dengan wajahnya yang mengeras saat Ciel menyelesaikan lagunya. Dia bisa merasakan emosi yang tertumpah dari denting piano juga suara sang adik. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kosong. Sadar bahwa itu bukanlah untuknya. Bahwa pertunjukan yang memperlihatkan perasaan sang adik dengan vulgar itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Itu membuatnya sedikit…kecewa.

Sementara itu, Ciel berusaha keras menahan kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Hebat memang. Dia sama sekali tak menangis walaupun matanya sudah kabur seperti tertutup kabut. Dia ingat kenapa dia ada disini. Dia ingat kenapa dia duduk dan bermain piano malam ini. Dan dia ingat bahwa dia melakukan ini semua, seharusnya, untuk kakaknya. Bukan untuk si brengsek itu!

Kepalanya terangkat dan mendapati sosok bermata ungu itu telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan satu tangan bersandar pada tutup piano. Ciel menggigit bibir saat pria itu hanya diam sambil memandanginya. Apa arti pandangannya? Marah? Sedih? Tak ada?

Ah, apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Bukankah sore tadi dia sudah berjanji tak akan membuat kakaknya khawatir lagi? Tak akan membiarkannya selalu melihatnya dengan cemas. Tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika malam ini dia tak bisa memberi kado yang paling diinginkan kakaknya.

Ciel memberanikan diri membalas pandangan si pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dan berdiri perlahan-lahan. Mata ungu itu makin menusuknya dengan pandangan yang…ah, Ciel juga tak tahu. Mungkin karena dia melihat mata biru itu blur dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kenapa?" suaranya akhirnya membuka. Ciel tak menjawab. Yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah meraih kedua tangan pria itu dan meliputnya di dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, dia bergerak dan mengecup dahi pria yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya. Membuat mata ungu itu membelalak _surprise_.

Setelah itu Ciel menunduk lagi dan mundur selangkah. Tak lama dia menengadah menghadap kakaknya kembali dan…ah, si rambut perak tak peduli seberapa lebarnya dia menganga saat ini. Tapi itu setimpal karena kini dihadapannya, Ciel, adiknya yang paling dia kasihi, memberinya hadiah paling sempurna di hari ulang tahunnya. Sebuah senyum yang terulas tulus dan hampir membuat mata biru pemiliknya menghilang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ash! Hehe!"

Ash, pria bermata ungu itu, kakak tercinta Ciel, tak dapat memberikan reaksi apapun kecuali membenamkan si rambut kelabu ke dalam pelukannya. Ciel tak menduga tentang itu. Walaupun awalnya terkejut, akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati bau _cheddarwood_ dari tubuh sang kakak merasuki seluruh rongga hidungnya.

"_Thank you_, Ciel!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Umiikpmft** : Iya nih saya dah apdet. Thanks ya buat review-nya, Umii!

**Yunoki Touya** : Makasih banyak ya buat review-nya, Yunoki ^-^

**Sara Hikari** : Arigatou sudah review, Hikari-san!

**yovphcutez** : Thank you very muh for your review, yov-san!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Ash's PoV**

Aku melemparkan senyum pada Ciel yang tengah memasuki _setting_ dan dia membalas. Akhir-akhir ini Ciel lebih mudah memberikan senyuman. Tepatnya setelah ulang tahunku 3 hari yang lalu. Bukannya aku tak senang, tapi masalahnya aku tak tahu apakah senyumnya itu sungguhan atau sesuatu yang sama dengan aktingnya belaka.

Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya yang tengah berdialog dengan lawan main dalam film terbarunya. Bagiku, Ciel adalah sosok yang penting. Keluarga, ah bukan, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya. Dan entah sejak kapan, dialah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam pikiran.

Awalnya, Ciel hanyalah anak tetangga yang terkadang dititipkan di rumahku. Saat kecil kami sering main bersama walaupun usia kami yang terpaut empat tahun membuat kami terhalang sesuatu bernama 'sekolah'. Saat usianya 10 tahun, rumahnya terbakar dan membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Akhirnya ibu mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena dia tak punya siapa-siapa. Sejak itu dia jadi adikku.

Walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku, aku menganggapnya demikian. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa dia anak manis dan pintar yang pastinya akan dibanggakan kakak manapun. Saat itu aku, dia, dan ibu, hidup dengan bahagia dan penuh tawa.

Aku tahu akan ada masa dimana semuanya akan pergi meninggalkanku. Pertama ayahku yang hanya bisa kulihat di album foto. Lalu ibuku yang meninggal karena sakit saat usiaku belum genap 18, dan akhirnya…Ciel. Yah, walaupun secara wujud dia ada bersamaku, tapi secara hati…semuanya seperti ilusi. Dan segalanya bermula di hari itu.

.

**-Flashback-**

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu rumah dan kembali menatap kantung belanja ditanganku. Di dalamnya ada blackforest. Ciel pasti senang. Dia kan sangat menyukai kue itu. Lalu aku juga membelikannya album tur _limited edition_-nya Sebastian Michaelis. Dia pasti histeris. Kedua benda itu adalah hal yang tak dapat kuberikan setiap hari untuknya. Setiap bulan saja aku belum tentu sanggup. Pekerjaanku sebagai pelayan restoran cepat saji 24 jam, memang hanya pas-pasan untuk menghidupi kami sehari-hari. Rasanya tak sabar melihat reaksinya menerima ini semua. Kantuk yang seharusnya menyerangku karena bekerja malam selama 9 jam terakhir tak terasa sedikitpun. Yang kubayangkan hanya senyum Ciel yang terkembang saat membuka hadiahnya.

Kuputar kenop pintu. Eh, keras. Apa dikunci?

Dengan hati masih bertanya-tanya, aku berjalan ke arah pot bunga kosong yang tertutup spons tak jauh dari pintu rumah. Tempat dimana kami menaruh kunci jika rumah kosong dan benar saja, kunci dengan gantungan Big Band itu ada disana.

"Pergi kemana dia sepagi ini? Bukankah sekolahnya sedang libur? Mungkin tidak ya dia olahraga pagi?" gumamku. Sebenarnya lebih masuk akal ide yang terakhir. Tapi masalahnya, ini Ciel, lho! Ciel! Olahraga? Pagi-pagi? Mustahil!

Yah, setidaknya _positif thinking_ saja. Dia akan segera pulang.

Satu jam, dua jam, sudah lewat bagai hembusan angin. Dan Ciel belum juga pulang. Kemana dia? Mataku terpaku pada jarum jam yang terpatri tepat di pukul 9. Aku…mulai khawatir. Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?

Baru saja aku akan beranjak ke meja telepon untuk menghubungi kantor polisi, pintu terdobrak membuka. Dan disana…ada! Dia ada! Ciel!

"Ciel! Dari mana saja kau? Aku khawatir sekali. Kupikir…," aku berjalan menyongsongnya dan berhenti dengan heran saat melihat keadaannya. Dia kelihatan kacau. Bukan dari segi penampilan karena aku berani bertaruh pakaiannya rapi seperti baru di laundry. Tapi…entahlah. Itu lebih terlihat seperti tersakiti dari dalam.

"Ciel?" tanyaku dengan khawatir. Dia masih terpaku di tempat berdirinya semula dengan kepala tertunduk. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kegusaranku. Apa itu? Kenapa mata birunya yang biasanya secerah langit tropis menjadi suram. Belum lagi sembab dan merah yang membingkai _blue diamond_-nya yang redup. "Apa yang terjadi, Ciel? Kau kenapa?"

Ciel tak menjawab. Dia tetap membisu dan mematung. Tatapannya…a~h sungguh mengiris hati. Apa? Apa yang telah membuatnya terlihat begitu hancur?

"Ciel! Jawab aku!" kali ini aku memaksanya bicara. Kucengkram lengannya kuat-kuat untuk berdiri tegak menantangku. Tapi dia tetap tak bergeming.

Sebulir air menggantung di ekor matanya. Ya, Tuhan! Dia ini kenapa, sih?

Saat air dimatanya semakin banyak seolah tak dapat dibendung lagi, Ciel mendorongku menjauh dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Apa-apaan ini? Tapi saat sadar…

"CIEL!" aku berlari menyusulnya. Menimbulkan suara brak bruk di tangga kayu yang bingar. Ah, suara-suara ribut itu bukan hanya berasal dari tangga kayu yang kupijak rupanya. Itu juga berasal dari balik pintu di depanku. Pintu kamar Ciel.

Kucoba membuka pintu sambil terus memanggil namanya. Di kunci. Kuketuk dengan kuatnya pun, pintu itu ataupun penghuni di dalam sana tak tampak peduli. Apapun suara yang kudengar dari dalam sana, sama sekali tidak menandakan hal yang baik. Suara barang-barang yang dilempar, raungan kekesalan -atau- kesedihan, ah aku tak tahu. Yang jelas suara memilukan itu berasal dari adikku. Ciel.

"Ciel! Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarku sambil terus berusaha mengetuk pintu. Suara ribut itu tak lagi terdengar. Tapi itu malah memperdengarkan isakan Ciel dengan lebih jelas.

"Ciel? Please, buka pintunya. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata-kataku mulai melembut. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sesedih itu semenjak kematian orangtuanya. Hidup kami yang pas-pasan, sandang pangan yang ala kadarnya, pekerjaanku yang hanya seorang pelayan restoran, badannya yang tak terlalu tinggi karena kekurangan gizi, sudah menjadi bahan cemoohan yang acap kali dia dengar di sekolahnya. Dan apa itu membuatnya sedih begini? Seingatku tak pernah. Jadi, apa yang membuatnya terluka lagi sebegini dalam? Itu yang ingin kuketahui.

"Ciel? Kau akan kutinggal agar bisa tenang. Setelah tenang, aku mau bicara!" kataku akhirnya. Tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku memilih menggelosor di depan pintu. Menunggu. Lagipula aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang bodoh jika benar-benar kutinggal. Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Setengah jam berlalu. Aku mendengar suara 'ctek' dari kenop pintu. Itu artinya pintu itu sudah tidak dikunci lagi. Aku bangkit berdiri dan menghapus jejak debu lantai di celana jeansku. Baru saja aku mau membukanya, pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka duluan. Pemiliknya muncul dengan…ha? Mau apa dia?

"Ciel, kau mau apa dengan barang-barang itu?" Ciel, dengan matanya yang sembab, melihat tajam kearahku tanpa memberi sepatahpun jawaban. Tangannya terlihat repot menampung berbagai benda kesayangannya kalau tak mau kubilang keramat. CD Sebastian Michaelis, poster, kaos, majalah yang yeah…tentang penyanyi bintang yang sedang naik daun itu. Akhirnya pertanyaanku tak jua terjawab. Ciel membawa semua benda itu turun ke bawah. Walaupun heran, aku tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Kami berhenti di halaman belakang. Dia melempar benda-benda itu ke rumput dengan sembarangan.

"Hei! Kalau kau mau membuat _garage sale_, benda-benda itu bisa rusak sebelum kau jual, tahu!" kelakarku. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. _Garage Sale_? Lelucon macam apa itu? Poster Sebastian saja sudah tak berbentuk sama sekali. Disobek berkeping-keping. Bagaimana bisa dijual?

Lagi-lagi hanya kebisuan yang menjawabku. Ciel berbalik masuk ke dalam. Aku hanya mengikuti sosoknya yang menghilang menuju pintu dapur dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan alis terangkat. Ternyata pilihanku untuk menunggu tepat. Ciel kembali dengan…eh? Apa itu?

Tampang Ciel begitu dingin. Aku seolah tak mengenalnya. Ciel yang ini. Dia menuangkan sedikit minyak tanah dari botol yang dia bawa ke tumpukan benda-benda malang bercap Sebastian itu. Lalu, tak lama dia menjentikkan korek api yang diambil dari saku celananya. Dipandangnya api kecil yang bergoyang malas itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ciel? Kau mau apa?" baru aku mau mengambil korek ditangannya, benda itu sudah terlempar dan mendarat dengan sukses di permukaan minyak yang melapisi semua benda kesayangannya. Dia membakarnya! Membakar Sebastian Michaelis! Orang yang sangat dipujanya. Kenapa?

Oranye memantul dari bola mata birunya yang cemerlang. Membuatnya bersinar dengan cara yang…ah! Aku tak menyukainya. Belum lagi segaris seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya yang tipis. Ya, Tuhan! Aku terlalu _speechless_ untuk bertanya. Aku terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk bisa melihat apa yang tertera di punggung Ciel.

_**To Ciel Phantomhive From Sebastian Michaelis**_

Dan aku berani bertaruh tanda tangan itu sebelumnya tidak pernah ada.

**-End of Flashback-**

**.**

Ciel tak pernah mau cerita kenapa dia jadi tidak menyukai-bukan-lebih tepatnya membenci Sebastian Michaelis. Aku juga tak mau memaksanya untuk bicara. Dari tanda tangan Sebastian di kaos Ciel, aku hanya bisa menduga-duga. Mungkin dia bertemu dengan Sebastian di suatu tempat dan karena sang superstar terlalu sibuk hingga tak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya yang pastinya segudang, dia ngambek. Masuk akal sih buatku. Bagaimanapun dikecewakan idola, agak menjengkelkan bagi para remaja. Jika benar begitu, aku juga tak bisa menyalahkan Sebastian kalau Ciel memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang _zombie_.

Yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah ambisi. Bagaimana caranya agar impiannya tercapai. Seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan hanya untuk cita-cita dan karir. Itulah saat dimana aku merasa ditinggalkan olehnya. Dan segala ketekunannya yang abnormal, membuatku mulai tidak bisa mempercayai asumsiku. Dikecewakan idola? Mungkin iya, tapi kalau hanya sekedar tak menjawab pertanyaan? _Silly_! Konyol! Aku mulai membangun opini baru. Ciel telah dikecewakan dengan kejadian yang lebih berat. Sebuah peristiwa dimana hanya Ciel, Sebastian, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Peristiwa yang telah mengubah hati manusia. Hati Ciel.

Setengah tahun berlalu dan kurasa aku mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Kepingan _puzzle_ bermunculan dan membuatku meyakininya sebagai kesimpulanku yang terakhir.

Sebastian Michaelis tersandung kasus pelecehan anak dibawah umur. Ada sekitar 3 atau 4 anak yang melaporkan telah menjadi korbannya. Dia diganjar hukuman 3 tahun penjara dan ganti rugi yang menguras semua hartanya. Pokoknya kalau keluar penjara, dia akan miskin mendadak. Reaksi Ciel saat mengikuti berita tentangnya hanyalah menonton dengan ekspresi datar dan seringai tipis yang juga datar. Tapi aku bisa melihat dimatanya. Tatapan menghina. Tatapan kepuasan yang aneh. Tatapan menjustifikasi.

Itu semua membuatku semakin meyakini kesimpulanku. Ciel, mungkin adalah salah satu korban Sebastian. Dan kalau benar, aku tak akan memaafkan orang itu. Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan pada Ciel. Sampai sekarang Ciel tak pernah mau berterus terang. Hanya bisa membuatku bertanya-tanya seorang diri. Membuatku meragu untuk menghakimi.

Kuputar pandanganku ke sekitar tempat syuting. Kali ini syuting diadakan dengan _setting_ di Taman Kota Manhattan. Cuacanya cerah dan banyak juga orang-orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat jalannya syuting. Aku berpaling lagi pada Ciel. Dia sedang memanggang barbekyu. Adegan untuk filmnya tentunya. Film kali ini bergenre drama dengan cerita para remaja di perguruan tinggi. Tentu banyak gadis cantik yang jadi lawan main Ciel. Herannya, dia tetap saja dingin meskipun beberapa lawan mainnya jelas-jelas menggodanya diluar jam syuting.

Ciel mungkin termasuk dalam jajaran aktor _rising star_. Dia sedang populer. Amat sangat populer. Ada di puncak dari sebuah industri _showbiz_ langsung di pusatnya. Hollywood. _Well_, meskipun Hollywood ada di Los Angeles, kami tinggal di New York karena kota ini tak kalah menarik. New York adalah pusat dari segala _broadcast_, teater, drama musikal, dan konser musik. Seperti London. Kota kebanggaan yang kami rindukan.

Perjuangannya untuk sampai disini pun tidak mudah. Ditolak dari panggung ke panggung. Diusir dari satu teater ke teater lain saat di London hanya karena proporsi tubuh, tak membuatnya patah semangat. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat ingin menggeluti bidang akting. Tapi saat melihat kegigihannya, entah kenapa aku pun jadi ingin mengabulkan impiannya.

Saat lulus sekolah, aku mengajaknya bekerja di tempatku. Di sebuah teater. Disana aku dan dia bertugas sebagai pegawai _setting_ panggung. Lagi-lagi, Ciel tak diterima sebagai aktor karena masalah, yah…tinggi badan. Untuk anak berusia 16 tahun, dia nampak seperti anak 13 tahun. Dan teaterku, tidak membutuhkan anak-anak. Mereka butuh pria kekar. _Please_! Teater tidak membutuhkan pria kekar! Mereka seharusnya butuh aktor! Aktor yang hebat! Dan Ciel adalah salah satunya.

Setelah 4 bulan bekerja, Dewi Fortuna menghampiri Ciel. Saat itu ada pementasan teater yang akan didatangi oleh pemilik sekolah teater di New York. Tepat di hari H pementasan, pemeran utamanya sakit dan harus digantikan seseorang. Karena tak ada pemain cadangan, akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa bosku memberi peran itu pada Ciel. Ciel sering melihat latihan mereka dan dia hafal dialog semua orang. Jadi, hanya dialah harapan satu-satunya. Aku masih ingat. Saat itu Mr. Kevv, bos kami, menonton di pinggir panggung sambil menutupi wajahnya. Yakin bahwa bocah kecil itu akan membuatnya malu dihadapan para tamu agung.

Tapi kekhawatirannya tak terbukti sama sekali. Walaupun kostum yang dia gunakan kebesaran, tapi auranya tetap cemerlang diatas panggung. Dia tampan. Itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Dan dia adalah aktor hebat. Itulah yang membuatnya mendapat standing applaus dari seluruh penonton termasuk sang pemilik sekolah teater.

Dari sana hidup Ciel, hidup kami, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Nyonya Angelina Barnett, si pemilik sekolah teater, menawari Ciel beasiswa penuh untuk belajar di sekolahnya. Beasiswa penuh? Ya, karena itu termasuk dengan seluruh biaya hidup kami di kota _Big Apple_ tersebut. Semuanya seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Nyonya Barnett juga mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi manajer yang baik untuk Ciel kelak. Kadang aku masih suka membayangkan betapa sesaknya perasaan si pemeran utama yang asli.

Hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, Ciel dipercaya tampil sebagai tokoh antagonis di sebuah pertunjukan teater. Dan pada debut pertamanya tersebut, dia mendapat banyak sekali pujian. Tak butuh waktu lama, proyek Hollywood diulurkan padanya. Sekarang, Ciel tak perlu khawatir dengan masalah tinggi badan karena semua naskah film yang ditawarkan telah disesuaikan dengan kondisinya. Bukan dia lagi yang harus memohon-mohon untuk diikutsertakan dalam sebuah pertunjukan, tapi orang lain yang harus begitu. Percaya atau tidak, di film perdananya, dia berperan sebagai detektif anak yang berusia 12! Dan tak sedikitpun Ciel merasa sungkan dengan itu. Buktinya, film itu berhasil menjadi batu loncatannya hingga dia ada di tempat setinggi ini.

Dan aku tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum melihat betapa mengagumkannya sesuatu yang bernama pertumbuhan. Sekarang tingginya setelingaku. Lumayan untuk anak 18 tahun yang dua tahun lalu melebihi pundakku saja tidak. Dan badannya ramping berisi. Wajahnya semakin tampan dan cute saja. Karirnya pun semakin menjanjikan.

Tapi aku juga mulai khawatir. Terkadang dia terlalu memforsir diri. Bekerja tak kenal waktu. Memaksaku memenuhi semua jadwalnya 7 x 24 jam seminggu. Dan yang lebih membuatku cemas, aku mulai menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia kecanduan alkohol. Dia bahkan tak akan mabuk walau menenggak sebotol penuh wine. Aku sudah mencoba melarangnya. Mengosongkan rak-rak di meja bar, mengunci _cellar_, dan mengawasinya sedetail mungkin jika aku ada didekatnya. Satu hal yang kutahu, dia sering mencuri-curi minum jika aku tak ada bersamanya. _Well_, mungkin dia tak terlihat terlalu teler untuk orang mabuk, tapi mata dan bau mulut? Betul sekali! Tak akan bisa berbohong.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, beban psikis mana yang dia panggul? Bebannya sebagai seorang superstar, kah? Atau justru bebannya dimasa lalu? Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sebastian. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah. Kupikir memaksanya bercerita tentang Sebastian hanya akan menyakiti hatinya. Karena itu aku sengaja diam. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku telah membiarkannya berjuang sendirian. Membuatnya terpuruk tanpa kutahu penyebabnya. Oh, Tuhan! Apakah aku sudah terlambat?

Mataku kembali berputar ke sekeliling area syuting dan tiba-tiba saja mendapati hal yang janggal. Di hari secerah ini, di musim panas begini, mana ada orang yang mau mengenakan topi dan mantel hitam? Karena itu kuperhatikan orang yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelah kananku itu dengan seksama. Rasanya aku mengenalnya. Siapa, ya? Semakin lama kuperhatikan sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akhirnya aku sadar. Dia kan…

"Sebastian Michaelis!" sentakku. Seolah mendengar suaraku, wajah dibawah topi itu terangkat dan mata merahnya bertemu dengan _amethyst_ milikku. Walaupun nyaris separuh wajahnya hilang dibalik kerah mantel, aku tahu itu adalah dia! Berapa banyak orang yang memiliki orb merah?

Orang itu membalik badan dan menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang. Cih! Mau kabur dia? Tanpa membuang waktu, aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Permisi! Permisi!" ujarku saat aku harus terhalangi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tujuanku hanya satu. Pria bermantel hitam beberapa meter di depanku. Tak ingin kehilangan dia, aku memacu lariku supaya lebih cepat. Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkan dia! Aku harus menanyakan apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Ciel. Lalu…apa yang dia lakukan disini?

Saat diriku berada tepat dibelakangnya, aku langsung mencengkram lengannya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Aku harus mengejar tunanganku, bodoh!" omel si mantel hitam yang ternyata…bukan Sebastian. Aku melepas tanganku dari lengannya sambil meminta maaf. Orang itu, yang entah siapa, meninggalkanku dengan sumpah serapah yang…ah aku tak peduli. Kulempar pandanganku berkeliling tapi aku tak bisa mendapati siapapun yang memakai mantel hitam. Cih! Cepat sekali larinya! Pengecut! Dengan berat hati, aku kembali ke lokasi syuting dengan tangan hampa.

Saat sampai, aku mendapati sebuah keributan kecil. Dan kalau aku tak salah dengar, ada nama Ciel disebut. Aku langsung menyeruak diantara kerumunan penonton yang sibuk ber- 'sat set sat set' tak penting. Yang kudapati pertama kali adalah…Ciel berlutut sambil memegang dadanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan sementara pemain lain dan beberapa kru mulai mengerumuni dirinya.

"Ciel? Kau kenapa?" aku menyelip diantara orang yang mengelilinginya dan berjongkok disampingnya. Aduh, kenapa lagi ini? Wajahnya pucat sekali. Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku memapahnya yang masih sibuk memegangi dadanya.

"Hei! Berikan dia ruangan luas!" ujarku agar kerumunan di sekitar kami bubar. Kalau yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berteriak dan mengelilingi Ciel sampai dia mati, lebih baik tak usah sekalian. Aku mendudukkan Ciel di bawah pohon ek agar dia bisa meluruskan kakinya. Wajah pucatnya berangsur-angsur hilang. "Tunggu disini! Akan aku ambilkan air putih, okey?"

Aku baru berani meninggalkannya setelah dia menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Saat mengambil air, aku sempat bertanya pada pak sutradara tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia bilang, saat adegan lari tiba-tiba saja Ciel langsung begitu. Aneh. Ada apa, ya?

Kuulurkan gelas berisi air itu ke mulutnya. Dia meneguknya sampai ludes dengan cepat. Wajahnya kali ini benar-benar kembali cerah. Dia juga sudah tak memegangi dadanya lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang tadi kau rasakan? Mau ke dokter?" tanyaku sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di dahinya karena keringat. Dia menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah. Paling hanya kecapekan," jawabnya. Aku berjengit mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku tak apa-apa, Ash! Aku sudah baikan!" jawaban macam apa itu? Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya?

"Kau membuatku merasa jadi kakak yang buruk, Ciel!"

**XXX**

**Ciel's PoV**

Ha~h. Aku tak menyangka bahwa setengah botol vodka bisa memberi efek begini padaku. Karena itu aku menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat di tangan kiriku yang terbujur di bibir jendela. Sementara itu tangan kananku masih terjulur keluar jendela dan sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan botol berisi cairan bening yang enak itu.

Mataku menatap lurus ke horizon yang mulai diperciki oranye. Sudah mulai sore, ya? Cepatnya.

Kuangkat botol ditanganku dan kutempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dingin. Lebih dingin lagi saat cairan di dalamnya mengalir perlahan ke kerongkonganku. Heran. Bagaimana bisa minuman yang terasa dingin di mulut jadi panas di perut? Membingungkan. Dan sensasi itu…aku suka.

Setelah merah di botol itu kuteguk dengan rakus hingga tak bersisa, aku kembali ke posisiku semula. Ah~ mataku gelap. Aku suka. Rasanya…tenang. Hanya minuman-minuman ini yang bisa membuatku tenang. Seperti tak perlu bergantung pada siapapun untuk keluar dari kesukaran. Mungkin sebetulnya aku bisa mengandalkan Ash. Dia selalu peduli padaku dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatku nyaman. Tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan dia lebih dari ini. Aku tak ingin menjadi bebannya terus. Karena itu, sendiri jauh lebih baik bagiku. Tapi…

**Kau membuatku merasa jadi kakak yang buruk, Ciel!**

Benarkah aku membuatnya begitu? Apa dalam kebisuannya selama ini dia masih memikirkan tentang aku? Apa kebisuanku telah membuatnya lebih terluka daripada yang seharusnya? Lebih terluka daripada jika aku bicara padanya? Ash…

Bayangan Ash yang baik, lembut, dan yang dengan sabar selalu bertanya tentang kebutuhanku, membuatku membuka mataku lagi. Tak jadi tenggelam dalam tenang. Ha~h…benar juga. Sejak awal semua ini tak ada yang bisa membuatku tenang dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Semuanya semu dan sementara. Lalu…ketenangan yang sebenarnya itu yang seperti apa? Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami hidup yang indah sebelumnya. Atau…aku harus membuat hidupku gelap selamanya? Mati misalnya.

"Hehe!" kekehku pelan. Hm…mungkin ini efek dari vodka.

Tanpa sengaja peganganku pada botol lepas. Botol kosong itu terjun bebas ke bawah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasib benda itu. Hancur berkeping-keping kurasa. Bagaimanapun 'dia' terjun dari lantai 45, lho!

Kenapa botol itu jatuh ke bawah? Ya, benar! Gravitasi. Dan apa itu gravitasi? Hm…kalau tidak salah…gaya tarik menarik, kan? Manusia…juga bisa menjadi medan magnet yang besar. Seperti…Sebastian? Hehe. Benar. Sebastian. Dan aku…sang botol yang malang. Yang jatuh tertarik magnet bumi, terbang melayang bahagia sejenak sebelum luluh lantak dihantam kenyataan. Perumpamaan yang sangat pas, ya?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Ciel!" suara Ash dibalik pintu menyadarkanku sepenuhnya dari mabuk. Sial! Sial! Dia pasti akan tahu kalau aku minum. Setelah kejadian tadi siang di lokasi syuting, sudah pasti Ash akan mengajakku bicara kemudian, kan? Bodoh kau Ciel! Bodoh tak terkira! Dan setelah ini kau akan melihat mata ungunya bersinar sedih lagi! Sial! Sial!

Panggilan tak terjawab membuat Ash membuka pintu kamarku tanpa permisi. Aku…tak berani menoleh. Jadi aku tetap menghadapkan wajahku ke luar jendela. Aku masih tak bergeming saat Ash sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku beruntung. Ash tidak mencoba membuatku mengahadap dirinya kali ini.

"Tadi Sebastian Michaelis datang ke tempat syuting, lho!" ucapannya membuatku refleks mengangkat kepalaku kearahnya dan…cih! Aku merasa terjebak! Ash melihatku! Dan itu gara-gara kebodohanku sendiri. Sial! Sebastian sialan! Buat apa aku harus bereaksi saat mendengar namanya? Dia…Sebastian datang untuk melihatku? Benarkah? Atau ini hanya akal-akalan Ash saja?

"Bukan urusanku!" kataku akhirnya. Lalu aku kembali menghadap keluar jendela. Dadaku…sakit. Kali ini langit mulai berwarna biru tua. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung sekitar mulai menyala satu persatu.

"Oh, ya? Padahal kupikir dia datang kesana karena kau," cih! Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku berbalik ke kanan, dimana Ash berdiri. Langsung saja kutarik kausnya. Aku harus membuatnya diam!

"Ini bukan urusanku! Juga bukan urusanmu!" napasku mulai memburu. Dadaku…rasanya mau meledak karena sudah dipenuhi uap-uap amarah. Ash masih kelihatan tenang.

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Maksudku…jika memang ini bukan urusanmu? Ternyata kau masih menganggapku orang asing kan Ciel? Kau tak mau berbagi denganku karena kau tak percaya padaku. Tak mempercayaiku pun tak apa. Tapi bagiku kau tetap adikku. Aku selama ini diam karena aku takut kau akan tertekan jika kudesak. Aku…memikirkanmu setiap saat. Dan kebodohanku adalah membiarkanmu tidak mengetahuinya. Karena itu aku merasa telah menjadi kakak yang buruk untukmu, Ciel!" jelasnya. Aku tertegun. Perlahan kulepaskan cengkeramanku dari kausnya dan aku menjauh. Apa yang dia katakan, itu tidak benar.

Bukan. Bukannya aku tak percaya padanya. Aku hanya tak ingin dia terus-terusan direpotkan olehku. Aku…hanya adik yang selalu menyusahkan. Kupikir jika semuanya kusimpan sendiri, aku tak akan membuatnya cemas. Tapi ternyata sikapku malah membuatnya memikirkanku lebih sering. Selama ini dia mengkhawatirkanku dan dengan dingin kubiarkan dia bingung sendirian. Ah, aku memang tak tahu diri.

"Maaf!" aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini adalah kesalahpahaman yang tolol. Kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan kami berdua baru bisa menyadarinya hari ini. Bahwa kami saling membutuhkan. Bahwa kami saling menyayangi. Bahwa kami tak bisa menyimpan rahasia sendirian. Kami tak bisa sendirian dan tak ada orang yang bisa. "Maafkan aku, Kakak!"

Aku bisa merasakan tangan besar Ash membelai tanganku dengan sayang. Seperti biasa. Ah, tidak! Yang kali ini tidak biasa. Aku memang mabuk, tapi kali ini aku malah bisa merasakan segalanya lebih jelas. Hanya Ash satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya. Hanya dia yang rela melakukan apapun untukku. Hanya dia yang akan mendengarkan. Hanya dia tempat dimana aku bisa bercerita. Cerita antara aku dan Sebastian. Cerita usang yang tak pernah bisa kusingkirkan. Cerita lama yang membuatku terkurung, terpuruk, dan hidup tanpa arah. Cerita yang ingin kulupakan tapi terlalu lekat. Aku…

"Ash, aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku dan Sebastian…"

Kali ini Ash tak menjawab. Namun aku tahu dia mendengar. Jadi aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku mencintainya"

* * *

**AN :**

Fuah, ternyata waktu dua minggu tidak lantas membuat saya mengenal karakter Ash dengan baik. Rasanya feel saya di bagian Ash, terasa kurang tanpa saya tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena saya terlalu serius dengan dua karakter lain kali, ya? Alias Sebastian dan Ciel. Lebih mudah merasakan mereka, lho!

Tapi ya sudahlah! Yang penting saya sudah apdet! Dan walaupun chap yang ini mungkin sedikit membosankan, saya harap kalian menyukainya.

Review?

PS. Cellar itu adalah basement/gudang untuk menyimpan wine etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

- Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

- Sebenernya nekochan mau pake lagunya Sebas, secara disini dia penyanyi, gitu! Tapi berhubung saya kagak bisa bikin lagu original/puisi, jadi di chap ini saya pake liriknya Muse-Unintended.

- Lirik di chap 3, yang saya lupa cantumkan, punyanya Relish-Inside My Head.

- Judul fic ini saya ambil dari lirik lagu Blue-One Love. Fic pertama yang saya buat judulnya dulu baru ceritanya!

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Sara Hikari** : Terima kasih untuk review-nya, Hikari!^-^ Baca aja chapter ini, ya!

**Reyn-kun Walker** : Makasih ya dah ngebut baca dan langsung review untuk 4 chap sekaligus, Reyn-kun!^-^

**chibi-Rhoyukina** : Wah, saya turut nggak enak hati nih atas kehilangan Yukina. Makasih ya tetap bela-belain baca dan review fic ini, Yukina!^-^

**yovphcutez** : Iya, saya ganti pic. Abis disitu Ciel-nya manis banget! Kyaaa! *kok malah heboh sendiri* Terima kasih dah baca dan review fic ini ya yov-chan!^-^

**Nirmala Azalea Maurish** : Ne, Nirmala-san. Di summary chap 3 pun saya tulis fic ini a/ fic yang paling saya suka dan itu nggak bohong. Fic ini a/ fic yg saya fave-kan karena u/ saya pribadi ceritanya paling berat dibanding fic saya yg lain baik dari deskripsinya, kesuramannya, kompleksitas masalahnya, dominasi emosionalnya *aduh! saya ngomong apa ini ya?* & itu buat saya jadi ngerasa berat duluan sebelum nulis sampe akhirnya ke pending2 terus. Bahan cerita ampe ending sbenernya dah ada di kepala tapi saya suka stuck dipemilihan kata2. Hehe. Tapi sekarang nggak lagi. Saya akan rajin melanjutkannya sebisa saya.

Soal paragraf, awalnya saya sempat berkernyit dahi krn klo saya cek via laptop, 1 paragrafnya nggak ada yg lebih dr 6 baris, lho! Krn penasaran saya coba buka di hp dan my...my...Nirmala-san benar! Saya ampe keder sendiri bacanya. Hahaha.

So, makasih banyak ya buat review dan masukannya, Nirmala-san!^-^

**Hatsune juLie Michaelis** : Terima kasih dah mau baca dan review fic ini. Saya lebih merasa terhormat jika di fave ^-^. Salam kenal, Hatsune-san!

**Umiikpmft** : Saya juga mau berterima kasih karena Umii dah mau baca, review dan nge-fave fic ini. Arigatou!^-^

**Nesia Eg Yufa** : Makasih ya dah mau baca dan review fic ini 4 chap sekaligus, Yufa-san! Mudah-mudahan untuk selanjutnya saya bisa membuat feel yang bagus buat Ash. ^-^

Sebenarnya cerita ini sempat mau saya hapus karna nggak dapat respon u/ chap pertamanya. Tapi secara pribadi saya sangat suka cerita yg satu ini. Karena itu dgn egois saya lanjut publish u/ kepuasan saya pribadi. Hanya untuk diri sendiri. Seiring waktu berjalan*alah!* ternyata ada juga yg mulai suka cerita ini & itu membuat saya kehilangan alasan u/ terus bersikap egois. Kali ini saya publish bukan hanya u/ diri sendiri melainkan u/ kalian semua.

**Terima kasih banyak u/ teman-teman yang review, fave, ataupun sekedar baca fic ini. Kalian membuat saya tambah semangat. So, PLEASE ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ciel's PoV**

"Ash, aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku dan Sebastian…"

Kali ini Ash tak menjawab. Namun aku tahu dia mendengar. Jadi aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Aku mencintainya"

* * *

Ash melepas pelukannya dengan sentakan kuat. Membuat mataku terkerjap beberapa kali karena terkejut. Dia menatapku lama. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang aku juga tak tahu apa. Sampai akhirnya…

"Ceritakanlah!"

Selanjutnya, aku seperti terlempar ke masa empat tahun lalu. Di London. Tak ada satu hal pun yang kututupi. Kuceritakan semua pada Ash. Termasuk cerita tentang apa yang sudah aku dan Sebastian lakukan di malam itu. Satu malam yang bagiku…terasa abadi. Satu malam yang indah bagai di surga tapi hanya kamuflase untuk menjebloskanku dalam neraka.

Aku juga bercerita tentang pertemuanku dengan Sebastian di taman. Bagaimana pria itu meminta maaf dan bagaimana aku merasa kacau karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku…tak ingin berbohong pada Ash. Aku juga tak ingin membohongi diriku sendiri dan bersikap seolah aku bisa menyimpan ini semua sendirian. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku tidaklah sekuat itu.

Selesai bercerita, aku yang duduk memeluk bantal di ranjang, melirik Ash yang berdiri di samping jendela. Dia menerawang langit pekat tanpa bintang. Lama dia terdiam. Apa? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia marah? Apakah dia jijik padaku? Apakah dia akan membenciku? _Please_, Ash! Jangan diam seperti itu. Menolehlah dan katakan sesuatu! _Please_!

"A…sh…" lirihku pelan.

Ash memutar kepalanya perlahan ke arahku. Dia menatapku tajam seolah menelanjangi. Hanya saja…aku tetap tak mengerti maksudnya. Dan itu membuatku tak berani menantang matanya.

"Jadi begitu?"

Aku memaku pandanganku lagi padanya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada bajingan itu?" suaranya bergetar. "Jawab aku Ciel! Kau serius mencintainya?"

Aku menelan ludah. Kurasa…bercerita pada Ash jadi gagasan yang sangat buruk. Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Y-ya! Tapi…aku juga membencinya dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku benci dia!" geramku.

"Kau membencinya karena kau merasa dia tak mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau dia juga mencintaimu? Apa kau akan membencinya? Heh! Kau naif, Ciel! Benci dan cinta itu bedanya tak lebih dari sehelai benang laba-laba. Dan itu artinya…kau tak pernah membencinya."

"Aku tak peduli! Aku benci dia!" sangkalku.

"Kau bilang, dia meminta maaf padamu. Jika dia kembali dan bilang padamu bahwa dia mencintaimu, kau pasti akan kembali padanya, kan?" Ash berjalan ke arahku dan berdiri menjulang di depanku. "Katakan Ciel!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku…telah memilih untuk membencinya. Lagipula…heh! Konyol sekali kalau tiba-tiba Sebastian mencintaiku. Itu tidak mungkin!" jawabku pedih. Ya, aku sudah tak mau tahu lagi tentang Sebastian. Itu benar. Tapi…kenapa gagasan itu membuatku sedih?

"Kau sudah menjaga perasaan itu selama empat tahun, Ciel! Tarik menarik dengan kebencianmu. Bagaimana bisa?" Ash mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Suaranya terdengar sedikit menggeram. Dan apa maksud pertanyaannya yang terakhir itu?

"Bagaimana bisa, Ci-el?" Ash menusukku dengan tatapan matanya yang berkilat. Dia mencengkeram bahuku dengan kasar dan mengguncangnya seperti anjing yang mengoyak boneka _gabbage patch_. Dan aku terlalu terkejut untuk memberi reaksi apapun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai dia yang baru kau temui sekali! Sementara aku…"

Aku…tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Rasanya bagai tersiram lem super saat Ash menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Melumatnya dengan kasar. Apa-apaan ini? Dia menciumku? Dan ini bukanlah ciuman lembut yang penuh cinta. Ini adalah ciuman yang didominasi oleh kemarahan. Kenapa? Aku…

PLAK!

Akhirnya tanganku berhasil bergerak dan mendarat keras di pipi Ash. Napasku memburu cepat seolah tak ada oksigen lagi di ruangan ini. Sementara itu Ash mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat ulahku. Dia melihatku lagi. Kali ini tatapan tajamnya sudah hilang. Berganti dengan matanya yang bersinar lembut seperti biasa. Ada raut sesal di wajahnya.

"Ciel, aku…" ujarnya sambil mencoba menyentuhku lagi. Namun langsung kutepis.

"Jangan dekati aku!" aku langsung bangkit, menyambar jaket yang tergeletak di ranjang dan membuka pintu kamar. Sebelum keluar, aku menoleh sekali lagi ke Ash yang masih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. "Jangan ikuti aku!"

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan langsung berlari keluar. Sesaat sebelum aku melewati pintu apartemen, aku mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan Ash berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah keluar dari sini!

Kakiku terasa pegal. Karena merasa sudah cukup jauh dari apartemen juga jangkauan Ash, aku berhenti berlari. Napasku sesak dan dadaku sakit. Aku menunduk memegang lutut sambil berusaha keras mengatur napas dan menetralisir rasa nyeri di dadaku.

TIN!

Aku nyaris terlonjak saat sebuah taksi mengklakson dan berhenti di depanku.

"Taksi, Tuan?" aku berdiri dengan ragu. Kurogoh kedua saku jaketku dan ah! Leganya saat menemukan dompet dan _handphone_-ku ada disana. Yah, kurasa aku bisa menenangkan diri dengan berpergian dan kurasa naik taksi ini juga tidaklah buruk. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang.

"Mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya si supir dengan ramah. Ah, kemana ya? Aku tak kepikiran tempat manapun.

"Kemana saja. Mm…kau tahu bar yang bagus? Tapi jangan di Manhattan!"

"Bar?" tanyanya lagi dengan tampang menyelidik. "Itu bukan tempat untuk anak sekolahan, Nak!"

"Aku ini 18 tahun! Dan jangan panggil aku Nak!" protesku. Supir taksi itu masih menatapku curiga. Aku mengambil dompetku dengan tak sabar dan mengeluarkan kartu identitasku untuk kutunjukkan di depan wajahnya. "Ini buktinya! Puas?"

Supir taksi itu menaikkan alisnya dan melihatku berganti-gantian dengan kartu ditanganku seolah menyamakan setiap inci foto disana dengan wajahku. Akhirnya dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah! Maafkan kekurangajaran saya, Tuan. Saya kira Anda anak 15 tahun yang bongsor. Mm…bar, ya? Ah saya tahu! Ada bar yang bagus di Brooklyn. Kudengar mereka punya _live singer_ yang sedang jadi buah bibir di daerah sana. Apa Anda keberatan?"

"Bukankah aku yang meminta untuk dibawa keluar Manhattan? Lebih jauh lebih bagus!" jawabku sambil memasukkan kembali kartu identitasku ke dompet. Ah, benda yang satu ini memang sangat berguna. Entah berapa banyak lagi orang yang mengira aku ini masih anak-anak.

Tapi aku bersyukur juga sih karena supir taksi ini sepertinya bukan orang yang familiar dengan bioskop sampai tidak mengenaliku. Bagus. Aku tak sempat membawa apapun untuk menyamar. Atau jangan-jangan…tampangku yang kacau setelah minum vodka tadi juga berpengaruh? Ha~h. Tak apalah.

Aku asyik memperhatikan lampu-lampu di sepanjang Brooklyn Bridge yang tengah taksi ini lewati. Brooklyn Bridge adalah jembatan yang membelah East River dan menghubungkan Pulau Manhattan, tempat tinggalku, tempat kalangan atas di New York, dengan Brooklyn. Ada kisah perjuangan nyata dan semangat pantang menyerah yang terukir di jembatan ini.

Jembatan ini didesain dan dibangun oleh John Roebling dibawah cemoohan dan ejekan atas ide gilanya tersebut. Walau begitu, dengan gigih dia berjuang merealisasikan impiannya walaupun nyawa taruhannya. Dan saat dia meninggal dalam proyeknya sendiri yang belum selesai, semua orang mencemoohnya kembali.

Hanya ada satu orang yang tetap meyakini impian John Roebling yaitu anaknya, Washington Roebling. Walaupun Washington pun akhirnya harus lumpuh, dia tetap melanjutkan proyek itu dengan meminta bantuan istrinya, Emily, sampai akhirnya jembatan ini selesai hampir 15 tahun kemudian.

_See_? Betapa kegigihan dan kekeraskepalaan sangat berpengaruh pada kesuksesan. Dan selama ini, itu yang aku lakukan. Tapi aku mulai ragu. Apakah aku sudah ada dijalan yang benar?

Aku juga jadi memikirkan kembali kejadian barusan. Kenapa Ash menciumku? Kenapa dia melakukannya? Padahal aku mempercayainya. Aku percaya kalau dia akan mendengarku. Menolongku dari semua kegilaan ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengkhianatiku juga? Ash…

Tak lama, lampu dan tali temali Brooklyn Bridge yang semula mendominasi penglihatanku, berubah menjadi gedung kotak yang menyerupai kotak kardus. Yeah, keadaan di Brooklyn memang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Manhattan yang di dominasi oleh gedung-gedung mewah pencakar langit.

Rasanya mungkin seperti Adam yang tadinya berada di surga lalu tiba-tiba saja diturunkan ke bumi yang masih berantakan keadaannya. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Dan tanpa mempedulikan itu, taksi yang sedang kutumpangi ini terus melaju membelah jalanan dan meretakkan jam malam.

**XXX**

**Sebastian's PoV**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar lensa kontakku yang sedikit bergeser kembali ke tempatnya semula. Tak lama, orb merahku tertutup sempurna dengan warna biru gelap.

"Archie, _darling_! Sudah waktunya kau tampil!" seorang pria feminim berambut merah berdiri bersandar di pintu ruang ganti. Dia bosku. Grell Sutcliffe yang kucurigai, tertarik padaku. _Well_, aku tak perlu curiga karena dia memang nyata-nyata menyukaiku!

"Iya!" dia mengerlingkan matanya padaku saat aku menoleh. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum enggan. Akhirnya dia bergerak.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu. Cepat ya siap-siapnya! Muach!" dia memberikan _kiss bye_ padaku sebelum beranjak pergi.

Dasar! Aku menyambar gitar tuaku yang bertengger tenang di kursi dan keluar dari sana menuju panggungku sekarang.

Saat ini aku bekerja di sebuah bar yang…yah, tak bisa kubilang bagus tapi lumayanlah! Standar Brooklyn. Karena aku tak ingin ada yang mengenalku disini, aku menyamar. _Well_, bagaimanapun aku ini Sebastian Michaelis yang terkenal, kan?

Aku ingin hidup dengan tenang dimana tak ada _paparazzi_ yang mengejar-ngejar berita tentangku. Sampai saat ini, sejak keluar dari penjara, mereka belum berhasil menemukanku. Dan aku senang kalau orang-orang macam mereka jadi frustasi karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Ya, mari kita sambut penyanyi kita. Sagaro Archibald!" seru MC.

Aku naik ke panggung dan memberikan senyuman paling kharismatik yang bisa dibentuk oleh bibirku. Para pelanggan bar bernama Mist Night ini, menyambutku dengan riuh. Aku baru tiga hari disini dan tempat ini jadi buruan orang begitu aku bergabung. Padahal kebanyakan aku menyanyikan lagu sendu yang menggambarkan kerinduanku pada Ciel. Berbeda sekali dengan _image_ bar-bar biasa yang hingar bingar. Saat ini, mungkin ini adalah bar yang paling diincar di Brooklyn terutama saat aku tampil _live _mulai pukul 10 malam.

_Well_, aku juga sempat kepikiran kalau-kalau nanti ada produser yang tertarik pada Sagaro Archibald. Tapi Grell, pemilik bar ini, satu-satunya yang tahu identitas asliku yang tak lain adalah Sebastian Michaelis, berjanji akan melindungiku kalau sampai itu terjadi. Sejauh ini aku bisa mempercayainya. Dia selalu memanggilku Archie untuk mendukung penyamaranku.

Suasana riuh langsung senyap saat jariku membetot kunci yang pertama. Membangun nada-nada _mellow_ yang biasa kumainkan. Suasana makin sunyi saat suara indah meluncur dari bibirku. Suara indah? Yah setidaknya itu yang dikatakan orang.

.

.

_You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love_

.

.

Tepuk tangan membahana saat aku menyelesaikan lagu terakhirku hari ini. Para penonton wanita sibuk mengelap mata mereka dengan sapu tangan sementara sisanya, penonton laki-laki mencoba untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Sementara aku, aku sibuk menetralisir perasaanku yang selalu begini setiap kali selesai tampil.

Segala yang kupertunjukkan, konser mini yang tak lebih dari 30 menit ini, hanya kutujukan untuk seseorang. Dan tahu bahwa orang itu tak ada disini untuk mendengar, membuat hatiku ngilu tanpa sebab. Hanya satu orang yang kelihatannya tak terpengaruh secara emosional oleh pertunjukanku. Dia duduk di meja paling pojok. Memandangku dengan tatapan mencemooh. Ya, itu Bard.

**XXX**

"Jadi ini kehidupan yang kau pilih, Sebastian? Konyol!" Bard menghisap cerutunya dengan khidmat sebelum menghembuskan asapnya ke wajahku. Aku menepis gas abu-abu di depan wajahku itu dengan tangan. Mencoba memaklumi kekurangajaran yang telah diperbuat terhadapku. Aku bisa mengerti kalau Bard marah atau benci padaku. Aku ini bisa dibilang mengkhianatinya, kan? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan untukku.

"_Well_, untuk sementara ini akan kucoba menjalaninya sebaik mungkin."

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tertarik untuk kembali ke dunia profesional lagi, Sebastian?" kali ini Bard bertanya dengan nada lembut sambil menepuk lembut pundakku.

"Untuk saat ini belum, Bard. Aku juga tak berpikiran untuk menerima tawaran siapapun selama aku disini. Kalau terbersit dalam pikiranku untuk jadi seperti dulu, maka kau orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi" Bard menyipitkan matanya.

"Egois sekali kau! Setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu?"

"Aku akan berusaha mengganti semuanya seperti kontrak kita. Aku tak akan lari darimu, Bard!"

"Kau berpikir bisa mengembalikan semua hutangmu padaku dengan menjadi penyanyi di bar gembel seperti ini? Apa ini hanya karena Ciel? Hanya untuk bocah itu? Argh! Sebastian! Kau gila! Benar-benar sinting!"

"Saat kecil, hidupku jauh lebih gembel dari ini. Dan Ciel…" aku tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapanku. Entah kenapa, hanya menyebut namanya saja rasanya hati ini seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Kau tahu? Seandainya saja Ciel tak pernah masuk dalam hidupmu, kau tak akan terpuruk seperti saat ini. Kau tahu, aku telah melihat perjuanganmu dari nol dan melihatmu seperti ini sungguh membuatku hancur"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengembalikan semua yang telah kuberikan. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai artis binaanku. Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Dan aku tetap berpendapat semuanya akan berjalan baik jika Ciel tidak pernah ada"

Aku terdiam. Benarkah Ciel yang membuatku hancur? Hancur? Aku sendiri tidak merasa begitu. _Well_, walaupun segalanya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat kearah yang buruk, aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa hidup.

Selama ini aku hidup nyaman. Bersembunyi dari dunia dengan topeng seorang idola tanpa sadar bahwa aku hidup tanpa memiliki tujuan. Yang ada dikepalaku hanya bersenang-senang. Dan itukah hakikat hidupku? Kurasa tidak. Dan Ciel, dia telah memberiku tujuan. Memberiku makna. Tujuan hidupku yang telah lama kucari dan tidak kudapatkan sebelum bertemu dia. Ya, tujuanku…

"Kau salah, Bard. Ciel adalah satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri bisa kutemui. Sebelum ada dia, aku hanya manusia yang tak punya tujuan. Hidup seperti binatang tanpa menyadarinya. Tapi aku yang sekarang, karena bertemu dia, aku jadi tahu kenapa aku dilahirkan. Aku ada di dunia ini untuk mencintai dirinya" aku tersenyum lembut pada Bard yang kini ternganga hingga cerutunya meluncur jatuh.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar sinting!" erang Bard. Aku tetap menyunggingkan senyum. "Huh! Baiklah! Aku juga tak bisa memaksamu!" ujar Bard sambil berbalik pergi.

"Anak seperti Ciel itu…apa istimewanya, sih? Aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menyesal, Sebastian! Kau akan bertanya sendiri kenapa aku harus mengikat diri dengan anak seperti ini? Tapi…semoga kau beruntung!" lanjutnya.

"Bard!" panggilku. Bard menoleh. Aku membungkuk. "Terima kasih!"

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, aku…tak melihat sosok Bard lagi. Hanya ada jejeran mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi. Kudongakkan wajahku untuk melihat langit malam tanpa bintang. Menikmati sentuhan dingin angin malam di wajahku dan belaiannya di rambutku.

Setelah merasakan gejolak di hatiku sedikit mereda, kurapatkan mantelku dan berjalan kembali ke bar. Aku baru saja mau mendorong pintu belakang bar sebelum mendengar suara ribut-ribut tak jauh dari sana. Keributan adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di tempat seperti ini. Hal yang lumrah dan tak perlu diperhatikan. Tapi yang kali ini…entah kenapa aku jadi ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"He~ei! Khau mhau mhembhawa akhu khemana?" suara orang mabuk. Lalu…

"Ikutlah denganku! Di tempatku, ada banyak minuman yang lebih enak, lho! Lalu malam ini kita bersenang-senang, Robin Kecil!"

"Akhu bukan Rho-bhin! Aku ini Ciel! C-I-E-L!" aku tercekat.

"Ayolah! Ikut saja denganku! Kita minum-minum dan aku akan membuatmu nyaman malam ini, manis!"

"Tidak! Lephas! Akhu mhau disini shaja! Lepaskan! Khau thak thau shiapa akhu, ha? Hihihi! Payah!" tanpa perlu mendengar apa-apa lagi, aku langsung melesat ke asal suara itu.

Setelah merasa cukup dekat, kuhentikan langkahku, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah Volkswagen dan memperhatikan dua biang keributan itu. Orang yang terlihat olehku adalah seorang pria pirang yang sibuk menarik-narik tangan orang satu lagi yang membelakangiku. Ya Tuhan, alangkah durhakanya diriku yang selama ini menyangkal-Mu padahal diri-Mu sangatlah baik. Walaupun orang itu membelakangiku, aku tahu bahwa itu…Ciel!

Dia menceracau tak jelas sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman pria itu. Tubuhnya limbung ke kanan dan kiri. Kurasa dia mabuk berat. Pria itukah yang membuatnya mabuk dan mencoba untuk menculiknya? Tapi…kenapa Ciel sendirian? Kemana kakaknya?

"Lephas! Akhu tak mhau minum di rumahmu! Akhu mau disini!" sentakan tangan Ciel yang terakhir berhasil membebaskannya dari pria itu. Kelihatannya itu malah membuat pria itu marah.

"Hei! Itukah balasanmu setelah aku mentraktirmu minum berbotol-botol?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil menarik tangan Ciel dengan kasar. Kali ini tak ada kata-kata manis merayu. Kelihatannya cengkeramannya juga cukup kuat hingga membuat Ciel mengerang kesakitan. Cih! Apa-apaan itu? Tak akan kubiarkan!

"Lepaskan dia! Kalau dia tak mau kau ajak, jangan memaksa!" teriakanku berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pria blonde itu melepas tangan Ciel dan berjalan sok gagah ke arahku.

"Mau apa kau? Ini bukan urusanmu, ya!" dia mendorong dadaku dengan kasar sebelum melayangkan tinjunya ke arah perutku. Aku menghindar dan ganti menonjok perutnya. Kena telak. Dia jatuh terduduk ke aspal yang dingin sambil meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Sialaaan! Beraninya memukul Si Hebat Chamber! Rasakan ini!" dia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mencoba menyerangku lagi. Kali ini pun berhasil kuhindari dan kuberikan dia bonus tendangan di punggungnya. Kali ini dia jatuh tersuruk di aspal. Aku tahu dia semakin marah. Dirogohnya sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya dan dari kilatan yang kulihat dari benda itu, aku yakin bahwa itu...

"Huwooo! Mati kau!" dia mengarahkan pisau lipat padaku dan menyerang seperti orang kesetanan. Langsung saja kutangkap tangannya, menekuknya hingga dia berteriak kesakitan, dan merebut pisau yang terlepas dari tangannya. Kulempar tubuhnya ke jalanan dan lagi-lagi dia harus rela terjengkang.

Aku berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dan mengarahkan pisau lipat itu tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Pergi atau pisau ini akan mampir ke matamu!" ancamku. Bibirnya berkerut marah tapi kelihatannya dia cukup tahu situasi.

"Baik! Kali ini kau beruntung, brengsek! Akan kubalas semua penghinaan ini!" pria yang menyebut dirinya Si Hebat Chamber itu bangkit berdiri dan akhirnya pergi dengan ekspresi marah dan terhina masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang di telan jalanan, aku berbalik. Disana, satu meter dihadapanku, Ciel berdiri. Menatapku. Aku menyipitkan mata. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Perasaanku kacau. Senang, takut, campur baur. Apalagi aku tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dia ucapkan saat bibir mungilnya itu mulai membuka.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN :**

- gabbage patch = boneka kain perca.

- Ralat u/ chap 4, disitu saya mengetik 'broadcast' sebenarnya maksud saya adalah 'broadway'. Saat itu saya merasa janggal dan kayaknya ada yang salah, tapi saya baru memastikannya setelah di terlanjur publish. Gomen.

- Ide u/ latar Manhattan dan Brooklyn ini saya dapat dari serial 'Gossip Girl'. Saya baru cari2 tentang kedua tempat itu setelah chap 4 publish dan baru inget tentang Brooklyn Bridge di film Godzilla waktu tau Manhattan itu pulau yg terpisah berkat Uncle Google. Jadi, maafkan keseleboran saya yg ini juga, ya!

*bungkuk2*

Thanks,

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

- Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

- Well, lagi-lagi saya nggak sanggup mengarang lagu original. Jadi saya pake liriknya Ada Band - Pemujamu.

- Judul fic ini saya ambil dari lirik lagu Blue-One Love. Fic pertama yang saya buat judulnya dulu baru ceritanya!

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat! Oke, saya mulai meragukan Rated-nya *dari dulu sih sebenarnya*

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**nanachie, Meadoresgayguys, Reyn-kun Walker, Sara Hikari, Nesia Eg Yufa, Umiikpmft, kuroichi-hara, chibi-Rhoyukina, Licla Veltrine, Nirmala Azalea Maurish :**

Makasih banyak dah baca dan review fic ini ya, Kawan-kawan!

Please, **ENJOY THIS CHAP**!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sebastian's PoV**

Disana, satu meter dihadapanku, Ciel berdiri. Menatapku. Aku menyipitkan mata. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Perasaanku kacau. Senang, takut, campur baur.

**.**

_**Kali ini kutelah jatuh ke dalam**_

_**Dosa begitu besar**_

_**Terlalu mencintai begitu dalam**_

_**.**_

Matanya menyipit. Membiarkan birunya mengecil sejenak sebelum membuka lebar. Mata itu... Ah, benar. _Azure_ itu yang telah menyinari hidupku. Yang tak bisa kulupakan karena silaunya yang bagai berlian. Sekarang, walaupun biru itu meredup, berkabut akibat alkohol, toh kedua bola mata itu tetap bisa menarikku dalam labirin yang menuntunku dalam keindahan surgawi. Ah, Ciel. Kau…surgaku.

**.**

_**Mata itu berhasil hipnotisku**_

_**Menjerat nafsu jiwa**_

_**Mengurungku ke dalam keindahan**_

_**.**_

Masih terus memaku matanya padaku, pemilik mata _saphire_ itu melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Tubuhku…terasa kaku. Padahal aku…

**.**

_**Rasanya…ingin malam ini menciummu hingga lemas**_

_**Rasanya…ingin malam ini memelukmu hingga terlelap**_

_**.**_

"K-au…" ucapnya. Lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa aku malah sulit untuk bergerak?

Sekarang kami berhadap-hadapan. Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba meraih konsentrasinya kembali. Rasanya waktu seolah berhenti. Tak ada suara sama sekali hingga aku ragu untuk menelan ludahku sendiri. Sebastian, dia sudah ada dihadapanmu! Bagaimana kau bisa begini memalukan?

Kuayun kakiku selangkah. Karena dia sudah hampir setinggi diriku, bisa dibilang saat ini kami tengah bertukar napas. Dia tak marah ataupun protes. Apa itu artinya…

"Ka-u…MIB?" tanya Ciel sambil memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajahku.

"MIB?" tanyaku heran.

"Atau FBI?" dia melihatku seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama melihat belalang. Penasaran. Tapi aku masih tak bisa mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Khau phakai bhaju hitham. MIB (Men In Black) shelalu phakai bhaju hitam, bhukhan? Hihihi"

Ha? Dasar orang mabuk. Hatiku sedikit lega. Jika dia tak mabuk, mungkin dia akan langsung memukuliku lagi. Tapi disisi lain, aku merasa sedikit…kecewa. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa ini aku. Aku yang mencintainya. Dan…adakah yang bisa menjelaskan keadaannya yang sekarang?

"Ciel?" aku berusaha menangkap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, tapi dia langsung menepisnya.

"Lephas! Apha salahku?" dia mundur beberapa langkah. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kacau dan aku terlalu syok untuk bereaksi. Apa dia sudah mulai sadar?

"Akhu ini manusia! Manusia! Bukhan alien! Khau…tidhak berhak menangkhapkhu!" jeritnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidungku. "Ghah! Dasar orghanisasi aneh! Hahaha"

Well, itu membuktikan bahwa dia lebih mabuk dari yang terlihat. Tiba-tiba _gesture_-nya berubah. Dia bersandar di mobil yang terparkir di belakangnya sambil memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya sibuk menutup mulut. Tampangnya pucat dan wajahnya berkeringat. Dia pasti mau 'itu'.

"Ciel!" aku mendekat kearahnya. Mencoba menolong tapi terlambat. Dia jatuh berlutut dan melakukan hal yang telah kuperkirakan.

WUEK! HOEK!

Makanan setengah dicerna keluar lancar dari mulutnya. Mengotori aspal dan sempat jatuh ke jaketnya. Aku berjongkok disampingnya. Memijat tengkuknya dengan harapan itu dapat melancarkan muntahan serupa yang terganjal di kerongkongannya. Bau asam lambung yang kental menyeruak di udara dan merobek indra penciuman.

Ciel berhenti mengeluarkan cairan menjijikkan itu. Dia menyapu bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Keringat berleleran di dahinya. Aku merangkul bahunya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang berantakan di dahinya.

"Sudah lega?" tanyaku disela kegiatanku. Tak ada jawaban. Dia bahkan tak mencoba menolakku dengan statusku sebagai 'MIB yang mau menculiknya'. Dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa anak dalam pelukanku ini sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Eh, memeluk? Bisakah kami begini untuk beberapa saat lagi? Akh! Sebastian! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Aku tak tahu kemana aku harus mengantar Ciel. Lagipula tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kakaknya. Kurasa jalan satu-satunya adalah membawanya ke apartemenku. Kugendong tubuhnya didada.

_Well_, harus kuakui dia…sangat berat. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin menyeretnya. Aku juga tak ingin merepotkan supir taksi dengan sisa muntahan di jaketnya yang menempel di mantelku jika aku menggendongnya di punggung lalu mengotori jok kursi.

Setelah beberapa kali mendapat penolakan dari taksi yang kusetop, akhirnya ada juga taksi yang mau mengangkut kami. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kami ditolak. Bau muntahan Ciel bukanlah aroma terapi yang bagus untuk pengharum taksi. Karena itu aku memberi tips yang banyak untuk taksi yang satu ini.

Apartemenku sepi. Semua penghuninya individualis. Tak ada petugas keamanan pula. Apartemen bobrok begini. Jadi aku bisa leluasa menggotong-gotong bocah remaja pingsan yang -_well_- seorang aktor terkenal.

Sesampainya di kamarku, kubaringkan dia di ranjang. _Well_, itu mungkin tak bisa menyamai kasur bulu angsa yang ada di apartemennya tapi paling tidak aku lega karena dia tak terganggu dengan kasur keras itu. Tidurnya terlihat damai dan tenang.

Kulemparkan pandanganku ke seantero kamar. Menyapa satu persatu poster dari orang yang paling kusayangi. Dan saat ini, orang itu ada di kamarku! Orang yang asli! Bukan sekedar foto, poster, atau robekan artikel majalah yang terpampang menyembunyikan _wallpaper_ kusam.

Kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke arahnya. Aku begitu mengagumi wajah polosnya sampai aku menyadari sebuah fakta yang penting.

"Oh! Bajunya basah! Dia bisa masuk angin!" aku melepas mantelku, mengganti pakaian yang tadi kukenakan dengan pakaian rumah, dan melesat ke kamar mandi bersama di luar kamar. Saat masuk kembali, aku telah membawa baskom berisi air hangat. Setelah meletakkan itu di meja samping ranjang, aku membuka lemari. Meraih sebuah handuk kecil dan kemeja untuk ganti Ciel.

Aku mengusap dahi Ciel sambil menikmati setiap inci pahatan sempurna wajahnya. Tak peduli keadaannya sekacau apa, dia tetap saja manis. Sebenarnya aku ingin terus dalam keadaan begini tetapi akal sehatku bilang bahwa aku harus mulai melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kulepas jaketnya yang menjadi biang bau tak sedap di kamar ini. Dan seperti yang kuduga, kaos yang dia kenakan pun terkena imbas rembesan dari jaketnya. Kulepas semua. Celana jeans? Oke, itu cukup bersih, jadi tidak perlu.

Kucelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air hangat dibaskom. Kubasuhkan diwajahnya. Dipipi, didahi, dimulutnya selembut yang kubisa. Alisnya bergerak sedikit tapi itu tak membuatnya bangun. Kini handuk itu mulai menjajaki dada dan perut. Ciel…benar-benar sudah jadi seorang pria. Tubuhnya telah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Tidak macho, tapi seimbang. Dia…tetap _georgeous_.

Kulitnya putih bersih. Aku seperti membasuh mutiara saja. Rasanya sedikit sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Adakah orang lain selain diriku yang pernah membuat 'tanda' disana? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berharap itu bisa menghilangkan segala pikiran anehku.

Sebastian! Berhenti berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Aku bangkit untuk mengambil kemeja yang telah kusiapkan di atas meja dan kembali ke Ciel. _Well_, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit jika memakaikannya baju dalam posisi berbaring. Aku duduk ditepi ranjang, menarik kedua tangan Ciel seperlahan mungkin hingga dia terduduk dan kini kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pundakku.

Esens lavender yang tadi kucampur dalam air hangat untuk membasuhnya, mondar mandir dihidungku. Menarikku untuk memanjakan hidungku dengan bau nan lembut yang bertengger di tubuh pemuda dalam pelukanku ini. Aku…mau lebih. Karena itu aku mulai membenamkan hidungku di rambut lembutnya. Menyesap aroma lavender yang sedikit bercampur dengan bau alkohol. _How exotic_!

Sebastian!

Alarm yang kupasang menyadarkanku kembali. Aku…tak boleh hilang kendali begini. Sekarang Ciel ada dipelukanmu. Kau memeluknya, lho! Apa itu masih kurang?

Aku mulai memasukkan tangannya ke lengan kemeja dan tak lama punggungnya telah terbungkus oleh kemeja putih dengan bahan paling nyaman yang aku punya. Aku harus membaringkannya kembali untuk bisa mengancing kemejanya. Tapi keadaan ini terlalu menakjubkan. Bagai _toxic_ dan aku tak ingin melepasnya cepat-cepat. Ah, bukankah ini kesempatan yang baik?

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinga Ciel dan mulai bicara.

"Ciel" bisikku. "Bisakah kau mendengarku?"

"Nggh" kepala Ciel bergerak gelisah sejenak sebelum kembali bersandar. Kuanggap itu 'YA'.

"Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. Aku…ingin meminta maaf. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padamu sulit untuk dimaafkan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tulus meminta maaf. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah hidupku. Jantungku, hanya berdetak untukmu"

"Aku tak berharap banyak terhadapmu. Asal kau mau memaafkanku dan kau hidup bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Ciel, jika kau mendengar ini, kuharap saat kita bertemu lagi nantinya, kau tidak menghadiahiku dengan tatapan dinginmu. Aku…tak akan sanggup melihatmu begitu. _Please_!"

Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Membenamkan setengah wajahku di pundaknya yang terbatasi kain kemeja. Hatiku…sakit. Aku…tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Aku ingin terus memeluknya seperti ini.

"Ngg!" Ciel berontak dalam dekapanku dan baru kusadari aku telah memeluknya terlalu kencang. Kujauhkan wajahku dan memandanginya. Memastikan bahwa dia telah terlelap kembali. Perlahan, kubaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Dengan perlahan pula, kucoba menarik tangan kiriku yang tadi kugunakan untuk menahan lehernya dan sekarang telah menjadi korban tindihan kepalanya. Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali kucoba menarik tanganku, dia bergerak gelisah dan itu membuatku tak tega mengusik mimpinya yang entah seperti apa. Yang pasti, aku tak ingin kedamaian di wajahnya menghilang.

Karena itu kuputuskan untuk ikut naik ke ranjang. Tidur disampingnya dengan lengan menggantikan bantal. Kuamati wajah damainya. Ah, dalam keadaan begini, keram lengan pun tak apa. Malah sama sekali tak terasa. Bisakah waktu berhenti? Membiarkan kami begini dalam keabadian?

"Ngr" kepala Ciel bergerak lagi. Kali ini wajahnya menghadap ke dadaku dan kerutan didahinya menghilang lagi. Kusentuh pipinya dengan telunjukku yang bebas. Lembut.

"Ngg" dahi Ciel berkernyit lagi. Tangan kirinya meraih kausku dan merematnya gelisah.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya. "Hm…bagaimana jika kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Dan aku pun bersenandung.

_**.**_

_**Kau bagaikan simbol semesta alam**_

_**Dan aku pemujamu**_

_**Setiap saat bersimpuh dihadapmu**_

_**.**_

Ciel kembali tenang. Wajahnya kembali damai. Tanganku yang semula tertindih, menggeser pelan kepalanya agar lebih merapat didadaku. Napasnya yang hangat dan teratur membuatku sangat tenang. Paling tidak itu adalah tanda bahwa dia sudah kembali nyaman.

_**.**_

_**Kau memegang semua kehidupanku**_

_**Keluar dari derita**_

_**Menuju kedamaian yang Ilahi**_

_**.**_

Hei, tahukah kau Ciel? Semua lirik lagu itu benar. Itu untukmu. Semua lagu yang kunyayikan di Mist Night juga hanya untukmu seorang. Seperti yang telah kusampaikan pada Bard, kaulah tujuan hidupku. Kehidupanku di bumi…berpusat padamu. Ya, kau adalah pusat tata suryaku. Matahariku.

Semua orang menyembah Tuhan untuk mengharapkan surga. Itu kan tujuan akhir manusia? _Well_, aku tahu aku ini pendosa dan membayangkan aku bisa mencium bau surga saja tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalaku. Karena itu…bersediakah kau jadi surga duniaku, Ciel?

_**.**_

_**Rasanya…ingin malam ini menciummu hingga lemas**_

_**Rasanya…ingin malam ini memelukmu hingga terlelap**_

_**.**_

Tuhan…aku bersedia menukarkan nyawaku demi kebersamaanku dengan orang ini. Bisakah detak jam itu berhenti? Aku ingin malam ini abadi. Aku ingin kami terus seperti ini dalam kekekalan. Apakah itu sulit? Apakah itu salah?

Kusentuhkan hidungku menyusuri pipinya dan tersadar saat ujung hidungku menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. Kuangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajah Ciel lebih jelas. Segaris bening meluncur mulus dari ujung matanya yang masih tertutup menyusuri pipinya yang halus. Ah, itu… Apakah itu…air mata?

Jemariku gemetar. Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa meneteskan air mata? Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Kuhapus jejak basah itu dengan ujung jariku. Tapi kenapa tak hilang juga? Kenapa pipi itu masih basah? Kenapa malah bertambah banyak jatuhnya? Kenapa air itu terus menetes dari…mataku?

Kualihkan wajahku dari wajahnya. Tak ingin air mataku yang kini tak bisa kubendung berjatuhan dan mengganggu tidurnya. Aku ini…kenapa?

Kutarik tanganku yang menjadi bantalnya. Tak lagi peduli apakah itu akan membangunkan anak itu atau tidak. Untungnya tidak. Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang, menyapu rambutku dengan kedua tanganku, dan akhirnya memejamkan mata dengan khidmat. Memaksa semua air yang menggenang di mataku keluar semua.

Cengeng, kau Sebastian! Kalau Bard melihatmu begini, kau akan ditertawakan habis-habisan. Dia akan merekam dan mengunggahmu ke You Tube dengan nama Si Cengeng Sebastian, Pedofil Mellow, atau julukan sejenis itu. Hm, dan sialnya kau memang begitu. Aku memang begitu.

Aku menghapus jejak di pipiku dan kembali menoleh ke belakang. Ciel masih terbuai tenang di alam mimpi, tapi aku tahu tempatnya bukan disini. Ada orang lain yang pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ya, kakaknya pasti khawatir. Dari usahanya yang keras saat mengejarku di lokasi syuting, aku tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Ciel.

Kenapa saat itu aku kabur? Aku juga tak tahu. Tapi sekarang, tak akan lagi. Akan kuantar Ciel langsung ke hadapan kakaknya.

Kusentuhkan tanganku yang besar di dahi Ciel, mendekatkan wajahku ke dahinya yang halus, dan nyaris mengecupnya. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar. Aku tak boleh melakukannya. Aku tak boleh menyentuh yang bukan milikku. Aku sudah berjanji. Aku hanya akan menciumnya jika dia ingin. Aku hanya akan ada menyentuhnya jika dia yang menginginkannya. Jika dia memutuskan untuk jadi milikku. Dan saat ini tidak.

Karena itu aku lekas menjauh. Aku tahu akan sulit bertahan pada janji itu jika aku harus berada sedekat ini dengannya. Itu memperbesar tekadku untuk membawanya pulang. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

DRERERERET

Bunyi aneh membuyarkan pikiranku. Itu terdengar seperti petunjuk dari surga. Aku berjalan keasal suara. Jaket Ciel yang ada di meja. Kurogoh kantungnya dan mendapati handphone yang kini bergetar ditanganku. Rupanya di _silent_ dan hanya di set bergetar. _Screen_-nya memunculkan nama Ash. Siapa itu?

Saat aku mau mengangkatnya, sambungannya terlanjur diputus hingga yang ada di _screen_-nya hanya ada tulisan 56 panggilan tak terjawab. Hah? 56? Kulihat pemilik nomor yang menghubungi Ciel. Ash semua. Ah, aku tahu sekarang. Pasti Ash adalah kakaknya Ciel. Siapa yang bisa mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini selain dia? _Well_, dan aku tentunya.

Baiklah, Sebastian. Petunjuk yang kau minta sudah muncul. Petunjuk yang menunjukkan ketololanmu dengan jelas. Kenapa kau tak berpikir tentang _handphone_? Atau…kartu identitas yang Ciel bawa? Euh! Kebodohan yang mendarah daging!

Aku melihat _handphone_ Ciel ditanganku lagi. Dengan ragu memposisikan ibu jariku diatas tombol hijau untuk menyambungkanku dengan Ash. Kuhirup napas panjang dengan tenang sebelum menghembuskannya kembali perlahan. Dan ibu jariku mendarat sukses di tombol itu.

Saat kuletakkan di telingaku, aku bisa mendengar suara sambungannya. Cepatlah diangkat. Ayo angkatlah, Ash! Tak lama nada sambung itu putus, berganti suara cemas seorang pria.

"Ciel, itu kau? Kau dimana?"

.

.

**Ash's PoV, mundur setengah jam.**

Aku mondar mandir di ruang perapian sambil meremat _handphone_ yang masih terpasang di telingaku dengan gundah. Ciel, angkatlah! _Please_, angkat! Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Apa yang terjadi padamu?

Lagi-lagi yang menyambutku hanya suara operator yang memintaku menelepon beberapa saat lagi. _Handphone_ tak berdosa itu terjerembab tragis di sofa saat kulempar dengan geram. Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa duduk putus asa di sofa yang sama.

"Argh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau, Ash! Sekarang Ciel marah padamu karena ketololanmu!" erangku sambil mengacak rambut dan akhirnya aku bersandar pasrah sambil merenungi kejadian tadi.

Ya, tadi sore Ciel sudah menceritakannya padaku. Masa lalunya dengan Sebastian. Cerita yang selalu ingin kukorek dan kucari tahu. Tapi saat mendengarnya dari mulut Ciel, entah kenapa aku…tak suka. Aku tak suka cara Ciel yang seperti memuja saat bercerita tentang pria itu. Aku tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa Ciel mencintainya!

Kenapa? Kenapa Ciel bisa begitu mencintai pria itu? Pria brengsek yang baru ditemuinya sekali dan membuangnya seperti sampah. Kenapa? Aku tak suka.

Mungkin aku akan lebih ikhlas kalau dia cerita bahwa dia punya _affair_ dengan Megan Fox atau Kristen Stewart sekalian! Kenapa harus lelaki bajingan itu? Kenapa bukan aku? Aku kan yang selalu ada disampingnya? Aku kan yang selalu menemaninya dan menyayanginya dengan tulus? Aku…

Ah!

Kini aku tahu kenapa Ciel sangat berarti untukku. Kini aku tahu kenapa hanya dia saja yang ada dipikiranku. Kini aku tahu kenapa aku sangat mempedulikan kebahagiaannya. Karena dia adikku? Konyol! Dia sama sekali bukan adikku. Ya, aku mencintainya. Bukan cinta dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Bukan. Entah sejak kapan, aku tak lagi bisa melihat Ciel sebagai seorang adik melainkan…seorang pria.

Aku terus membohongi diriku. Membesarkan hati bahwa perasaanku padanya masih sama seperti perasaanku pada masa kanak-kanak kami. Mempertahankan opini bahwa dia adikku, tak lebih. Dan yang paling penting, aku tetap memegang teguh pada keyakinanku bahwa kami…sesama lelaki!

Dan Sebastian…dia seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupan Ciel. Mencuri _start_ dan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam pada anak itu. Memberi _firewall_ untuk menolak kehadiran orang lain. Egois sekali. Dan aku tak suka.

Aku tak suka melihat cinta di mata Ciel saat menyebut namanya. Tak suka mendengar desah napas tertahan yang menyebut nama itu bagai mantra. Aku marah. Kalap sejenak dan akhirnya…melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Aku mencium Ciel! Bisa kulihat dia syok dan marah. Bisa kulihat dimatanya bahwa dia terluka. Merasa dikhianati. Yang dia butuhkan adalah pelukan hangat dari seorang kakak, bukannya ciuman penuh amarah dari orang yang seharusnya jadi kakaknya! Akh! Aku memang bodoh!

"Ciel…kau dimana?"

Aku menutup mata kembali. Setelah kejadian itu, dia langsung pergi. Untuk sesaat, aku seperti orang kehilangan pegangan. Bingung. Dan saat sadar bahwa dia telah menghilang dari pandanganku, kucoba menyusulnya sekuat tenaga. _Lift_, _roomboy_ di lorong, petugas _laundry_ yang lewat, dan sekuriti tukang ikut campur membuatku terhalang dan akhirnya kehilangan dia.

Rasanya sakit. Paling tidak aku tak ingin dia meninggalkan rumah dengan cara seperti itu. Dia bisa saja berbuat nekat diluar sana. Menelepon polisi pun percuma. Mereka hanya melayani kasus orang hilang kalau sudah lewat 24 jam. Mereka hanya terdiam saat aku berteriak 'Ya, jika setelah 24 jam dia sudah jadi mayat, apa kalian mau bertanggung jawab?' dengan galak sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon kami. Dasar tak punya otak!

Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengandalkan _handphone_ untuk menghubunginya. Aku tahu itu percuma. Ciel tak akan sepolos itu mengangkat teleponku. Aku tak berminat memakai nomor lain. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku peduli. Aku khawatir. Dan sejak aku memulai usahaku yang pertama 5 jam yang lalu, hasilnya masih nihil. Aku hanya terhubung dengan operator dan operator lagi. Ciel…apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Kuraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku. Kutekan sekali lagi nomor Ciel dan menunggu. Mendengar suara-suara yang rasanya mulai membuat kupingku panas dan bosan tanpa ada hasil. Setelah cukup lama tak diangkat, kuputuskan sambungannya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Kupandangi layar _handphone_-ku dimana aku dan Ciel yang jadi _wallpaper_-nya. Seperti biasa Ciel nampak _no expression_, sementara aku merangkulnya sambil memamerkan indahnya air terjun Niagara dibelakang kami dengan senyum lebar. Hm, kini aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Aku nyaris terlonjak ketika _handphone_ ditanganku bergetar. Kemudian layarnya mulai berkedap-kedip saat vokalis Vertical Horizon menyenandungkan lagu _Best I Ever Had_. Aku ingat bahwa Ciel sering memintaku mengganti lagu mellow itu dengan lagu yang lebih nge-_beats_.

'Nanti tidak kedengaran jika ada telepon' katanya.

Tapi lagu ini selalu kedengaran jelas untukku. Apalagi saat nama yang terpampang di layarnya adalah orang yang -_the best I ever had_. Ya, yang meneleponku saat ini adalah CIEL!

Dengan kelegaan luar biasa dan antusiasme tinggi, kupencet tombol hijau di _handphone_-ku dan langsung memasangnya ditelinga. Mulutku tak tahan untuk mengungkapkan segala kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi kupendam. Jadi tanpa menunggunya, aku langsung bicara.

"Ciel, itu kau? Kau dimana?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban. "Ciel? ciel, jawab aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana? Biar kujemput!"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Tapi aku juga diam. Aku takut Ciel jadi kebingungan karena diberondong pertanyaan olehku. Aku harus bersabar dan menahan diri.

"Mm…aku bukan Ciel" jawaban dari seberang membuat mataku membelalak. Bukan Ciel? Ya, itu benar! Suara pria ini jauh lebih berat.

"Lalu kau siapa? Dimana Ciel? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa _handphone_-nya ada padamu?" berondongku dengan nada membentak. Siapa pria itu? Apa dia…penculik?

"Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis"

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**AN :**

Lebaaay! Lebay sumpah! Saya nggak nyangka bisa bikin cerita selebay iniiiiiii *mau loncat dari Petronas*

Oke...tenang...ambil napas...keluarkan...

Fiuh! Kayaknya saya bakalan dihajar SebasFC gara2 bikin dia nangis 2 kali di fic ini & jadi orang yg melankolis abis T.T

Kayaknya dia juga makin sering ngomong pake artikel -well-, ya? Sebenernya itu kebiasaan saya. He...

Well, sekali lagi ARIGATOU buat kawan-kawan semua.

Semoga kegajean saya tidak menyurutkan niat kalian untuk membaca dan me-review fic-cengeng ini.

Maaf juga jika saya hanya sanggup memberi ucapan terima kasih yang nggak guna dan terlalu singkat ini.

Si Author gaje

My Ow!

=w=

Si Pecinta Kucing


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

- Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

- Well, sy emang nggak bisa ngarang lagu. Jadi, Hoobastank...pinjem Reason-mu dulu, ya...

- Judul fic ini saya ambil dari lirik lagu Blue-One Love. Fic pertama yang saya buat judulnya dulu baru ceritanya!

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sebastian's PoV**

"Lalu kau siapa? Dimana Ciel? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa _handphone_-nya ada padamu?" berondong suara dari seberang sana. Dengan tenang dan mantap aku menjawab.

"Aku Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

Setelah menyebut namaku, suasana hening sejenak. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran lawan bicaraku itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menunggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ciel? Mana dia? Aku mau bicara!" ujarnya dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Dia tak bisa menerima telepon," jawabku dengan nada tenang. "Dia pingsan karena mabuk."

"APA? Kau mencekokinya dengan minuman, ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku menemukannya di bar dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Justru aku heran kenapa keadaannya bisa sampai seperti itu," sahutku.

"Hah? Kau masih berani bertanya? Dia begitu gara-gara kau! Dia jadi pecandu alkohol karena kau, brengsek!" DEG! Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Ciel. Ciel…begitu…karena aku? _Well_, mungkin benar.

"Maaf…maaf…" lirihku pada sosok di ranjang. Nampaknya lirihan itupun terdengar sampai ke seberang. Sampai ke telinga Ash.

"Maaf? Terlambat Sebastian! Dia…membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Sekarang…dimana dia? Kemana kau membawanya? Atau…kau menelponku untuk meminta sesuatu, heh?" cecar Ash. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarnya. Ucapannya tentang Ciel yang membenciku membuat otakku konslet seketika.

"Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Hm…aku menelpon untuk mengembalikannya. Jadi…"

"Akan kujemput! Dimana rumahmu?" potongnya langsung.

"Kupikir aku yang akan mengantarnya sa-"

"Akan kujemput, kau dengar? Sebutkan alamatmu!" ujarnya dengan nada lebih mengintimidasi. Tak ingin ribut lebih jauh, alamatku mengalir lancar dari mulutku.

"Baiklah! Akan kujemput sekarang juga! Kalau kau berani macam-macam padanya, kau akan berurusan denganku dan kau akan menyesal, MICHAELIS!" ancamnya sebelum memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Kujauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telingaku dan mendapati lama pembicaraan tadi. Hanya sekitar 2 menit dan itu sudah cukup membuatku bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kuhadapi jika lawan bicaraku tadi datang.

Kutekan tombol merah dan itu membuat _handphone_ Ciel kembali ke layar utama. _Wallpaper_-nya bergambar Ciel dengan seorang pria berambut perak dan bermata violet indah sedang berdiri di depan logo Universal Studio yang megah. Kurasa pria berambut perak itulah yang bernama Ash. Kuelus wajah tanpa senyum Ciel sebentar sebelum meletakkan _handphone_ itu di meja dan melangkah ke ranjang. Ke arah wujud asli dari foto tersebut.

Ciel masih terlelap. Dia memiringkan kepala hanya untuk memamerkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Aku menarik satu-satunya kursi disana dan menempatkannya di pinggir ranjang. Duduk disana hanya untuk mematung dan memperhatikan sosok sempurna yang terkulai lemah diatasnya. Dan pembicaraanku dengan Ash beberapa saat lalu terngiang kembali.

Dia…membencimu! Sangat membencimu!

Aku tahu Ash tidak bohong. Setidaknya aku memang menangkap itu dari sikap defensif Ciel saat kami berjumpa beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi…aku masih berharap. Berharap bahwa dia masih mau membukakan pintu maafnya untukku. Setidaknya…hingga aku mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri. Mendengar bahwa dia benar-benar membenciku. Kalau keberadaanku memang hanya membuatnya terluka lagi dan lagi, kurasa memang lebih baik aku pergi.

Sekali lagi. Jika aku mendengar kata-kata kebenciannya keluar dari kedua bibir _pink_-nya yang manis.

Kusingkirkan helaian halus rambut yang menggelepar asal di dahinya dengan belaian pelan. Melihat wajahnya yang tenang, tanpa sadar aku mulai bersenandung.

.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go**_

_**.**_

_**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new and reason is you  
**_.

Memori perjumpaan kami yang hanya sekali seumur hidup empat tahun yang lalu, berputar ulang. Mengungkapkan betapa aku, Sebastian Michaelis, yang selalu menertawakan kekonyolan seorang pecinta, ternyata jatuh dalam jerat yang sama. Lebih parah malah. Setidaknya, adakah orang yang memiliki cinta sedalam ini untuk orang -bukan - bocah yang hanya sekali ditemuinya?

.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must love with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new and the reason is you**_

.

Dari dahi, jemariku turun menjamah ekor matanya yang lembab. Aku mengingat dengan jelas kedua bola mata yang terperangkap dalam rongga itu empat tahun yang lalu. Indah. Terang. Berkilau. Berjuta-juta orang bermata _saphire_ di dunia, hanya _azure_-nya lah yang tak bisa sedikitpun kuenyahkan dari pikiranku. Memaksaku mengingat bagaimana mereka menutup, membuka, memohon, dan berharap.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

"_Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Ciel mendongak dan memandang penuh harap padaku. Ah, kuakui aku menyukai tatapan matanya yang sendu itu. Penuh dengan permohonan lirih bagai orang sekarat dimana akulah satu-satu obat yang bisa dia temukan. Tatapan yang kusukai. Penuh harapan sekaligus kecemasan._

_Kuhayati betul-betul saat mata birunya bergerak gelisah dengan pendar terangnya yang indah disela desakan keinginan untuk diakui, untuk dicintai. Dan untuk itu kedua azure itu memantulkan cahaya serupa riak sungai Themes yang hening dan menghanyutkan. Menuntut dalam diam._

"_Tentu saja. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."_

"_Kalau begitu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku disini, kan? Saat aku bangun kau akan ada di sampingku, kan?" aku menyeringai. Kusadari anak dalam pelukanku kini telah benar-benar menjadi milikku. Bukan hanya tubuh, melainkan hati. Tapi saat ini, bagiku Ciel tak lebih dari sosok yang menyedihkan. Barang bekas yang sudah tak kuperlukan. Dan aku menikmati ini. Menikmati bagaimana seseorang bergantung padaku. Membuatku merasa berkuasa._

"_Kalau begitu, janji!" Ciel mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan akupun menyambutnya. Dalam hati, aku menertawakan keluguannya. Kebodohannya. Ketololannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terjebak dengan seorang bocah seperti dia hanya dengan kedua kelingking yang bertaut?_

_Dan kini…aku tahu siapa yang tolol. Aku sadar siapa yang bodoh. Dan aku mengerti siapa yang benar-benar lugu atau lebih tepatnya…buta hati._

_._

**End of Flashback**

.

Tak kusangka, hanya dengan jari kelingkingnya yang kecil, dia bisa mengikat hatiku dengan kuat. Mencengkram bagai kait bajak laut yang menorehkan luka jika aku salah bergerak. Dan kesalahanku yang paling besar adalah saat aku meninggalkannya. Kini, kurasakan hukumanku. Sakit yang teramat sangat saat dia merantai hatiku sementara hatinya…tak pernah kumiliki.

.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go**_

_**.**_

_**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new and reason is you**_

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

_Bunyi alarm membangunkan tidurku yang tanpa mimpi. Menimbulkan sedikit nyeri seolah ribuan semut berjalan diatas tangan kiriku dan yang kudapati hanya Ciel. Ya, Ciel. Hm…bukan kebiasanku untuk mengingat sebuah nama affair yang tak terkenal. Tak apalah. Mungkin secara ajaib kecepatan memoriku bertambah?_

_Yang mengherankan, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku harus menarik tanganku seperlahan mungkin agar bocah itu tak terbangun. Well, mungkin aku hanya tak ingin ada keributan jika dia tahu aku berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja? Tidak. Biasanya aku menikmati saat-saat dimana kencanku memohon padaku agar tak pergi meninggalkan mereka, kan? Terutama pelacur beradab yang menamakan diri mereka "Fans Sebastian". Lalu, kenapa anak ini harus kuperlakukan secara berbeda?_

_Hm, mungkin karena kali ini aku yang menginginkannya secara paksa?_

_Aku beranjak meninggalkan ranjang dan mulai membereskan satu persatu kekacauan disana. Menumpuknya dalam sebuah kopor. Dan saat melakukan itu, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tak bisa sedikitpun beralih darinya. Beralih dari sosok polos dibalik selimut yang kini bergelung nyaman dengan senyum terpahat di wajah lelapnya yang sempurna._

_Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Toh, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengingatnya kembali. Dia hanya tempatku bersenang-senang sekali dan kapasitas otakku tak akan cukup kalau harus menyimpan ingatan tentang orang-orang seperti mereka. Dan sekali lagi…kenapa?_

_Well, mungkin karena di London ini dia adalah hal yang paling menarik yang bisa kutemui?_

_Ah, pemikiran seperti itu sungguh merusak pagiku. Membuatku bimbang saja. Ya, tak ada yang istimewa dari anak ini. Hanya itu yang terus kurekam dalam otakku dan mengedarkannya keseluruh tubuhku untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku hanya sedang berpikir berlebihan. Jadi kuteruskan kegiatanku._

_Saat semua pakaianku kecuali satu kemeja yang dipinjam Ciel sebelumnya sudah sukses terlempar dalam koporku, kini aku harus membereskan diri. Aku harus terbang kembali ke Amerika untuk hidup sebagaimana layaknya seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Dalam dunia Sebastian Michaelis, tak ada Ciel Phantomhive._

_Kuangkat koporku dan ah! Benar juga! Aku melupakan itu! Kuhampiri meja telepon dan mulai menekan nomor laundry. Meminta pakaian Ciel untuk diantar pagi-pagi sekali. Dan selama menelepon, lagi-lagi aku tak bisa lepas dari sosok Ciel. Aku tak ingin bertanya kenapa._

_Selesai menelepon, kuhampiri ranjang dan aku bersumpah, mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dalam hidupku bahwa aku mengucapkan…_

_Goodbye, Ciel!_

**.**

**End of Flashback**

.

Pikiranku saat itu…naif, memang. Karena sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku mengingatnya. Satu perkenalan cukup untuk jatuh cinta, satu sentuhan cukup untuk memiliki, dan satu malam cukup untuk mengasihi seumur hidup. Sebuah pelajaran baru bagiku. Pelajaran yang manis dan sedikit pahit.

Kusingkirkan jemariku dari wajahnya. Berganti meraih jemari tangan kanannya yang tergolek pasrah ke arahku. Kugenggam tak terlalu kencang. Tak ada balasan. Kututup mataku dan berdoa semoga dia mengingat sentuhan ini. Mengingat bahwa malam ini dia menghabiskan waktu denganku walau dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Kuraih genggamanku mendekatiku dan kudekatkan punggung tangannya ke bibirku. Mengecupnya dengan khidmat. Bisakah kau merasakannya, Ciel? Apakah perasaanku tersampaikan?

.

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you**_

.

"Ngg…" gumam Ciel. Namun itu tak sanggup membuatku melepaskan jemarinya yang lentik dari belitan milikku. Tapi yang kali ini…ya! Dia membuatku mendongak dan melepas tangannya dengan _surprise_ karena ceracau yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terkatup itu adalah…

"Se…bas-"

**XXX**

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Sebuah ketukan kasar dan tergesa mampir di pintu apartemenku. Membuatku terpaksa beralih dari Ciel. Dan saat kusadar bahwa semakin lama aku membukanya semakin akan membuat keributan dan membangunkan semua orang, aku melangkah malas ke pintu. Merasa terganggu sekaligus enggan karena aku tahu betul siapa yang berdiri diluar sana.

Saat pintu kamarku terbuka lebar, kulihat sosok pria berambut perak dengan mata _amethyst_-nya yang berkilat marah berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Tingginya sama denganku dan aku tahu kalau dia jauh lebih muda juga dariku. Namun, masihkah aku berharap ada salam manis dan hangat pada orang yang lebih tua ini?

Tentu saja tidak.

Dengan kasar didorongnya pundakku dan dia masuk seenaknya.

"Mana dia?" dia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke pelosok kamar dan menatap jijik sekaligus tak percaya pada apa saja yang terpajang di dinding kamarku.

"Menjijikkan!" komennya. Dan akhirnya dia mendapati sosok yang dia cari. Dengan tergesa dihampirinya Ciel yang tengah damai di ranjang. Mungkin karena menyadari bahwa apa yang Ciel kenakan berbeda dengan saat dia pergi, Ash, pria itu memeriksa setiap detail Ciel seolah aku ini penculik yang bakal mencuri organ dalam bocah itu saja.

Namun aku tak berusaha melarang. Aku menghampirinya dan ikut berdiri di pinggir ranjang. Matanya langsung beralih lagi padaku.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanyanya galak. Mengingatkanku pada herder tahanan yang menginterogasiku dalam kasus lamaku.

"Tak ada. Hanya menggantikannya pakaian dan membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahannya saja," jawabku tenang. Ya, menghadapi anak muda mendidih begini tentu tak boleh dengan kepala panas juga.

"Bohong! Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Apa kalian…"

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku menemukannya di bar dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Jadi aku membawanya kesini," dan aku tahu bahwa ketenangan pun tak akan sanggup membendung kemarahan seorang pemuda yang kalap. Namun aku tak tahu kalau Ash adalah seorang pemuda kalap yang cemburu.

Dia mencengkram kerah bajuku dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku bisa saja melemparnya ke sudut ruangan jika aku mau, namun aku tahu itu tak perlu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menerima desisannya di wajahku.

"Jangan dekati dia! Pergi jauh dari hidupnya! Kau mau melukainya dengan cara bagaimana lagi, brengsek!" tak kujawab.

"Dia membencimu! Dia sangat membencimu! Jadi berhenti mengusiknya!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku mau minta ma-" dan sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, dia melayangkan tinjunya ke pipiku. Cukup kuat hingga sanggup membuatku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kuseka bekas tonjokannya di pipi kananku dengan punggung tangan kiriku.

"MAAF? KAU BILANG KAU MAU MINTA MAAF? DASAR TAK TAHU DIRI! MEMANGNYA KAU MASIH PANTAS UNTUK DIMAAFKAN? SETELAH MEMBUAT CIEL MENANGIS? KAU MAU KUBUNUH?" teriaknya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan membuat Ciel bangun," jawabku tenang sambil bangkit kembali. Ash menoleh panik ke arah Ciel yang kini mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Cih!" tak lama tatapan tajamnya sudah mampir ke orb merahku lagi. "Kau beruntung! Dengar! Jika aku melihatmu ada di sekitar Ciel lagi, aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarmu. Kalau perlu aku akan mengundang semua paparazzi juga NYPD kesini dan membuatmu mati kutu Sebastian!"

_Well_, kalau begitu dia masih berbaik hati karena tidak membawa mereka semua sekarang.

Dia beranjak ke Ciel dan mencoba mengangkat bocah itu dari ranjang ke dalam gendongannya. Dia nampak kesulitan karena berusaha tidak membangunkan Ciel.

"Diam saja disana! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" ketusnya saat aku mendekat untuk coba membantunya. Karena itu kuurungkan niatku dan membiarkannya mencoba sendiri. Tak lama Ciel telah ada dalam gendongannya. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa anak itu akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Ash, berhenti sebentar saat melewatiku.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, Sebastian! Jauhi Ciel atau kau akan menyesal!" dan dia pun beranjak pergi. Membawa serta pujaan hatiku namun aku tahu aku tak berhak mencegah.

BRAK!

Ash menendang pintu dengan kasar agar terbuka lebih lebar dan aku bersyukur tak ada kepala tetangga usil yang mengintip. Setidaknya aku jadi tahu kualitas tidur macam apa yang mereka punya setelah keributan yang cukup berisik tadi. Mungkin jika tiba-tiba tempat ini dibom atom pun mereka tak akan menyadarinya.

Kuhampiri jendela dan kulihat Ash tengah berjalan tertatih ke mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kelihatannya dia cukup kepayahan untuk membuka pintu, namun akhirnya berhasil. Dia mendudukkan Ciel di jok depan. Tak lama dia pun ikut tertelan mobil itu dan akhirnya mobil itu bergerak. Menimbulkan decit yang memekakkan telinga dan menunjukkan betapa benda itu dikendarai dengan tingkat emosional tinggi sebelum akhirnya melesat cepat meninggalkan jalanan depan apartemenku. Meninggalkan Brooklyn.

Kualihkan mataku ke arah bulan yang bolak-balik tersaput awan hitam dan muncul lagi. Ada sedikit hampa dan sesal. _Well_, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku melepas Ciel setelah dia ada dalam genggamanku? Dan lagi-lagi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Ciel…bukanlah hakku.

Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Senyum bahagia karena nyatanya…orang yang berhasil masuk ke mimpi Ciel malam ini adalah aku.

.

.

**Ash's PoV**

Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Dan kini mataku ganti mengejar sosok yang tengah asyik melingkar di atas ranjang besar miliknya. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan terbangun.

Sejak aku menjemputnya dikediaman Sebastian tadi malam, aku tak ingin beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Setidaknya, kenapa dia harus bersama Sebastian Michaelis? Harus seberapa besar sih Tuhan memberi porsi pada pria brengsek itu dalam hidup Ciel?

Dan lagi-lagi aku dibuat kesal!

Tadi Sebastian kesini. Mengantar barang-barang milik Ciel yang terlupakan. Jaket, kaus, identitas, dan _handphone_. Euh! Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang datang kesini. Lancangnya. Aku tahu jika aku membuat keributan disini, itu sama saja dengan mencekik karir Ciel dan mencemarkan nama baikku sendiri. Aku tak mau itu.

Namun, aku masih penasaran. Kenapa Ciel bisa ada di apartemen Sebastian? Benarkah mereka hanya bertemu secara kebetulan? _Well_, aku tak bisa mempercayai itu. Kenapa semua kebetulan dalam hidup Ciel harus selalu Sebastian Michaelis? Tapi…jika mereka memang sengaja…aku tak melihat kesengajaan itu. Paling tidak aku tak menemukan _kissmark_ dibagian tubuh Ciel yang manapun. Dan Ciel yang mabuk berat, itu sudah pasti benar.

Aku tahu bahwa aku harus memastikannya sendiri pada Ciel. Karena itu jugalah aku menunggu.

Kurasakan ranjang bulu angsa yang menopang kepalaku bergetar. Kuangkat kepalaku dan mendapati Ciel tengah menggeliat gelisah. Pertanda dia akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Lirihannya tertahan, mengumpulkan berbagai macam bahasa tak jelas yang menurutku, merupakan kesimpulan dari semua mimpinya semalam.

Dan aku tak bisa tidak mengerutkan kening dan menahan gejolak panas didadaku saat dengan sangat jelas dia meracau…

"Mm…Se…bas…ti…an…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

AN :

Owowo...akhirnya UPdaTE juga! Kesibukan nggak jelas, pergi jauh2 sana! Hush! Hush!

Gomen kawan2! Sbenernya sy inget sama omongan sy yg mau update 2 mgg/**lebih**. Sy nggak bermaksud menundanya selama ini. Sumpah! 2 fic sy yg dah lebih dulu update pun bs sy lanjut lantaran sy istirahat di rumah selama 2 hari karna sakit *PLAK!*

Oke, maaf ya jadi curhat~

Nggak terasa fic ini udah sampai chap 7. Padahal tdnya sy pikir fic ini bakal tamat di chap 7. Sekarang sy harus mikir ulang deh! Honestly sy sendiri jd nggak bisa menduga kapan serial ini tamat. Sy aja baru ngeh klo chap 4-7 ini bercerita untuk 1 hari! Wow! Ampe melongo sy.

Mudah2an gak pada bosen ya ma cerita ini. Kalau bosan, bilang aja. Nanti sy cari cara gmana untuk memangkasnya. He...

Dan yg udah menunggu adegan berdarah2, gomen ya karna sy nggak bisa bayangin gimana harusnya Ash & Sebas berantem mengingat situasi yg terlalu kondusif *alah! ngomong apa sih ni?*

Dan...saatnya balas review~

**Nesia Yufa** : Thanks ya atas review dan dukungannya. Jujur, sy rada alergi sm hal2 romantis. Di chap lalu, cara ngomong Sebas out of chara sy banget. Makanya jadi syok! Tapi itukan Sebas! Lagipula klo teman2 suka sy jg senang. Jadi kepikiran, ternyata romantisme...nggak buruk juga...he...

**Hatsune Julie** : Cepet gak update-an sy *PLAK* Anyuuh... Makasih banyak ya dah baca dan review fic ini, Julie-san!

**Reyn-kun Walker** : Hasil rekamannya kirim2 ke sy ya! He... Makasih atas review-nya, Reyn!

**nanachie** : Wah, adegan smackdown-nya ga ada, nana-chan! Sorry! Tapi thanks ya dah mau baca & review fic ini! ^^

**mommiji aki** : Thanks ya akhirnya dah mau review fic ini meskipun mommiji-san terpaksa sepertinya. Jadi...chap ini review lagi ya! Klo nggak...nggak sy update *malah maksa beneran*

**Yunoki Touya** : Ha? Yunoki pecinta kucing jg? Bukannya pecinta rabbit? Tapi terima kasih ya buat review-nya!

**Rin Sakana** : Sebas, ada yg mau ngeliat kmu menderita selain sy lho! *diinjek* Auch! Makasih dah baca dan review fic ini ya Rin-san! Salam kenal!

**chibi-Rhoyukina** : Yukina, makasih ya buat segala atensi dan dukungannya juga review-nya buat fic ini. *bows*

**Umiikpmft** : He...iya itu maksudnya partikel deng! Tahu sendiri...bukan nekochan namanya klo nggak typo bahkan buat nulis AN doang. Hahaha! Arigatou dah selalu ngikutin serial ini dan review ya Umii! ^^

**Sara Hikari** : Iya, ya! Perasaan jadi ky sinetron. Kepotong disaat geregetin. Huwaa...padahal kan sy nggak suka sinetron! Thank you ya dah baca fic ini dan mereview-nya, Hikari-san!

**Sei Ryuzaki** : Sy dah lanjut, nih. Makasih ya untuk review dan atensinya. Salam kenal! ^^

Well, sy harap kalian bersedia kembali meng-klik tombol review dibawah lagi. He... Comment baik ataupun buruk sy terima asalkan disertai kritik membangun, ya!

Dan buat kawan2 yg dah baca tapi nggak review, sy jg mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Maaf klo fic ini banyak kekurangannya.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di update-an sy yg lainnya.

My Ow!

^w^

Si Pecinta Kucing


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

- Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

- Apologize by One Republic

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

Karna diketik dlm keadaan setengah sadar *blend antara ngantuk & flu*, typo, kejanggalan cerita, atau apa aja yg sy lupa u/ cantumkan atau sbaliknya, harap dimaklumi. Tolong ingatkan sy di review, ya. Ada yg punya saran u/ penyakit pelupa? Bisa tolong dicantumkan juga? He...^^

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Nesia Eg Yufa, Reyn-kun Walker, Arleena Lauren, toganeshiro-chan, mommiji aki, Yunoki Trancy, Sara Hikari, Rin Sakana, nanachie, chibi-Rhoyukina, Hatsune Julie, Nirmala Azalea Maurish**

**Thanks a lot for your review, guys! Maaf karena sy nggak me-reply satu-satu, ya! Dah ngantuk soalnya^^**

**But I HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAP! Thanks! *bows*  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**Ash's PoV**

"Mm…Se…bas…ti…an…"

CTIK!

Ada sedikit sengatan listrik merambati sekujur tubuhku. Rasanya seperti ada sebatang korek api yang dijentikkan tepat dihatiku. Panas. Lagi-lagi dia!

Seolah diganjal oleh sesuatu yang berat, mata Ciel tak jua membuka dengan benar. Emosi yang sudah diubun-ubun mendesakku untuk menarik tangannya, memaksanya duduk, dan bercerita. Oh, syukurlah itu masih hanya ada dalam pikiranku saja.

"Ng…," Ciel menggeliat dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Perlahan tapi pasti, _azure_-nya yang berkabut terlihat juga. "Hoam!"

Ciel bangkit untuk duduk dengan susah payah. Dia memijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan dan setelah selesai, dia melempar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Dahinya berkernyit dengan heran. Terlihat jelas usaha kerasnya untuk menyadari keberadaannya sekarang hingga matanya sampai kepadaku.

"A-aku…ini di rumah, kan?" ujarnya heran.

"Memang kau berharap sedang ada dimana?" sahutku dingin. Masih mencoba meredam emosi yang sejak tadi menggelegak. Dia nampak sedikit tercengang karena nada bicaraku, mungkin.

"Mm…tidak! Hanya saja…bukankah semalam aku kabur?" kali ini dia nampak ragu.

"Ya! Dan apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana setelah itu, hanya kau sendiri yang tahu. Dimana kau menghabiskan malammu kemarin, Ciel?" ujarku lagi.

"Eh? Dimana, ya?" tanyanya. Lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia memijit pelipisnya lagi. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah…bar di Brooklyn, ya? Bar yang direkomendasikan supir taksi itu. Ah! Jangan-jangan yang mengantarku pulang itu pria _blonde_ yang mentraktirku minum semalam? Apa benar?"

Wajah Ciel yang penuh tanda tanya menghentak kesadaranku. Jadi benar? Semalam dia hanya secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Sebastian? Dia bahkan tidak menyebut-nyebut si brengsek itu. Apa kebetulan seperti itu memang ada?

"Ash?" suara Ciel yang penuh selidik menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh? I-iya! Semalam dia yang mengantarmu," ucapku bohong. _Well,_ kurasa lebih baik aku tak usah menyebut-nyebut tentang Sebastian Michaelis lagi dihadapan Ciel. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak ingin pria itu mengganggu hidup Ciel lagi. _Well_, mungkin lebih tepatnya hidupku. Aku tak akan sanggup melihat hubungan mereka membaik. Setidaknya aku melihat peluang itu.

"Ho…," jawab Ciel. Aku menatap anak yang lebih muda empat tahun dariku itu. Rasanya sungguh aneh. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup bersamanya dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya semalam dengan kadar kecemburuan setinggi ini.

Kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku tak pernah cemburu saat Ciel beradu akting dengan lawan mainnya yang yeah, tak sekali dua kali harus beradegan pelukan ataupun ciuman. Kenapa? Apa karena aku bisa melihat cinta hangat untuk Sebastian yang tak pernah kulihat dimatanya saat dia berakting? _Damn!_ Kenapa? Kenapa? Rasanya semakin kupikirkan, semakin tak ada hasilnya. Hanya akan ada 'kenapa' yang lainnya.

"Ciel! Mm…kejadian semalam…aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tak nyaman. Sungguh!" aku naik ke ranjang dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia mendongak ke arahku dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi…heran. Sampai tak lama…

"Ah! Itu! Ya! Aku marah padamu! Aku…aku tak ingin mendapat perlakuan seperti itu disaat aku kebingungan. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Ash?" tanyanya sambil menegakkan duduknya yang semula goyah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" Ciel mengerjapkan matanya yang kini cerah sepenuhnya saat aku menjawab demikian. Mulutnya ternganga dan tubuhnya condong ke belakang.

"A-a…," aku hanya menatapnya yang tengah kebingungan. Antara percaya dan tidak seolah dia baru saja menemukan kucingnya mati dibunuh kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku serius, Ciel! Aku mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu!" ujarku kian mantap. Lagi-lagi Ciel menghadiahiku dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Selagi dia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, aku tak akan berhenti membuatnya tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa, maka akan kukatakan bahwa aku cemburu! Aku cemburu karena kau lebih mencintai dia yang baru sekali kau temui ketimbang aku. Aku cemburu karena nyatanya, orang itu jauh lebih membekas dihatimu. Aku marah! Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau cintai sepenuh hati seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Jika kau mau denganku, akan kubahagiakan dirimu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu ataupun meninggalkanmu seperti yang dilakukan Sebastian padamu. Kau tahu aku serius, kan Ciel? Aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu, kan?"

Ciel melihatku seperti melihat sebuah teror. Tubuhnya gemetar. Segala perasaan campur aduk terpantul dimatanya. Tak percaya, takut, ragu, heran, ingin tahu, bingung, dan rasa bersalah. Semuanya berpendar bagai tujuh warna pelangi dimatanya. Suram. Tapi tetap indah.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk merapikan rambut di pelipis kanannya yang berantakan. Dia tak mengelak. Namun dia menunduk.

"Kalau kau serius…," aku menghentikan aktivitasku dengan tanda tanya besar berkelebat di kepalaku. Apa yang mau dia ucapkan? Apa dia akan marah?

"…buat aku melupakannya, Ash! Bantu aku melupakannya! Buat aku hanya mengingatmu seorang!"

Begitu dia selesai mengatakan itu, aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menariknya dalam pelukanku. Dia tak menolak. Dan saat penolakan tak jua kudapatkan, kuraih bibirnya dalam ciuman yang hangat dan tergesa. Seolah aku tak lagi punya waktu untuk menikmati detik-detik saat kedua bibir kami bertaut. Aku…aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan dia. Meskipun saat ini posisiku tak lebih dari sekedar pengganti Sebastian.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak saat Ciel mengizinkanku mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Terasa masam akibat rasa alkohol yang dia tenggak semalam. Tetapi yang kurasakan hanyalah manis.

"Mm…ng…," desahnya dan aku harus mengutuk kodrat kami sebagai manusia yang membutuhkan udara. Ciel nampak terengah sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah saat ciuman kami lepas. Membuatku menginginkannya lagi. Namun saat aku meraih wajahnya dengan tangan besarku, dia menghindar. Mungkin dia menyadari raut kecewa diwajahku hingga buru-buru mengklarifikasi.

"Maaf! Aku sedikit…capek," aku mengangguk maklum dan hanya membelai kepalanya. Dia tak menolak saat kutarik tubuhnya untuk bersandar padaku. "Oh, iya! Bukankah sore ini aku harus tampil di pertunjukkan Bibi Angelina?"

"Istirahat saja. Biar kubatalkan," ujarku. Masih mengelus rambutnya yang lembut. Namun dia segera melonjak dari sandarannya dan duduk menghadapku dengan ekspresi protes yang imut.

"Apa? Jangan! Ini kan Bibi Angelina! Bibi Angelina, lho!" katanya. Kini matanya membulat seperti kucing dan aku tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum. Tentu saja. Bibi Angelina kan orang yang telah berjasa besar mengasah Ciel yang tadinya berlian kasar menjadi berlian yang sesungguhnya. Alangkah egoisnya jika kami tak membalas kebaikannya. Apalagi jika hanya tampil di pertunjukkan yang digelar sekolah teaternya.

"Hehe, oke! Oke! Tapi, benar tak apa-apa? Maksudku…kau tak akan mengacaukan pertunjukkan mereka karena efek mabuk, kan?"

"Aku kan sudah sadar! Lagipula aku hanya jadi bintang tamu yang tampil tak lebih dari 5 menit. Tak usah khawatir!" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, mandi sana! Akan kubuatkan minuman jeruk nipis!" aku bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas beranjak dari sana.

"Ash!" panggil Ciel saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya yang masih duduk di ranjang.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku-" aku memotong ucapannya sebelum dia selesai.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau belum mencintaiku. Tapi akan kubuat kau begitu!" selesai mengucapkan itu, aku lekas keluar dan meninggalkan Ciel dibalik pintu tertutup yang kini entah berwajah seperti apa.

.

.

**Ciel's PoV**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu saat seorang wanita muda mendekat ke arahku. _Gesture_-nya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Karena itu aku memposisikan diriku setengah membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan telingaku di mulut wanita muda yang ada di bawah panggungku itu.

Panggung? Ya, ini hanya sebuah lakon. Lakon yang kumainkan untuk pertunjukkan Bibi Angelina. Lakon teater modern berjudul '_Last Change_'. Disini aku berperan sebagai seorang penyanyi café. Peran kecil saja. Lagu yang baru kuakui kuselesaikan, hanya kunyanyikan bait terakhirnya begitu tirai pertunjukkan dibuka.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak nyaman ikut main di sini. Ceritanya sedikit banyak memiliki kemiripan dengan kisahku dan Sebastian. Seorang wanita muda terlibat cinta satu malam dengan seorang pria brengsek yang meninggalkannya seperti sampah. Sang wanita ingin membalas dendam namun pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta lagi pada pria brengsek itu dan akhirnya…tentu saja indah.

Dan apakah aku akan sebodoh wanita itu? Atau…apakah Sebastian akan jatuh cinta padaku seperti halnya si pria brengsek pada wanita bodoh di pertunjukan ini? Aku tak yakin.

Jika bukan karena permintaan dari Bibi Angelina, aku tak akan sudi main di pertunjukan dengan cerita macam ini. Walaupun yang memerankannya Hugh Grant dan Julia Roberts sekalipun. Walaupun naskahnya memenangkan Golden Globe, aku tetap tak akan mau. Ini lebih seperti melihat kenangan buruk sendiri.

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil mengangkat jempol pada sang wanita yang kini tersenyum puas. Inilah hal yang membuatku sedikit senang menerima tawaran ini. Dia meminta sebuah lagu padaku. Lagu yang sebenarnya ingin kutujukan untuk Sebastian juga. Alangkah senangnya jika sekarang dia ada disini untuk mendengarku menyanyikan ini. Untuknya. Tapi…apa iya dia ada disini? Sekali lagi, aku tak yakin.

Kuangkat biola ditanganku ke bahuku dan dengan lembut kugesekkan senarnya. Not-not yang kumainkan memainkan sebuah harmoni sebagai pembuka dan akhirnya tergantikan oleh alat musik lainnya saat aku mulai menyanyi.

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

Dan aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mengingat pagi itu dimana aku tak menemukannya di sampingku. Herannya, aku mengingat dengan samar bahwa dia…mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

.

.

**Sebastian's PoV**

Ah, senangnya melihat Ciel berdiri di sana. Aku tak yakin setelah mabuk seberat itu semalam dia masih sanggup tampil di pertunjukan ini. Ya, aku membeli tiket VIP teater ini dari bonus tips yang kudapatkan di Mist Night hanya karena ada tulisan '**Guest Star : Ciel Phantomhive**' di posternya. Dan alangkah senangnya aku karena itu benar.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa Ciel masih mau menerima peran semacam ini. Peran kecil dimana dia tak jadi tokoh utama. Mungkin itulah bedanya dia denganku dulu. Dia begitu membumi. Makan es krim di taman, ke bar kecil tanpa penyamaran, dan sekarang, main di teater anak sekolahan sebagai cameo dengan _image_-nya sebagai bintang besar.

Jika bukan karena ingin melihatnya, aku tak akan sudi melihat pertunjukan ini. Bukan! Bukan karena pertunjukan ini jelek. Sebagai pertunjukan pemula, sandiwara ini begitu sempurna. Betapa hebatnya Nyonya Barnett mendidik siswa-siswinya. Yang membuatku tak ingin melihatnya adalah…karena cerita ini mempertontonkan ketololanku.

Ya, aku seperti pria itu. Pria yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan wanita -orang- yang dia cintai. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan, aku harus mendengar ini dari bibir orang yang kucintai. Mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Ciel.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red , now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**_

Awalnya aku dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan biola hingga aku menyadari nada lagu apa yang sedang dia susun. Dan rasanya…lebih baik aku menghilang saja atau…dicabut nyawanya daripada harus mendengar lirik yang dia ucapkan dan membuatku merasakan derita bersalah ini. Sakit. Lebih sakit daripada yang kuduga.

Mungkin aku sudah gila karena semua orang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan menyisakan kami berdua di ruang teater yang luas ini namun terasa sempit untukku. Ciel masih ada di panggung dan menyeringai sambil terus menyanyikan lagu sialan itu seolah dia menikmati keresahanku saat ini. Seolah dia ingin menghukumku dengan semua ini. Ya, aku bisa merasakannya. Bisakah kau berhenti, Ciel? Hentikan! Kumohon!

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

Tapi semakin aku meminta semakin jelas suara amarah dalam vokal lembut pemuda itu sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar ada dihadapanku, mencengkram kedua bahuku, dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiriku. Dan dia pun sukses berbisik dengan suara seksinya yang…jahat?

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**_

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" aku tersadar baru berteriak cukup keras saat semua mata dari orang-orang yang tadi sempat menghilang tertuju ke arahku. Membuatku semakin tak nyaman. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

**XXX**

Aku melahap hot dog yang baru saja kubeli tanpa selera. Satu dua gigit, dan aku hanya akan kembali menatap daun-daun maple yang gugur di halaman belakang gedung teater yang sepi. Hampir setengah jam aku mematung disini.

Tak kusangka ternyata berhadapan dengan Ciel sebegini mengerikannya. _Well_, aku memang tak berhadapan langsung dengannya, tapi…rasanya seperti…

Ah, entahlah! Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri. Bukankah aku yang sudah bertekad untuk menemui Ciel dan meminta maaf? Tapi menghadapi kebencian dari suaranya saja aku tak sanggup. Aku memang brengsek! Aku memang pengecut! Lalu apa aku harus menyerah?

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku harus menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai. Hutangku pada anak-anak yang lain sudah kubayar dengan hukuman penjara dan ganti rugi, tapi anak ini? Kurasa sakit yang kurasakan tak lebih sakit dari apa yang dia rasakan. Setengahnya pun tidak.

Ya, aku tetap harus meminta maaf padanya. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. Namun tidak dengan melarikan diri. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dia mengetahuinya. Apakah nantinya dia akan jadi milikku atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Toh, aku juga tak mau memaksanya untuk mencintaiku.

BRAK!

Aku menoleh ke arah suara ribut-ribut itu berasal. Dari pintu belakang gedung teater yang terbuka lebar. Mataku membulat tatkala melihat siapa yang baru saja keluar dari sana. Ash. Ah, bukan dia yang membuatku terkejut, namun sosok dalam gendongannya yang kelihatannya tak sadarkan diri. Ciel. Seorang wanita serba merah yang dikenal publik sebagai Angelina Barnett dan seorang pria yang tak kutahu siapa menyusul mereka dengan wajah tak kalah cemas.

Aku langsung bangkit dari dudukku dan mengikuti Ash dengan mata. Dia nampak tergesa dan raut cemas tak dapat disembunyikannya saat dia melarikan tubuh Ciel ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang berbeda dengan yang dikendarai Ash saat menjemput Ciel semalam. Setelah kedua orang lainnya menyusul ke dalam, mobil itu pun melesat cepat keluar dari pelataran.

Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Ciel?

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

- Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

**Warning** : Shonen-ai, AU, Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Nesia Eg Yufa, Hatsune Julie, ShuAliCiel, Sara Hikari, Reyn-kun Walker, toganeshiro-chan, Yunoki Trancy, Yuutachi, chibi-Rhoyukina, Arleena lauren, Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii**

**Thanks dah baca dan review fic ini, kawan-kawan!  
*bows***

**And, ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**Ciel's PoV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang terasa panjang. Sendirian. Di sebuah kamar serba putih. Dan kenapa aku ada disini? Akh! Ash memang suka berlebihan.

Hal terakhir yang bisa kuingat adalah…dadaku nyeri dan kepalaku pusing. Entah terjadi kapan. Kurasa tak lebih dari 3 hari yang lalu. Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Pasti aku jatuh pingsan dan dia membawaku ke rumah sakit. Untuk hal sepele macam kelelahan begini saja…cih!

Kulemparkan pandangan keluar jendela yang tak jauh dari ranjangku. Aku malas turun, namun aku tahu bahwa kamarku ada di lantai atas. Mungkin dua atau tiga. Aa~h bukankah seminggu ini aku harus _reading_? Apa yang kulakukan disini?

JKREK!

Bola mataku bergerak ke asal suara. Pintu. Kudapati sosok Ash muncul dari baliknya dengan wajah lesu. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya saat melihatku yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mendekatiku dengan ekspresi yang…aneh menurutku.

"Ciel? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil menyapu rambutku dengan jemarinya.

"Kesal," jawabku datar. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menautkan kedua alis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya! Aku kesal! Kenapa aku harus mendapati diriku ada di rumah sakit? Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tak perlu terlalu berlebihan. Apapun yang terjadi padaku hanya karena faktor kelelahan. Tak perlu ke rumah sakit segala! Lagipula akhir-akhir ini kau sering menawarkanku untuk membatalkan syuting. Hari ini kau berniat untuk membatalkan _reading_-ku juga?" omelku panjang lebar.

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bersikap profesional. Memang mereka yang membutuhkanku. Para produser dan sutradara film itu. Bukan masalah besar bagi mereka jika aku telat atau mangkir dari syuting sekali dua kali, namun aku tak mau itu. Aku membangun karir ini dengan susah payah. Dari nol. Dipermalukan dan mempermalukan diri. Direndahkan dan merendahkan diri. Dan untuk semua itu aku tak akan terlena.

Inilah aku. Aku masih Ciel Phantomhive yang sama. Yang tak akan lengah hanya karena nama besar dan tawaran melimpah. Dan sekarang, orang yang mendukungku sejak awal malah mengharapkan hal yang sebaliknya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ash?" tanyaku sambil mendelik padanya. Dia nampak terkejut. Nampak tak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Aku bangkit dan berlutut di ranjang agar wajah kami sejajar.

"Kau sengaja? Kau sengaja ingin mengurangi jadwalku sedikit demi sedikit agar aku lebih sering di rumah bersamamu, begitu? Ayolah, Ash! Jangan kekanakan!"

"Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa, Ciel! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti situasimu atau keadaanmu!"

"Lalu katakan apa situasiku!" ujarku sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria yang dulunya kakakku. Aku tak tahu apa hubungan kami sekarang. Dan aku tak peduli.

Aku kesal! Kesal! Kenapa? Padahal bekerja adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk lari. Lari dari pikiranku akan Sebastian. Hanya saat aku bekerja dan meleburkan diri dalam watak orang lain, aku bisa melumpuhkan saraf otakku yang ingin terus mengingatnya. Hanya saat aku menjalani identitasku yang penulis naskah buatlah aku merasa tak harus mengenangnya. Atau…aku hanya ingin merasa 'begitu'?

"Aku…," mata violet itu mencoba menolakku. Berputar menghindar seiring wajah sang empunya yang berkelit. Dan itu membuatku makin frustasi. Kulepaskan cengkeramanku dan dengan napas mendengus aku turun dari ranjang.

"Aku mau pulang! Aku mau siap-siap! Jika kau sudah tak sanggup jadi manajer untukku secara profesional seperti halnya kegagalanmu untuk jadi seorang kakak, berhentilah!" aku berjalan bergegas ke pintu. Masa bodoh akan kenyataan bahwa aku masih memakai piyama rumah sakit. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak suka disini. Namun…

Aku merasakan sebuah gaya menarikku ke belakang saat genggaman besar meraih pergelangan tanganku. Akupun berbalik ke arah si pelaku dengan hidung berkernyit. Oke, amarahku sudah di ubun-ubun. Dan sial! Itu membuat dadaku nyeri lagi. Tapi aku tegar pada pendirianku. Marah dan pura-pura tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Berhenti keras kepala, Ciel! Kau mau tahu ada apa? Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu? _Fine_! Ayo!"

Ash menarikku keluar kamar. Menggeretku seolah aku ini mainan mobil-mobilannya. Kami jadi pusat perhatian saat menyusuri koridor, kemudian selamat saat kami masuk ke lift. Kebetulan lift kosong hingga aku leluasa untuk memprotes.

"Kau ini apa-apaan! Lepaskan!" ujarku sambil menyentakkan tanganku darinya. Namun itu tak membuatku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Cengkeraman itu malah terasa semakin keras. "Ash!"

Ash tak menggubris. Pintu lift terbuka dan dia menyeretku keluar. Sial! Aku tak mau diperlakukan begini!

"Ash!"

Dia tetap berjalan di depanku seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Ashton!" kupanggil nama kecilnya keras. Berharap dia merespon. Tapi lagi-lagi aku dianggap seperti angin lalu. Sial! Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa jadi aku yang diintimidasi? Dan akh! Dadaku rasanya berdentum-dentum.

"Ashton Hetcher Wales!"

Saat aku selesai menyebut nama lengkapnya, dia tengah membuka pintu yang…ah- aku tak sempat baca tulisannya. Kar- apa?

Kami menarik perhatian seorang pria setengah botak berkacamata dari berkas yang tengah dia baca. Dari pakaiannya aku tahu bahwa dia…yeah, seorang dokter. Walaupun aku tak tahu dia siapa karena ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu, auranya yang penuh wibawa membuatku berhenti memprotes dengan sendirinya. Entah mengapa aku tak ingin terlihat ribut dihadapannya.

"Ah, ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang ramah sambil memperbaiki posisi berdirinya yang semula menghadap rak di belakang mejanya ke arah kami.

"Dokter, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia begitu ingin tahu, keras kepala, dan tak sabaran," langsung kuhadiahi Ash dengan pelototan saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Uh! Mempermalukanku, eh? Tapi…ada apa sih ini sebenarnya?

"_Well_, apa ini tak terlalu cepat?" tanya sang dokter. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat siapa namanya. Dr. Richard Norton.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjadi Dokter! Sejak tadi dia menahanku disini padahal aku harus _reading_ naskah. Anda mengerti, kan? Aku tak bisa lebih lama ada disini," sahutku.

Ya, aku sudah tak tahan lagi ada di tempat ini. Aku juga sudah mulai stress dengan tekanan yang menghentak didadaku karena aku sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu ada apa ini. Sekarang ganti Ash yang memelototiku.

"_Well_, bisakah kalian tenang dan duduk?" Dokter Norton mempersilahkan kami duduk di kursi depan mejanya. Aku dan Ash saling pandang sejenak sebelum mengambil duduk di kursi masing-masing. Dokter Norton mengambil sebuah berkas yang dia letakkan di tumpukan paling atas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Ciel?" tanyanya sambil membuka-buka berkasnya. Aku tergagap sebentar. Saat dokter berkharisma itu tersenyum ke arahku, aku benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Eh, ah, apa ya?" jawabku bingung. Kalau 'ditembak' seperti itu aku juga jadi bingung. Dan…perasaanku yang mana yang dia maksudkan?

"Haha! Kau bingung, ya? Maksudku, apa yang kau rasakan secara fisik? Mungkin yang sering kau alami akhir-akhir ini?" ah!

"Mm…apa ya? Kurasa aku kelelahan. Hanya pusing biasa. Jika lelah, aku merasa dadaku nyeri. Seperti diremat oleh sesuatu. Dan terkadang terasa sesak. Tapi itu tak lama, kok! Jika aku duduk istirahat, semuanya akan membaik dengan sendirinya dan aku bisa kembali beraktivitas. Ada apa Dokter?" jawabku ragu. Dokter itu mendelik padaku dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin tahu sekarang?" kata-katanya membuatku makin penasaran saja. Dan, ukh! Lagi-lagi dadaku…

"Te-tentu saja! Aku ingin tahu sekarang, Dok! _Please_!"

Dokter Norton menghela napas panjang. Dia menyandarkan diri di kursinya sendiri dan menatapku lama.

"Kau sedang kambuh, kan? Jangan gegabah," ujarnya lembut. Aku terhenyak. Dia tahu kalau dadaku sedang… "Duduklah yang tenang dulu."

Kali ini aku menurut. Kusandarkan tubuhku di kursi dan kucoba untuk rileks. Kupejamkan mata lalu kuhirup dan kuhembuskan udara perlahan-lahan. Hal yang selalu kulakukan jika aku 'kambuh'. Bagus! Kelihatannya aku harus mempunyai alasan lain akan sakitku selain 'kelelahan'.

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak normal kembali. Menggusur semua sakit didadaku pergi. Seperti biasa. Kubuka mataku dan kuhadapi Dokter Norton kembali. Dia menyambutku dengan senyum.

"Aku siap!" ujarku. Aku menoleh ke arah Ash yang tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku. Kubiarkan. Toh, keberadaannya memang menenangkan. Ah, betapa aku menyesali perkataanku yang kasar tadi. Harusnya aku yakin bahwa apapun yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang terbaik untukku. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Tapi aku malah…

Ah! Ciel! Malulah pada dirimu sendiri!

"Ciel, memang banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa gejala seperti itu hanyalah faktor kelelahan belaka. Beberapa memang seperti itu adanya, namun beberapa yang lainnya tidak. Karena pikiran itulah yang membuat orang enggan memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan membuat segalanya terlambat," aku ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan utuh. Sungguh. Hanya saja tidak sekarang.

"Bisa langsung Anda katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, Dok?" tanyaku. Kurasakan genggaman Ash makin erat. Bukan karena kelancanganku, melainkan untuk menguatkanku.

"Hm, begini Ciel. Sakit yang kau pikir kelelahan biasa itu sebenarnya adalah…" aku menelan ludah saat Dokter Norton menggantung ucapannya. "Kau menderita penyakit jantung, Ciel."

Dan aku hanya sanggup ternganga. Aku tak bisa memikirkan reaksi apapun yang pantas. Menangis tertahan seperti adegan film? _No_. Histeris? Kau bercanda? Diam? _Well_, kurasa saat ini itu yang paling bijak.

Kali ini aku merasakan ibu jari Ash mengusap punggung tanganku pelan. Seolah menghapus semua kata-kata yang terlontar dari sang dokter agar tak merasuk padaku dari sana.

"A-apa? Jantung?" aku tak sanggup diam. Dan memastikan kembali sambil tergagap, kurasa bukan hal yang terburuk. Jantung? Hebat! Aku bahkan tak kena serangan jantung disaat aku harus!

"Ya, Ciel. Penyakit ini bisa disebabkan oleh banyak hal. Gaya hidup tak sehat salah satunya. Makan dan istirahat tak teratur, jarang olahraga, merokok, bekerja terlalu keras, minuman beralkohol, dan faktor psikologis atau stress. Aku sudah berbincang dengan Ash. Dia bilang kau _workaholic_ dan pecandu alkohol, benar?" aku menoleh ke Ash yang juga menatapku. Lalu aku beralih kembali pada sosok bijak dihadapan kami.

"Mungkin kau terlalu stress akan pekerjaanmu dan sebagainya. Saat seseorang mengalami stress, tubuhnya akan mengeluarkan hormon _cortisol__*_ yang menyebabkan pembuluh darah menjadi kaku."

"Hormon _norepinephrine__*_ pun akan diproduksi tubuh saat menderita stress dan akan mengakibatkan naiknya tekanan darah. Pembuluh yang kaku akan menghambat aliran darah ke jantung. Terlebih jika tekanan darahnya naik. Pasti jantung akan bekerja sangat keras dan kewalahan hingga menimbulkan serangan jantung."

"Apa yang sering kau alami itu adalah serangan jantung, Ciel. Apabila terlalu sering kau alami, percaya padaku bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untukmu. Jadi lebih baik mencegahnya, kan? Mumpung penyakitmu belum terlalu parah karena belum ada penyumbatan."

"Nah, mulai sekarang, kurangilah jadwal kerjamu. Istirahat yang banyak, bukan hanya badan, tapi juga pikiran. Dan berhenti minum alkohol. Kau masih muda. Masih banyak yang harus kau nikmati daripada sekedar _stroke_ karena serangan jantung lalu mati muda, bukan?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Ya, aku masih muda. Namun apalagi yang bisa kunikmati. Kehidupan bahagiaku telah direnggut jauh sebelum ini. Apa arti bahagia bagiku yang sekarang pun aku sama sekali tak tahu.

Dan apa tadi yang dia bicarakan? Mati muda? Konyol. Aku tak pernah benar-benar hidup. Jam hidupku telah berhenti saat aku tak menemukan'nya' di sampingku. Selama ini aku tak ubahnya seperti mesin. Hidupku monoton dan dipenuhi dengan bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Dan jantung?

Khu, khu! Jantungku…aku tak punya. Dia sudah kuserahkan pada orang paling brengsek yang sialnya, paling kucintai. Aku telah memberikannya dihari ketika kedua kelingking kami bertaut. Tak pernah kembali lagi padaku.

Jadi…dengan kenyataan seperti ini, apalagi bedanya buatku? Kehidupanku terlalu semu dan pasti akan sangat mudah untuk kuakhiri. Mungkin. Tapi kenapa…air brengsek ini mengalir dari kedua bola mataku?

"Ciel!" Ash langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kubalas dengan melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Baiklah, dan sekarang kenapa aku harus menangis didadanya? Dalam pelukannya? Siapa yang tadi begitu sombong dan berpikir bahwa menyesali segalanya adalah hal yang konyol?

Kenapa?

Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini pun aku harus memikirkan si brengsek itu?

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

**Ash's PoV**

Sudah seminggu sejak Ciel divonis menderita penyakit jantung dan selama seminggu itu pula dia berubah menjadi lebih penurut. Aku telah mengatur ulang semua jadwalnya. Satu kegiatan sehari, itu sudah cukup. Padahal untuk satu kali itu pun dibutuhkan waktu minimal 3-5 jam. Hah, betapa selama ini Ciel bekerja dengan cara maraton.

Berita tentang sakitnya tak sampai tersebar luas ke pers. Pingsannya dia dan terlihatnya dia di koridor rumah sakit sudah diklarifikasi sebagai sakit karena kelelahan biasa. Ciel tak ingin keadaannya diketahui orang banyak. Ya, lagipula untuk apa menyiarkan kabar yang buruk?

Aku meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring bubur gandum, sepotong castela wortel kukus, sepiring kecil potongan apel, segelas air putih, dan obat di meja samping ranjang Ciel. Ciel yang tengah duduk termangu di tepi jendela kamarnya menoleh ke arahku. Kuberikan senyum terbaikku dan dia membalas.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Melihat kota New York di sore hari. Aku tak pernah tahu mereka bisa terlihat seindah ini," jawabnya sambil melemparkan pandangan lagi keluar jendela.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Kusandarkan punggungku di kusen jendela dan kuamati betul-betul wajah di hadapanku ini. Sempurna. Dan raut terpesonanya yang tulus menambah pesonanya sendiri. Sesuatu yang entah kapan terakhir kalinya kulihat.

"Kau jauh lebih indah daripada mereka," ujarku. Ciel melihatku sambil tercengang. Kemudian dia tersenyum dengan dahi yang berkernyit.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan kekehan pelan terlepas disela kedua bibirnya yang terbuka. Ah, dia benar-benar...

"Hum, aku tak bohong. Eh, aku sudah buatkan kau makan malam. Makanlah! Setelah itu minum obat," ujarku.

"Kau sebut makanan ternak itu makan malam?" tanyanya dengan raut mencemooh saat dilihatnya menunya kali ini. Terutama pada piring bubur gandum.

Seminggu ini dia harus menjalani diet ketat. Bubur gandum adalah salah satu makanan rutinnya. Jika tidak untuk sarapan, ya untuk makan malam. Selain itu, aku buatkan telur dan sayuran rebus, atau salad dengan desert yang mengandung sayuran atau buah. Makanannya harus dijaga betul-betul setidaknya sampai dia benar-benar baikan.

"_Well_, besok kau bisa makan _steak_," ujarku. Ciel menegakkan punggungnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias.

"_Steak_ wortel," jawabanku langsung disambut pukulan bertubi-tubi di lenganku. "Ow! Hentikan! Hei!"

"Iseng! Dasar!" seru Ciel sambil terus memukuliku.

"Iya, iya! Maaf!"

Ciel menghentikan aktivitasnya sambil merengut imut. Ah, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kami bercanda seperti ini? Aku nyaris tak ingat. Itu terjadi jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika kami masih tinggal di London. Di rumah sederhana namun nyaman dan bahagia. Ah~~

"Hei! Bukankah kau harus ke London?" tanya Ciel. Kulongok jam tanganku lalu melihat ke arahnya lagi. Pukul 4.57.

"Hm…apa kau yakin tak apa jika kutinggal?" tanyaku.

"Tak masalah! Aku janji tak akan macam-macam! Lagipula kau kan sudah memesan tiket! Mumpung aku tak ada jadwal syuting besok, kan? Itu juga penting lho, Ash!" katanya serius. Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku dan akhirnya kuraih dia dalam pelukanku.

Aku memang berencana terbang ke London malam ini. Jadwal pesawatku pukul 7.30. Memperpanjang surat tanah dan rumah sekalian mengecek keadaannya. Walau sudah menetap di New York, baik aku ataupun Ciel tak ada yang rela jika rumah itu dijual. Disana terlalu banyak kenangan dan hal-hal indah. Kami berdua sudah berjanji akan kembali kesana suatu hari nanti. Menghabiskan hidup dan hari tua di kampung halaman.

Aku mencium ubun-ubun Ciel. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengajak Ciel pergi bersamaku karena besok dia _off_. Hanya saja aku takut nanti dia kelelahan. Apalagi kondisinya belum baik benar. Kurasa _jet lag_ bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya sekarang. Namun meninggalkannya sendirian pun membuatku sedikit was-was.

Bukannya aku tak percaya padanya, hanya saja…dia suka nekat. Bagaimana jika dia kembali menenggak alkohol, memesan otak sapi di restoran Perancis, atau menemui Sebastian? Ah, Ash! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Itu namanya kau tak percaya padanya, bodoh!

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Semua urusan selesai dan aku sudah akan kembali kesini besok," bisikku. Kurasakan anggukan kepalanya didadaku.

"Aku mau mengantarmu, ya?" katanya sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku dan _azzure_-nya memandangiku dengan penuh harap.

"Tak usah. Biar aku pesan taksi saja nanti. Pokoknya kau harus makan yang teratur. Aku sudah siapkan semua bahannya di dapur. Tak ada makanan berminyak, okey! Dan jangan lupa minum obatmu!" Ciel menggembungkan pipinya seperti hamster. Membuat wajahnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Oh, ayolah! Biarkan aku mengantarmu, ya!" mohonnya lagi. Aih, aih! Kenapa setelah sakit sikapnya jadi manis dan manja begini, ya? Tapi tak apalah. Toh, aku menyukainya. Membuatku merasa bahwa kami tak lagi punya jarak.

"Baiklah! Tapi hati-hati menyetir saat pulang. Dan…jangan mampir ke tempat macam-macam, ya!" akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku mengacak rambut kelabunya yang lembut sambil tertawa renyah.

"Iya, cerewet!" ujarnya sambil pura-pura marah untuk kemudian mengikuti jejakku. Tertawa renyah.

.

**Ciel's PoV**

Aku memandang lurus ke jalanan. Lampu kuning jalanan membias dikaca mobil yang kukendarai. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju apartemenku. Namun otakku sedang berpikir, mau kemana aku sekarang?

Kembali ke apartemen pasti sangatlah membosankan. Disana sepi. Dan…tempat mana yang bisa kukunjungi?

Aku sudah berjanji pada Ash agar tidak macam-macam dan aku ingin menurutinya. Ya, kurasa kini aku mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Untuk Ash. Saat divonis sakit jantung, rasanya aku bisa memikirkan segalanya lebih jernih.

Kupikir selama ini aku sendirian. Tapi bukankah selama ini ada Ash di sampingku? Dan aku malah terjebak pada kenangan kosong tentang si…ah! Aku sudah malas mengingatnya lagi.

Ya, sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan terus hidup untuk Ash. Walaupun aku masih merasa kosong, Ash pasti merasakan hal yang sama saat aku hanya memikirkan tentang Sebastian seorang. Oh, _shit_! Sial! Lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya!

_Well_, rasanya pulang ke apartemen bukanlah ide yang brilian. Kesendirianku hanya akan membuatku memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi dan aku tak menginginkan itu. Tuhan…bantulah aku untuk melupakannya…

Mataku terlempar pada pemandangan panjang di depan mataku. Brooklyn Bridge. Dan tiba-tiba tercetus sebuah ide dalam kepalaku. Benar juga. Supir taksi itu merekomendasikan sebuah bar dengan _live singer_ yang bagus di Brooklyn. Karena mabuk, saat itu aku tak begitu memperhatikan. Jadi penasaran. Kurasa aku masih mengingat tempat itu. Namanya kalau tak salah…Mist Night, ya?

Akhirnya, aku membelokkan mobil yang kukendarai menuju jalan untuk menyeberangi Brooklyn Bridge.

**XXX**

Saat masuk dalam bar, aku disambut oleh kepulan asap cerutu murahan yang membubung di seantero ruangan. Aku berjalan cepat-cepat melewati ruangan berasap itu dan memilih sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Sudah hampir jam 10 malam. Pertunjukkan si _live singer_ itu akan segera dimulai dan orang-orang lebih memilih duduk di meja tengah.

Aku sudah cukup puas ada disini. Pertama, karena tempat ini sepi dan agak gelap, aku tak akan banyak menarik perhatian. Asyiknya, aku bisa mengamati semuanya dari sini. Kedua, karena aku masih bisa melihat pertunjukkan apapun yang digelar di panggung depan sana meskipun tak akan begitu jelas karena jaraknya yang lumayan dan sudut yang kurang menguntungkan.

Tak masalah sama sekali. Toh, yang akan kulihat hanyalah orang bernyanyi. Hanya suaranya yang penting. Mungkin akan beda efeknya kalau pertunjukkannya adalah sulap yang menuntutku untuk memperhatikan detail agar bisa membongkar triknya.

"Tuan, mau minum apa?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita berkuncir kuda saat aku melepas topi bisbol yang kupakai. Ah, benar juga! Duduk disini, paling tidak harus memesan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Aku sudah janji tak akan minum alkohol. Tak lucu dong kalau aku memesan jus jeruk?

"Margarita. Dengan perasan lemon yang banyak!" sahutku. _Well_, kurasa memesan tak berarti harus meminum.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar!" gadis itu tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkanku dan berjalan tergesa hingga kuncir kudanya bergoyang dengan lucu.

Perhatianku padanya teralih saat suara riuh tepukan tangan menggantikan atmosfir dalam ruangan yang mulanya didominasi oleh asap. Dan aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Seorang pria berambut coklat naik ke atas panggung membawa sebuah gitar.

Dahiku berkernyit. Dari sini tampang orang itu tak begitu jelas, namun kuputuskan untuk menikmati suaranya saja. Pasti dia live singer yang jadi buah bibir itu, kan?

Entah karena memenuhi keingintahuanku atau apa, orang itu menoleh padaku. Safir kami bersirobok cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia menarik mata dariku dan mengucapkan kalimat pembuka. Setelah segala basa-basinya, petikan senar gitarnya membuatku lupa pada apa yang sejak tadi kupikirkan.

Kenapa sosoknya terasa begitu akrab? _Gesture_ tubuhnya, perawakannya, caranya melihatku, suaranya mungkin, seperti _image_ seseorang. Tapi…siapa?

.

**Sebastian's PoV**

Jantungku rasanya mau melonjak dari rongganya. Dia ada disini! Dia ada disini! Ciel ada disini! Dan kenapa dia ada disini? Lagi? Tapi dia sendirian. Apa dia melihatku? Apa dia mengenaliku?

Aku ingat. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah saat pertunjukkan teater Nyonya Barnett dan saat itu dia dilarikan Ash yang belakangan diketahui ke rumah sakit. Aku menyusulnya. Mengikuti mobil mereka dengan taksi, namun aku tak bisa masuk menjenguknya. Tak diperbolehkan karena aku orang asing, katanya. _Well,_ tentu saja. Bagaimana pun Ciel adalah seorang _public figure _yang akan dijaga seeksklusif mungkin. Aku cukup lega saat melihat dan mendengar berita bahwa dia masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat karena kelelahan.

Hari ini aku mengecat rambutku menjadi coklat. Belum lagi kumis dan janggut tipis yang kubiarkan tumbuh, tak kucukur selama dua hari. Apa dia mengenaliku dengan penampilan seperti ini?

Ah, itu tak penting. Yang kutahu, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dariku dan ini kesempatanku. Kesempatanku menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Ya, bukankah selama ini itu yang aku lakukan? Menyanyi untuknya. Hanya saja sebelumnya dia tak ada. Dan kini…dia ada disana. Di sudut yang sulit kujangkau dengan mata, namun kuharap apa yang kukatakan bisa menjangkau hatinya.

**.**

_**Kau genggam tanganku, kau genggam hatiku**_

_**Menyatukan tulang belulangku dari ribuan bagian**_

_**Hidup tanpamu rasanya seperti mengalami sepuluh musim dingin**_

_**Dan aku membutuhkan matahari**_

_**Membutuhkanmu**_

_**.**_

**XXX**

"Archie, _darling_! Ada yang mencarimu!" Grell menarik perhatianku dari kontak lens-ku sejenak. Kulirik dia lewat cermin. Dia berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan mata tak lepas dariku. Kukedipkan mata untuk mengembalikan letak kontak lens yang telah terlanjur bergeser hingga akhirnya orb merahku terbungkus lagi dengan _dark blue_.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja sendiri!" Grell angkat bahu dan melenggang santai meninggalkanku. Aku tak bisa tak mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang mencariku? Tak biasa-biasanya Grell mengizinkan tamu atau fansku menemuiku.

Dengan penasaran dan sedikit…berdebar, aku keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku menoleh ke kiri lalu ke kanan dan menemukan…ah! Apa ini mimpi?

Ciel berdiri di depanku, tepatnya di sebelah kananku, dan memandangku datar. Membuatku _speechless_. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Benar-benar tak tahu.

"Hai!" sapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ha-hai!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

***keduanya adalah hormon dimana jumlahnya akan meningkat saat seseorang stress dan mengakibatkan efek negatif terutama pada jantung, pembuluh darah, dan kelenjar keringat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:Yang punya Kuroshitsuji hanya Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pecinta Ciel.

**Warning**:Shonen-ai/AU/Roman picisan yang berat!

* * *

**Well,sy mau klarifikasi 1 hal. Sama seperti Yufa-san,sebenarnya sy menginginkan adanya romantisme AshxCiel,tapi berhubung sy mau fic ini cepet selesai,sy tiadakan. Memang masih lumayan panjang,kemungkinan maksimal 4 chap lagi. Masih bersedia membacakah?Hehe...**

**Buat kawan-kawan yang review chap lalu...  
**

**Nesia Yufa,nekochan,toganeshiro-chan,Arleena Lauren,Yuutachi,Meadoregayguys,ShuAliCieL,Sara Hikari,Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii,chibi-Rhoyukina,Gokudera J. Vie,TripleBFF**

**Dan semua yg baca fic ini,**

**ENJOY THIS CHAP!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**Sebastian's PoV**

"Hai!"

"Ha-hai!"

"Mm…apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya sopan. Hal itu membuatku berkernyit. Ah, jangan-jangan…dia tak mengenaliku?

"Ah, tak apa! Tak mengganggu sama sekali! Sebuah kehormatan untuk saya ditemui langsung oleh Anda, Ciel Phantomhive," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Tak perlu bicara seformal itu," Ciel tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku senang melihatnya bisa tersenyum seramah itu. Namun aku jadi kecewa begitu sadar bahwa senyumnya…bukan untukku melainkan untuk Sagaro Archibald.

Untuk sejenak, kami berdua terdiam. Rasa canggung menghampiri kami. Aneh. Aku ingin memeluknya, hanya saja aku dibatasi oleh cap sebagai 'seseorang yang baru dia kenal'. Hah~ bukankah Sebastian Michaelis pun baru dia kenal sehari?

"Penampilanmu…aku menyukainya. Hm…jika tak keberatan, bisakah kita ngobrol? Er, aku tahu ini menganggu jad-" eh? Eeeh?

"Tak apa! Aku bersedia! Lagipula…aku juga penggemar beratmu!" potongku sebelum dia melanjutkan atau membatalkan ucapannya. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Ciel mengangguk maklum dan akupun buru-buru masuk kembali ke kamar ganti dengan gejolak semangat yang…ah! Kapan terakhir kurasakan?

Aku tak jadi melepas kontak _lens_-ku. Hanya kuberi penetes mata. Setelah itu aku menyambar mantelku, mengenakannya sambil berjalan tergesa untuk menemui Ciel yang menunggu di depan ruang gantiku kembali.

"Apa kedai kopi kecil tak masalah? Kopinya enak! Disana juga ada teh yang nikmat. Kau menyukai teh, kan?" tanyaku untuk menegosiasikan tempat yang akan kami datangi. Dia nampak sedikit terkejut.

"Kok tahu aku suka teh?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku penggemarmu, ingat?" ujarku. Dia tersenyum lagi. Ah, kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tersenyum begini? Di film? Palsu. Hah~ tentu saja di pertemuan pertama kami empat tahun yang lalu. Kuralat. Pertemuan kami satu-satunya dalam keadaan damai.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kedai kopi yang terpisah 2 blok dari bar tempatku bekerja. Perjalanan kami canggung. Kami hanya saling diam. Dia sibuk melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan atau menelisik gang gelap dengan raut penasaran. Sementara aku…aku sibuk mengaguminya.

"Kesini!" aku meraih tangannya saat dia tetap berjalan lurus ketika waktunya berbelok. Dia nampak terkejut, namun tak memprotes sedikitpun soal genggaman tangan kami.

"Ah! Maaf!" ujarku sambil melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Tak apa! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," katanya sambil kembali menyejajarkan langkahnya denganku.

Tak lama kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Di kedai kopi langgananku yang bernama Marck Coffe. Tentu saja karena Marck itu nama pemiliknya. Harus kuakui pria gendut itu adalah peracik biji kopi yang hebat. Tempatnya, seperti kedai biasa yang ada di sudut Brooklyn manapun. Sederhana, biasa, kecil, sempit, dan ramai saat ada pertandingan Super Bowl. Jangan mengharapkan lampu gantung ada disetiap meja disini, diberi bohlam 25 watt saja kau sudah harus bersyukur.

Aku dan Ciel mengambil meja paling ujung dekat jendela untuk 2 orang. Setidaknya jika perbincangan kami membosankan, akan ada mobil bersliweran menghibur kami. Ciel tak melepas topinya dan aku tak akan bertanya kenapa. Aku tahu alasannya. Bukankah dulu aku punya tabiat yang jauh lebih parah.

"_Well_, aku tak percaya bisa minum kopi bersama Anda disini. Tempat ini kecil, apa Anda keberatan?" bukaku dengan nada riang.

"Tak masalah sama sekali. Walau kecil, tempatnya bersih. Dan harus kuakui saat masuk kesini, bau kopinya menggoda imanku," jawab Ciel seraya tertawa renyah. Tawa itu sanggup membawaku ikut tersenyum. "Oh, iya! Sudah kukatakan, tak usah bicara seformil itu padaku. Seharusnya aku yang memanggilmu 'Anda', kan? Jangan membuatku merasa jadi orang yang tak sopan."

"Maaf!"

"Tuh, kan! Haha! Oh, iya! Kita belum berkenalan secara personal, ya? Aku Ciel Phantomhive. Panggil saja aku Ciel!" Ciel mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku tercengang sebentar dan akhirnya kubalas uluran tangannya.

"Sagaro Archibald. Kau bisa memanggilku Archie," balasku.

"Mau pesan apa, Archie?" tanya seorang pelayan pria kaku berambut kelimis. Wajahnya tak ramah. Entah bagaimana caranya, bisa-bisanya dia menjadi seorang pelayan dan begitu awet bekerja disini. William T. Spears. Mungkin karena Marck tak sanggup menggaji pegawai yang lebih supel? Hm, mana mungkin!

"Kau mau apa Ciel?" tanyaku pada Ciel terlebih dahulu.

"Mm…apapun yang kau pesan. Kurasa kau yang lebih tahu apa yang enak," jawabnya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali menghadap William.

"Aku pesan 2 _Twister Espresso_!" William mencatat pesananku dan meninggalkan kami tanpa permisi begitu selesai. Dasar!

"_Twister Espresso_?" tanya Ciel dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Kau akan menyukainya," sahutku. Dan kami pun tertawa bersamaan.

"Archie, kenapa kau tak mencoba jadi penyanyi profesional?" Ciel langsung bertanya sedetik setelah tawa kami selesai. Aku terdiam sejenak. Hum…

"Aku menikmati ini. Penyanyi profesional itu repot, kan?"

"Memang, sih! Kesibukannya tak akan sama, tapi…sayang sekali kemampuanmu. Suara vokalmu mengingatkanku pada…," Ciel menggigit bibirnya dengan bimbang seolah dia telah membicarakan hal yang salah. "Ah, tak usah dipikirkan! Aku hanya merasa…kau bisa melakukan lebih."

Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan. Bahwa aku mengingatkannya pada Sebastian, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia mengajakku keluar jika aku membuatnya mengingat'ku'? Jika dia ingin melupakan'ku'?

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tak bermaksud lancang ataupun sok tahu!" ujarnya lagi dengan raut wajah tak enak.

"Tak apa. Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Semuanya 12 dollar 40 sen!" tak ada angin tak ada hujan, William telah berdiri di hadapan kami dengan 2 gelas _espresso_ mengepul yang telah terhidang di meja. Aku dan Ciel nyaris terjengkang dibuatnya lantaran kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

Aku cepat-cepat membuka dompetku dan mengeluarkan uang kertas senilai 15 dollar sebelum didahului Ciel. Tanpa basa-basi William mengambilnya dan meninggalkan kami. Lagi.

"Ah! Padahal kan aku yang mengajakmu keluar!" protes Ciel.

"Tak apa. Kau tak ingin membuatku tersinggung dengan mentraktirku, kan?" aku bersumpah melihat pipi Ciel mem-_blushing_ saat aku tersenyum. Dan itu…membuatku senang. Teramat senang.

"Um…baiklah!" ujarnya dengan wajah cemberut yang manis.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ciel terhenyak. "Mm…kemarin aku dengar berita bahwa kau sempat masuk rumah sakit, kan?"

"Oh! Ya, memang. Hanya kelelahan saja, kok! Makanya saat ini aku sedang cuti. Tapi di rumah membosankan, jadi aku keluar dan ingat kalau minggu lalu seorang supir taksi merekomendasikan tempat ini. Dan dia memang tak salah. Kau _live singer_ yang hebat."

"Kau terlalu memuji. Tapi aku merasa sangat terhormat mendengar pujian itu darimu. Mengingat kau juga _live singer_ yang hebat di teater," ujarku dan…ah! Dia _blushing_ lagi. "Hm, mari minum kopinya sebelum dingin!"

Aku menyodorkan cangkir _espresso_ ke hadapan Ciel dan meraih milikku sendiri. Dia menerimanya dengan sedikit kikuk. Wajahnya terlihat rileks saat uap panas itu masuk ke hidungnya. Dihirupnya dengan khidmat sebelum akhirnya diteguknya sedikit. Mata biru safirnya membulat dan mencerah.

"Ah! Ini kan…madu? Bagaimana di kopi bisa terasa rasa madu?" tanyanya sambil memandang cangkir digenggamannya takjub. Wajahnya kala itu benar-benar imut.

"Disitulah _twister_-nya! Mau tambah gula atau susu?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng dan menyeruput _espresso_-nya kembali. Aku hanya sibuk mengagumi tingkahnya sampai akhirnya dia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali dalam keadaan kosong.

"Kekh!" aku tak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengarnya bersendawa dan melihatnya menutup mulut dengan wajah memerah. Ah~ Ciel! Kau memang…"Ma-maaf!"

"Tak apa. Mau tambah?" tanyaku. Dia langsung menggeleng cepat dengan wajah makin merah. Eh?

Kuulurkan tanganku dan kusentuh ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jariku. Kupoles sedikit untuk menghilangkan sisa _espresso_ yang tertinggal disana dan…aku langsung menarik tanganku dengan canggung saat menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Apalagi tatapan Ciel sama sekali tak dapat kupahami artinya. Marahkah dia?

"Ma-maaf!" gantian diriku yang kikuk sendiri. Ciel menyentuh ujung bibirnya sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih," dan dia pun tersenyum. "Mm…Archie, kurasa ini sudah cukup larut. Aku ingin pulang," katanya.

Ha? Hanya begini saja? Hanya sesingkat ini? Kenapa? Rasanya aku ingin bertanya demikian, tapi syukurlah aku masih bisa berpikir waras. "Ya, mari kita pulang!"

Kami beranjak meninggalkan kursi kami dan berjalan beriringan keluar kedai. Saat itu aku tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengikuti kami sampai kami benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kami berjalan kembali ke _Mist Night_. Mobil Ciel masih terparkir disana dan aku mengantarnya.

"_Well,_ terima kasih untuk traktirannya. Selamat malam," ujarnya sambil berdiri membelakangi mobilnya. Menghadapku.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku. Dia tampak terkejut lalu tersenyum lembut kembali.

"Tentu. Kapan-kapan aku akan main kesini dengan kakakku," hatiku sedikit mencelos. Jadi…saat bersamaku dia masih bisa mengingat Ash, eh? Dan…ya! Kemana Ash malam ini? Ah, itu tak penting! Jika dia ada, tak mungkin Ciel ada dihadapanku sekarang.

Semilir angin yang cukup kencang dari arah belakangku membuat rambut coklatku melayang ringan ke depan. Kusingkirkan poni kananku karena beberapa helaiannya menusuk mata.

"Ah!" Ciel berteriak tertahan sambil mencoba menggapai topinya yang ternyata ikut terbang. Dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, tentu saja aku bisa meraih topi itu dengan mudah dan…mendesak Ciel hingga dia bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Kami berpandangan lama. Biru bertemu dengan biru dan kedua warna _marine_ itu saling mencoba menyelami kedalaman masing-masing.

Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi bibir kami saling bertaut sekarang. Saling bertukar kabar setelah terakhir kali kami melakukannya diwaktu yang lampau. Tak ada yang merasa terpaksa. Bahkan aku bisa merasakannya. Bahwa Ciel menuntut lebih.

Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu aku telah melanggar janjiku bahwa aku tak akan menyentuh apa yang bukan milikku, tapi…Ciel adalah opium. Candu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Memeluknya adalah sebuah keajaiban dan aku menginginkan keajaiban itu sekarang!

Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku dipinggangnya. Menariknya merapat padaku. Tangan kananku sibuk memasang topi kembali dikepalanya dengan pet kearah belakang. Sementara itu kedua tangannya menggenggam kerah mantelku dengan erat. Kulepas ciumanku saat melihat napasnya mulai kepayahan.

"Hah! Hah!" dia mengusap bibirnya yang basah oleh salivaku dan rasa bersalah menyergapku. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Seorang pria asing yang baru dikenalnya malam ini tiba-tiba menciumnya! Lancang sekali!

"Ma-maaf, Ciel! Aku…"

"Tak apa. Tak apa," jawabnya. Wajahnya merona seperti mawar merah yang merekah. Indah. "Aku…aku akan kembali kapan-kapan! Selamat tinggal!"

Dia langsung berbalik, membuka pintu mobilnya, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia terlihat duduk menenangkan diri agak lama di belakang kemudi sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobil. Kaca mobil turun sedikit dan dia melambai sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah kubalas lambaian tangannya, mobil hitam itupun melaju perlahan keluar area parkir.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil mematung. Masih tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja kualami. Kucubit pipiku. Sakit. Berarti…bibirku yang hangat ini pun…

**XXX**

**Ciel's PoV**

Aku menatap lurus ke jalanan dan menyetir dengan tangan kiriku saja sejak tadi. Kenapa? Karena punggung tangan kananku kugunakan untuk menutupi bibirku. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan? Berciuman dengan seorang pria asing, eh? Diluar dari adegan syuting? Dasar murahan!

Dan aku bisa merasakan wajahku mendidih entah untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa tak asing dengan sosok Archie. Dia terasa sangat…familiar. Berada bersamanya membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tapi perasaan itu berbeda jauh dengan perasaan yang kurasakan saat bersama Ash. _Well,_ Ash memang membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman juga, hanya saja…

Ah! Sulit menjelaskannya.

Siapa Archie itu? Kenapa dia mengingatkanku pada…Sebastian? Tapi itu tak mungkin dia, kan? Secara fisik mereka berbeda. Lagipula jika itu Sebastian kenapa dia…akh! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si brengsek itu lagi?

Tunggu! Nama itu…Sagaro Archibald…rasanya juga terdengar akrab ditelingaku. Tunggu sebentar!

Kuinjak rem saat lampu merah menghadang laju mobilku. Kugunakan waktu senggang itu untuk memejamkan mata dan aku mulai mencoba mengingat-ingat. Dimana aku mendengar nama Sagaro Archibald? Aku bahkan merasa akrab dengan sentuhannya saat menghapus sisa kopi dibibirku.

Hah! Aku sebenarnya benci melakukan ini! Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Satu-satunya hal romantis yang pernah kualami selain dengan Ash baru-baru ini hanyalah dengan Sebastian. Aku memang tak bisa melupakan dirinya, namun beberapa detil tentang dirinya tak bisa kuingat lagi. Bagaimanapun kami baru bertemu sekali, bukan? Dan aku membenci kenyataan bahwa saat ini aku tengah mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu tentang dirinya yang telah berhasil aku lupakan.

Sagaro Archibald. Sebastian Michaelis. Sagaro Archibald. Sebastian Michaelis.

.

"_Maaf, kapan Mr. Sebastian Michaelis pergi?"_

"_Mr. Sebastian Michaelis? Coba ku cek sebentar! Tak ada yang memesan kamar dengan nama Mr. Sebastian Michaelis."_

"_Yang sekamar denganku?"_

"_Oo…bukankah itu paman Anda? Mr. Sagaro Archibald?"_

.

Aku membuka mata dan tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Ah! Benar juga! Sagaro Archibald! Bukankah dia…nama samaran Sebastian saat di London?

Dan sentuhannya. Sentuhannya saat menghapus sisa kopi di bibirku ujung seperti…

_._

"_Orang akan mengira kau masih 8 tahun kalau kau makan seberantakan ini!" Sebastian mengusap ujung bibirku yang bernoda es krim. Aku terlalu bahagia karena dia sangat perhatian padaku. Aku tahu wajahku memerah. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum dengan hangat._

"_A-aku 15!"_

_._

Seketika itu juga aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Jijik pada diriku yang untuk kedua kalinya begitu mudah diperdayai. Tapi…benarkah Sagaro yang ini Sebastian? Secara fisik mereka…

Akh! Sebastian adalah seorang penyanyi profesional. Seniman. Mudah saja baginya untuk merubah _make-up_ dan menyamar, kan? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Aku harus memastikannya! Memastikan apakah dia benar-benar Sebastian! Jika ya, aku bersumpah akan membayar penghinaan ini dengan tanganku sendiri! Kalau itu dia, pasti sekarang dia sedang menertawai kebodohanku, kan? Si kecil Ciel bisa kutipu untuk kedua kalinya.

Cih!

Saat lampu merah berganti dengan hijau, aku langsung membanting setir untuk berputar balik arah kembali dan melajukan mobilku melewati jalanan yang lengang sampai batas maksimum.

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan dengan ekstrim hingga aku nyaris melonjak dari _seat_-ku. Karena geram, kubuka pintu dengan penuh amarah. Ya! Mengherankan bukan melihatku bisa semarah ini dengan kenyataan bahwa tadi aku baru saja mengatakan aku merasa nyaman bersamanya? Masa bodoh! Yang kutahu hanyalah jika itu memang dia, maka aku telah menjadi bulan-bulanannya saat ini.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar untuk menutupnya. Kutekan tombol alarm di kunci mobilku dan…

"Mph! Beph!" sebuah saputangan tebal membekap hidung dan mulutku. Aroma _kloroform _menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungku. Membuatku pening.

Kucoba memberontak dan melepaskan tangan kurang ajar yang berani membekapku itu. Siapa yang melakukannya? Dasar brengsek! Namun makin lama aroma pekat yang mampir kehidungku makin membanjir. Membuat otakku lumpuh seketika, mataku berkunang-kunang, dan sendiku seolah melumer. Lunglai. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang tengah terjadi padaku sedetik kemudian karena yang bisa kuingat hanyalah…putih.

.

Bau lembab yang membuatku mual menyambut penciumanku diawal walaupun mataku sama sekali belum terbuka. Kepalaku…berat. Aku ingin bangun. Melebarkan mata dan melihat di tempat macam apa aku berada kini.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh dan wajah bagian kananku menempel di atas lantai dingin keras. Bukan di kasur yang empuk. Jelas ini bukan ada di rumah. Lalu…aku ada dimana.

Kucoba membuka mataku perlahan. Namun setiap kali kelopak mataku bergerak dan berusaha membuka, kepalaku langsung terasa ngilu bagai dibor. Ah, kenapa aku?

Setelah menguatkan tekat bahwa aku harus membuka mataku dan mengetahui keberadaanku, akhirnya mata ini membuka juga. Yah, walaupun apa yang kulihat hanyalah abu-abu yang sama kaburnya dengan tak melihat apa-apa. Ternyata…aku memang ada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tak ada cahaya masuk setitik pun. Jadi…ini dimana? Dan…kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Selagi memulihkan tubuhku yang masih sulit untuk digerakkan, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Walau sakit seperti serangan migrain melandaku saat aku mencoba mengingat, kupaksakan saja dan…

'Ah, semalam aku kembali ke _Mist Night_, bukan? Untuk melabrak Sebastian. Dan…seseorang membekapku. Ya! Seseorang membekap mulutku dan memberiku _kloroform_! Apakah itu artinya aku…diculik?

Telinga kananku menangkap sesuatu. Suara kaki manusia yang mendekat.

Sial! Jika saja aku bisa bergerak, aku bisa saja bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan menyergap sang penculik. Tapi lihat saja! Jangankan bergerak seluruh tubuh, menggerakkan jari telunjukku pun aku tak sanggup.

Cahaya dari arah pintu yang terbuka membutakan mataku sejenak. Kali ini semuanya putih. Dan saat lampu ruangan itu dinyalakan, aku harus berusaha tiga kali lipat untuk membiasakan mataku dengan cahayanya. Syukurlah tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk itu. Aku mengendikkan kepalaku sedikit hanya untuk melihat siapa yang kini telah berdiri menjulang dihadapanku.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Sayang?"

Akh! Dia…

**XXX**

**Normal's PoV**

"Ya, ampun Archie! Kau rajin sekali!" ujar Grell saat mendapati Sebastian tengah menyantap tiga tumpuk _pancake_ sambil serius menghadap TV di kantor Grell. Ya, semalam Sebastian memang memilih menginap di bar lantaran dia ingin melihat acara TV jam 9 pagi. Tak ada TV di apartemennya. Dan…acara TV apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lihat?

"Hum, aku sudah membuatkan untukmu juga! Makanlah untuk sarapan!" ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari TV sekalipun.

"Hyaaa! Terima kasih, Sebby! Aku terharu!" Grell memeluk leher Sebastian dan saking senangnya dia sampai memanggil Sebastian dengan nama panggilan aslinya. Grell sendiri tinggal di lantai 3 bar miliknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku, ah!" Sebastian mengendik untuk menyingkirkan Grell yang kini bergelendotan di pundaknya.

"Hah~ tidak puaskah kau bisa bertemu dengannya semalam?" tanya Grell. Membuat duduk Sebastian menegak seketika. Walau Grell mengetahui identitas asli Sebastian, pria itu tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung tentang masa lalunya dengan Ciel. "Kau menyukainya, ya? Dasar _stalker_! Kau memang maniak pedofil mesum yang tampan!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ha~h! Kau selalu minta cuti saat ingin melihatnya syuting atau main di teater. Kau menonton filmnya berulang-ulang. Kau membeli semua majalah yang memberikan bonus berupa posternya. Terus saat bernyanyi kemarin, aku melihatmu terus-terusan melihat ke arahnya. Hum…aku tidak bodoh, _darling_. Dan kali ini pun…kau menunggu acaranya, kan?"

Sebastian terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Grell memang benar adanya. Acara yang mau dia lihat pagi ini pun merupakan acara _talk show_ yang bintang tamunya Ciel Phantomhive. Bagaimana Sebastian yang tak punya TV bisa tahu ada acara _talk show_ dengan Ciel sebagai bintang tamunya pagi ini? Itu karena acara pagi ini adalah siaran tak langsung dimana Sebastian hadir menjadi penonton _live_ saat syuting acaranya 2 hari yang lalu. Sengaja memilih tribun tepi belakang agar tak sering terlihat. Hah~ Grell benar. Dia memang _stalker_!

Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Grell dan memusatkan diri untuk melihat acara itu lagi. Tepat disaat Ciel dipanggil oleh sang _host,_ Debrah Winifred. Dan Grell pun memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu kesenangan sang _live singer_ kesayangannya itu

Acara _talk show_ itu hampir berakhir dan Sebastian sendiri paling menyukai bagian yang ini. Bagian saat sang _host_ wanita berkulit hitam itu bertanya,

"Kau mengibaratkan dirimu seperti apa, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel nampak menarik napas panjang. Wajahnya yang _innocence_ sungguh membuat siapa saja gemas walaupun dia memasang tampang seburuk apapun.

"Aku adalah permata," jawabnya yakin. Sang _host_ ber-hoo dan kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tempat permata adalah didasar bebatuan. Tak sembarang orang bisa menemukannya bahkan bisa saja tak ditemukan sama sekali hingga permata sekalipun hanya akan dianggap sampah bersama bebatuan yang ambruk. Saat ditemukan, permata dipuji keindahannya oleh manusia. Namun bagaimana sebuah permata menjadi benda yang lebih indah lagi, tentu saja ada prosesnya. Permata menjadi seindah yang ada diperhiasan karena satu hal. Karena dia diasah."

"Tuhan menciptakanku dengan segala keindahannya. Aku telah berusaha sangat keras untuk berada di dunia pertunjukkan ini. Kakakku sekaligus managerku, Ash lah yang menemukanku pertama kali. Masih dalam bentuk kasar dan kusam. Lalu Nyonya Barnett menemukanku untuk mengasahku kembali hingga aku jadi berkilau seperti saat ini. Mereka berdualah orang paling berjasa dalam hidupku dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka berdua."

Tepuk tangan membahana di studio saat Ciel menyelesaikan _statement_-nya.

"Permata dikagumi manusia sebagai sesuatu yang indah. Dan bagi para penggemar yang menganggapku demikian, aku sangat berterima kasih. Pujian dari kalian mengingatkanku bahwa aku berharga. Sesuatu yang mengingatkanku agar aku tak terperosok terlalu dalam disaat aku jatuh," katanya saat _audience_ berhenti bertepuk tangan.

"Namun yang paling penting…aku berterima kasih pada para kritikus dan aktor-aktor senior yang selama ini telah memberikan masukan baiknya untuk memperbaiki diriku. Kritik dari kalian adalah pengasahku yang sesungguhnya. Bukankah diasah itu tak pernah terasa enak? Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada batu permata yang ada di toko?" tawa dan tepukan tangan membahana diseantero studio saat Ciel melontarkan kelakarnya. Ciel hanya tersenyum dengan manisnya sementara sang _host_ tersenyum lebar.

Dia memang kereen…

"Baiklah, Ciel! Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu disini juga pengalaman yang telah kau bagikan pada kami," Debrah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Ciel yang baru bangkit dari duduknya. Dan aku tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang _host_ wanita itu lagi lantaran aku lebih memilih berkonsentrasi memandangi Ciel yang tersenyum cerah sambil bertepuk tangan riang.

"Hei, Archie! Ada surat untukmu!" Sebastian baru tersadar saat Grell menepuk pundaknya dengan amplop kecil coklat yang tipis. Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Surat cinta lagikah? Tapi biasanya yang seperti itu berwarna _pink_.

"Ada dimana ini?" tanya Sebastian seraya mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Grell.

"Disela pintu belakang. Kulihat saat membuang sampah," jawab Grell sambil bergelendot di pundak bidang Sebastian. Sebastian memilih membiarkannya dan mulai merobek amplopnya asal saja.

Diambilnya kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalamnya dan mulai membaca. Raut geram dan cemas langsung mendominasi wajahnya saat dia membaca satu persatu kata yang terpatri disana. Isinya singkat saja.

**BOCAHMU ADA PADAKU! JIKA INGIN DIA SELAMAT, DATANG SENDIRIAN KE XXXX**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Baiklah,statement Ciel tentang permata adalah jalan hidup sy. Dan menurut sy semua orang adalah permata dengan kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Bukankah permata pun ada bermacam-macam jenisnya? Sama seperti kita semua, kawan!

Sy sungguh berterima kasih untuk pujian,masukan,dan koreksi bernilai benar di fic sy manapun yg sy yakin ditujukan semata-mata untuk kebaikan sy. Mengasah sy untuk jadi permata yg lebih berkilau.

Thanks for your attention and...good night!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. I own this fic!**

**AU/Sho-ai/Roman Picisan Yang Berat**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAP!  
**

* * *

**BOCAHMU ADA PADAKU! JIKA INGIN DIA SELAMAT, DATANG SENDIRIAN KE XXXX**

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**Sebastian's PoV**

Aku meremat kertas kecil itu dengan geram. Rasanya ingin langsung kudatangi saja tempat itu dan menghajar siapapun yang telah berani menculik Ciel! Tapi…apa bocah yang dimaksud memang Ciel? Lalu…siapa lagi? Terus…siapa pelakunya? Bagaimana dia…

Kurang ajar betul!

BRAK!

Kugebrak meja sambil berdecih, membuat Grell terlonjak. Tanpa mempedulikan Grell yang memucat, aku beranjak meninggalkannya. Kuambil mantel dan kupakai sekenanya seraya turun ke bawah.

"Kau mau kemana Sebby?" tanya Grell dari ujung tangga.

"Keluar!" jawabku asal sambil menggebrak pintu saat menutupnya.

Aku menelisik surat itu sekali lagi. Kemudian menggeram kembali sebelum akhirnya melempar kertas yang sudah acak-acakan bentuknya itu ke dalam saku mantelku. Aku berbelok ke lorong di seberang Marck Coffee dengan tergesa. Menimbulkan suara tak tuk tak tuk yang cukup mengganggu. Hah~ biar sajalah! Yang paling penting saat ini adalah…Ciel.

Kuhentikan ayunan kakiku saat sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah tempat pembuangan mobil-mobil bekas yang isinya…yeah sudah pasti mobil-mobil lama berkarat yang ditumpuk-tumpuk seperti _pancake_. Sekelilingnya dipagari pagar dari kawat berlubang-lubang belah ketupat dan ya…sama-sama berkarat. Tempat ini sepi dan jauh dari pemukiman orang-orang. Entah siapa yang memiliki tempat ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang nampak.

Cih! Aku tak peduli. Membayangkan Ciel berada di dalam sana dan entah sedang diapakan membuatku semakin geram saja.

Kuhampiri gerbangnya dan eh? Tak dikunci. Hm…siapapun itu, dia memang sudah bersiap menyambutku, kurasa. Tapi…apa motifnya? Apa aku pernah berurusan dengan seseorang? Kalaupun dia ingin meminta tebusan dengan menculik Ciel, kenapa tidak menghubungi kakaknya tapi malah diriku. Ditambah lagi tak disebut-sebut tentang tebusan sama sekali disurat yang kuterima.

Kudorong pintu kawat itu perlahan. Karatnya menguarkan suara berderit yang cukup membuat telinga ngilu. Kupandangi sekitarku dengan waspada, kalau-kalau seseorang melompat dari atas tumpukan mobil atau muncul dari balik tumpukan ban. Tapi tak ada apa-apa. _Well_, tempat ini mulai membuatku paranoid.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, kulihat sebuah rumah atau yeah…mungkin lebih tepat jika kusebut dengan…garasi? Entahlah. Dua orang pria bertampang serampangan berdiri di depannya. Pria botak yang berdiri di sebelah kanan memakai jaket dan celana kulit yang sobek dibagian lututnya. Dimulutnya tersemat sebatang rokok yang mengepul. Walau begitu dia masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum mencemooh kearahku.

Sementara itu pria yang satu lagi memakai kaus dengan lengan yang digulung sampai ketiak. Telinganya habis tertutup anting. Begitu juga hidungnya. Dan karena dia tak menghisap rokok atau apapun, dia menyunggingkan senyum penuh cemoohan itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau Archie si penyanyi bar?" tanya si tindik.

"Ya! Kalian yang mengirim surat konyol ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan dan mengacungkan kertas tak berbentuk itu lagi.

Keduanya tak menjawab. Mereka hanya saling pandang kemudian melihat kearahku lagi.

"Ayo ikut kami!" ajak mereka sambil mengendikkan kepala. Si botak membuka pintu garasi terlebih dulu sementara si tindik menungguku berjalan ke arah mereka. Perasaanku tak enak. Tapi…nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku sudah terlanjur ada disini. Lagipula…masa aku mau lari tanpa menyelamatkan Ciel? Tak akan!

Aku dibawa ke dalam. Ke sebuah ruangan luas berlantai semen yang tak ada apa-apanya. Benar-benar kosong. Hanya ada sebuah kursi jauh di seberangku. Si tindik menutup pintu garasi sementara si botak berjalan ke lebih dalam dan hilang tertelan oleh…mungkin pintu yang lain. Ya, di tempat ini pasti ada ruangan lainnya. Ruangan dimana Ciel disekap.

Aku melirik si tindik yang menyeringai di belakangku. _Well_, rasanya aku sudah bisa membaca motifnya. Mereka tidak meminta tebusan, mengundangku ke tempat sepi dan jauh dari pemukiman, sekarang mengunciku disini bersama orang-orang serampangan. _Shit_! Kurasa siapapun yang menculik Ciel saat ini amat sangat ingin menghajarku!

Mereka mengenalku sebagai Archie. Tunggu! Siapa orang yang pernah punya urusan dengan Archie? Bukan. Tepatnya orang yang pernah punya urusan dengan Archie dan tahu bahwa Ciel adalah orang yang penting untuk Archie. Tunggu dulu. Coba kuingat. Hm…

Ah! Kurasa dia!

**XXX**

**Ciel's PoV**

Kepalaku makin berat. Mulutku ingin mengatakan 'berhenti', tapi sulit. Orang ini terlalu banyak mencekokiku dengan minuman. Terlalu banyak. Hentikan! Hentikan!

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku sekuat tenaga. Membuat botol yang ditempelkan kebibirku menyingkir. Isinya tumpah kemana-mana, begitu juga yang ada dimulutku. Aku sampai terengah-engah dibuatnya. Kepalaku pening. Entah itu botol keberapa yang dipaksakannya kemulutku.

Rasanya kesadaranku pun mulai melayang-layang.

"Wow! Sudah kuberi 5 botol dan kau masih bisa melawan? Ck, ck, ck! Kau memang pemabuk yang tangguh! Tapi…kenapa kau jadi tak suka bir, Robin Kecil? Sejak tadi kau memberontak terus!" pria blonde itu meraup kedua pipiku dalam satu tangan. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa.

Ah, dia mau apa? Kepalaku semakin hebat berkunang-kunang. Rasanya seperti berdiri di tepi tebing. Kau ingin menjauhinya, tapi angin kencang mendorongmu ke belakang. Memaksamu untuk jatuh. Tapi menjatuhkan diri pun, kaki ini tak sanggup bergerak mundur. Memusingkan.

"Hm…kau tahu! Mengeringkan sisa-sisa bir dibibirmu sepertinya menyenangkan," mataku yang kabur hanya dapat menangkap segaris bibir miliknya yang kini terbilas oleh lidahnya. Dan ah, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Yang jelas…dadaku sakit lagi.

**XXX**

**Sebastian's PoV**

Tak lama kemudian si botak itu kembali. Sial! Kali ini dia membawa lima orang yang tengah berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan si tindik berarti mereka bertujuh. Aku memutar bola mata ke arah mereka dengan waspada saat mereka mengambil formasi lingkaran disekitarku. Mengepungku.

Ah, ada satu lagi yang datang. Dia terlihat menyeret paksa seseorang untuk berjalan. Seseorang yang melangkah dengan berat dan limbung. Dia…Ciel!

Aku menggigit bibir dengan geram saat melihat keadaan Ciel yang sungguh berantakan. Dia terlihat sangat mabuk dan tak sadar. Tapi matanya masih terbuka sedikit. Menampakkan _cerulean_-nya yang berkabut. Kosong. Kurang ajar pria itu!

Benar saja dugaanku! Orang itu…orang yang memaksa Ciel ikut dengannya dan kuhajar habis-habisan di tempat parkir Mist Night. Orang yang mengaku-aku sebagai si hebat Chamber.

Aku maju selangkah hanya untuk dikepung lebih rapat oleh tujuh orang di sekelilingku saat blonde sinting itu duduk dikursi satu-satunya yang ada disana. Sementara Ciel didudukkan bersimpuh di sampingnya. Di atas lantai. Dan…dan berani-beraninya si brengsek itu menarik rambut Ciel saat dia meletakkan kepala Ciel yang tergolek pasrah kepangkuannya.

"Halo, Archie! Kau kelihatan marah! Kenapa? Karena bocah ini milikku, iya? Hari ini akan kubayar penghinaanmu waktu itu!" ujar Chamber dengan gaya menyebalkan.

"Brengsek, kau!" geramku. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat ke tujuh orang itu merapat. "Kenapa kau melibatkan Ciel? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia begitu?"

Teriakanku dan juga telunjuk yang kuacungkan ke wajah bos mereka membuat ketujuh orang itu bereaksi dan bersiap memberiku bogem mentah. Tapi…

"Berhenti! Aku kan belum memberi aba-aba!" seru Chamber untuk menghentikan orang-orang itu. Oke, sekarang mau apa lagi maniak yang satu ini?

Chamber tersenyum licik sambil menarik helaian rambut kelabu Ciel untuk mengangkat kepala pemuda itu dari pangkuannya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, brengsek!" teriakku lagi sambil menerjang maju. Yang kulihat hanya dia. Dia yang memperlakukan Ciel dengan kasar. Dan aku lupa bahwa ada ketujuh orang itu yang kini membekuk diriku. Dua orang berbadan kekar menahan lenganku. Memberi efek yang menyakitkan saat kucoba untuk meronta.

Darahku rasanya terpompa semua kekepala. Bisa kubayangkan semerah apa wajahku sekarang. Dadaku sesak sekali dibuatnya. Marah! Aku marah sekali!

"Baiklah! Beri dia pelajaran sedikit karena ucapan kurang ajarnya. Tapi jangan dibunuh!" perintah Chamber pada ketujuh anak buahnya.

Serta merta kelima orang dengan badan berbagai ukuran itu melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke seluruh tubuhku. Kesegala arah. Sementara tanganku masih ditahan oleh kedua orang itu, aku merasakan tonjokan bertubi-tubi kewajahku. Membuat mulutku mulai terasa asin dan seperti mengemut logam.

Belum lagi yang mampir ke dada, punggung, pinggang, kaki, semuanya. Membuat tubuhku serasa terkoyak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Berhenti!" perintah singkat itu langsung menghentikan segala aksi brutal yang sebelumnya kelima orang itu lakukan padaku. Kedua orang yang memegangi lenganku pun melepaskannya seolah telah memperhitungkan bahwa aku akan jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Aku menahan tubuhku dengan lutut, menjaga agar aku tak benar-benar mencium lantai dan membuat mereka menertawakanku. Kupegangi perutku yang rasanya seperti baru diledakkan isinya. Mungkin jika dibedah ususku sudah tak berbentuk?

Kubungkukkan tubuh, mencari posisi tulang yang lebih baik. Sakit. Punggungku sakit. Seolah jika aku bergerak sedikit saja, maka tulang belakangku akan bergeser dan rontok.

Ohok!

Napasku terengah. Paru-paruku terasa menghisap udara dengan berat. Remuk redam rasanya seolah tulang rusuk yang digunakan untuk melindunginya tak pernah ada.

Kuludahkan semua darah yang menggumpal dimulutku, mewarnai lantai dengan merah yang basah, kemudian menyeka sisanya yang berleleran dibibirku dengan punggung tangan. Kurasa hidungku patah. Entahlah. Mata kiriku sedikit terganggu dan berat. Bengkak. Dahiku juga tak mau ketinggalan mengucurkan darah. Bocor.

"Khu! Khu! Khu! Itulah akibatnya jika kau melawanku! Rasakan!" ejek Chamber. "Setelah aku membunuhmu dan sedikit menyentuh anak ini, aku akan minta uang tebusan pada manajernya. Bukankah dia artis yang sangat mahal?"

Dan tawanya makin keras saat aku merunduk lebih dalam menahan sakit diperutku. Daerah yang paling banyak dikunjungi oleh kepalan tangan sebelumnya. Ketujuh orang lainnya ikutan tertawa. Bahkan ada satu yang menendang bahuku. Membuatku condong sejenak. Untunglah aku masih bisa bertahan.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Kedatanganmu tadi membuatku menunda satu hal yang penting!" aku mendongakkan kepala kearah si brengsek itu. Dia menggenggam sebotol bir yang tinggal setengah. "Kau tahu? Bocahmu ini, ah bukan! Bocahku ini, sangat menyukai bir. Kau menyukainya kan, Robin Kecil?"

Aku menggigit bibir saat Chamber mengacung-acungkan botol bir itu di hadapan Ciel. Cih! Dia pikir Ciel binatang peliharaannya, apa? Namun tubuhku masih sedikit kaku saat ini. Sebentar. Tunggu sebentar lagi, Ciel! Aku akan menolongmu sebentar lagi! Aku akan menolongmu saat aku pulih!

Kali ini darah mengalir diujung bibir yang semula kugigit. Bagaimana tidak? Chamber memaksa mencekoki Ciel dengan bir itu. Ciel mengendikkan kepala hanya untuk membuat bir itu menetes berjatuhan membasahi leher dan pakaiannya. Sial! Sial! Cepatlah pulih badan sialan!

PRANG!

Chamber melempar botol bir itu ke sudut ruangan. Isinya menguar dan menimbulkan bau alkohol yang lebih tajam dari yang semula hanya menempel ditubuh Ciel.

"Nah, tadi aku menunda melakukan ini untuk segera menemuimu. Bukankah bibirnya yang basah sangat menggoda, Archie? Mari berganti posisi. Lihat aku melakukan _French Kiss_ dengannya seperti yang kalian lakukan di parkiran tadi malam. Dan bir yang ada dibibirnya saat ini pasti akan membuat semuanya lebih manis. Hm…yummy!" aku membelalakkan mata walau hanya mata kananku yang sanggup melebar saat Chamber menjilat bibirnya dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Ciel.

Cih! Tak akan kubiarkan!

Entah asalnya dari mana, mungkin dari amarah yang sudah menggelegak didadaku, aku mendapat kekuatan secara tiba-tiba. Aku bangkit dan segera meninju perut pria kekar bertato macan di lengannya dan berdiri paling dekat denganku.

Hal tersebut tentu membuat semua orang disana, termasuk Chamber, tampak syok sejenak. Memberiku kesempatan untuk menendang wajah si tindik di belakangku dan berlanjut ke dagu pria jabrik di sampingnya.

Ketiga orang itu jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Hal itu menyadarkan Chamber dari syoknya.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat hajar dia, bodoh! Orang-orang tolol!" serunya panik saat memerintah semua anak buahnya menyerangku.

"HIYAAA!" si botak mengepalkan tangan padaku. Aku merunduk dan menghindar, kemudian memberikan tinju telak di perutnya. Jijik sekali saat ludahnya terciprat kewajahku. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan melemparkan dia keseorang temannya yang hendak menyerangku dari belakang.

Ekor mataku menangkap ketiga orang yang jatuh diawal, bangkit dengan batangan kayu ditangan mereka. Tak lama merekapun menyerang.

"HEYAAA!" ketiganya langsung menyerang bersamaan. Satu pukulan mengenai bahuku saat kutonjok wajah si tindik. Darah keluar dari hidungnya dan lagi-lagi, dia terjatuh. Kayu ditangannya terlepas dan langsung kuambil alih. Tanpa merasakan sakit dibahuku, aku berbalik pada dua yang lainnya dan dengan gerakan cepat dan kekuatan penuh, kupukul perut mereka.

Cukup lama adegan seperti itu berulang, hingga kudapati diriku telah berdiri ditengah-tengah orang bergelimpangan dan meringis kesakitan. Wajah Chamber langsung memucat tatkala kuberikan _deathglare_ terbaikku.

"Baiklah, Si Hebat Chamber! Kau tahu kau akan membayar ini semua!" kataku sambil melangkah perlahan menuju dirinya. Matanya mendelik tak sabar dan itu membuatku menyikut orang yang mengendap di belakangku tepat waktu. Pisau lipat ditangan pria itu terlontar dan aku menangkapnya. Cukup untuk membuat blonde brengsek itu bertambah pucat.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa…Kau babak belur!" ujarnya saat aku melangkah makin mendekatinya.

"Huh! Pukulan macam tadi? Aku sudah biasa mengalaminya di penjara dan itu lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Mau merasakannya?" aku menggertaknya dengan seringai dibibirku dan pisau lipat yang kuputar-putar ditanganku.

Ya, saat ada di penjara dulu aku sering mendapat perlakuan semacam itu. Benar-benar diperlakukan seperti sampah. Tapi semakin sering mereka menghajarku, semakin mahir aku memulihkan diri kembali. Seperti saat ini. Bohong jika kubilang tubuhku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Jangan mendekat atau…," aku menghentikan langkahku dengan wajah tercekat. Pria blonde itu menyeringai sambil menarik rambut Ciel agar mendongak. Seringainya makin lebar. Mungkin karena melihatku memucat saat dia mengarahkan bagian yang tajam dari leher botol yang pecah keleher Ciel.

"Cih!"

"Khu khu khu! Kalau kau berani mendekatiku, akan kubu-!"

JLEB!

Dia berhenti bicara. Ternganga dan menjatuhkan leher botol dari ditangannya. Diliriknya bahunya dan…

"GYAAA!" teriaknya panik saat didapatinya pisau lipat yang tadi ada ditanganku tertancap disana. Apalagi saat dilihatnya darah terembes keluar dari dasar tusukan itu.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya dan menendang dagunya. Membuat pria itu jatuh terlentang. Dia berguling dan mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya. Kuhadiahi dengan injakan di perutnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Ciel dengan tangan kotormu, hah!" ujarku sambil menunduk. Pria itu tampak ketakutan saat bayanganku menutupi wajahnya.

"Argh! Ampuuun! Ampuni aku! Huwaaa!" jeritnya saat kucabut pisau dibahunya.

"Ampun? Tak ada ampun untukmu!" aku menekan perutnya lebih keras dan melempar pisau lipat itu kearah kepalanya. Walau pisau itu menancap sukses di lantai semen tepat di sebelah telinga kanannya, blonde itu sukses pingsan karena ketakutan.

"Ah! Ciel!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Ciel terjerembab dilantai.

"Ciel! Ciel!" bau alkohol tajam menguar saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Kucoba menyadarkannya dengan menampar pipinya pelan, tapi dia tak bereaksi. Saat kucoba meraba nadinya, hanya denyut lemah satu-satu yang muncul. "Ciel!"

Sial! Sial! Aku segera mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dan berlari seperti orang dikejar anjing pemburu. Dalam kepalaku hanya ada sebuah gagasan. Ciel harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

**XXX**

Aku menunggu di depan Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat sambil mondar-mandir dengan panik. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam Ciel ada didalam sana dan tak ada satupun orang keluar untuk memberi penjelasan. Kuabaikan tawaran dokter dan suster untuk mengobati luka-lukaku terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya ingin melihat Ciel keluar dari pintu dihadapanku ini.

Apa yang sudah si brengsek itu lakukan pada Ciel sampai dia begitu? Maksudku…Ciel memang pemabuk berat, lalu kenapa efeknya sampai segawat ini? Kuharap dia, mereka, mendapat balasan yang setimpal di penjara!

Sialnya aku juga tak tahu berapa nomor telepon Ash. Saat itu menghubunginya lewat _handphone_ Ciel. Padahal keadaan sedang gawat begini! Ah! Ponsel Ciel?

Aku memandangi jaket Ciel yang sejak tadi kupegang. Oh! Kau memang tolol Sebastian!

Kurogoh kantung jaket itu dan…_got it_! Ternyata _handphone_-nya ada! Keadaannya _off_. Baterainya habis rupanya. Dengan cekatan aku menukar kartu SIM-ku dengan miliknya. Saat mencari nomor Ash…

BRAK!

Pintu Ruang Gawat Darurat itu terbuka, dokter muncul dari baliknya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku pada sang dokter. Dokter setengah baya ber-_name tag_ Dough Sullivan itu membuka masker yang menutup hidungnya sambil menghela napas.

"Ah, Anda orang yang menolongnya, ya? Hm…kondisinya gawat, Tuan. Setelah ini mungkin kami akan memindahkannya ke kamar ICU," jawab sang dokter.

"Ga-gawat? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyaku dengan panik. Aku tahu gayaku mungkin sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang mengetahui suaminya selingkuh.

"Dia punya penyakit jantung," aku terbelalak kaget. "Dan asupan alkohol yang banyak, mungkin sempat ada juga zat lain yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya selain alkohol, memicu jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Namun karena tak segera ditolong, sekarang dia…"

Dokter Sullivan menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Dia…koma. Dan harapan hidupnya tipis. Cara satu-satunya agar dia bertahan adalah…pencangkokan."

Aku menjatuhkan _handphone_ yang kugenggam. Mundur selangkah dengan raut syok. Dokter itu terlihat maklum.

Aku menoleh dengan kaku seperti robot saat pintu Ruang Gawat Darurat itu terbuka kembali. Membawa sosok Ciel yang dihiasi berbagai selang ditubuhnya mulai dari selang pernapasan, infusan, dan entah selang apa lagi di atas tempat tidur beroda. Uap putih muncul satu-satu di masker pernapasannya yang bening.

Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku saat dia lewat dihadapanku. Terbaring dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan itu semua…karena aku! Ya! Dia diculik si Chamber brengsek itu karena aku, bukan? Dan…jantung? Itukah yang membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit kemarin?

Dokter Sullivan menepuk pundakku. "Sebaiknya Anda mengobati luka Anda juga. Tolong hubungi keluarganya jika Anda mengenalnya."

Dan dia pun berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di kursi tunggu. Kakiku…terasa sangat lemas. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengantar Ciel sampai ke Ruang ICU. Aku…

Ah! Aku harus menghubungi Ash!

**XXX**

**Ash's PoV**

Aku lega karena urusanku di London cepat selesai hingga kini, aku telah berdiri di tanah New York kembali. Aku rindu Ciel. Pukul 11 malam. Kira-kira dia sudah tidur belum, ya? Sebaiknya aku pulang dengan taksi saja.

Seharian ini aku tak menghubunginya karena _handphone_-ku tertinggal di kamar saat aku keluar. Ketika berada di bandara, aku tak bisa menghubunginya karena _handphone_-nya non aktif. Mungkin baterainya habis. Dia memang suka malas mengisi baterai _handphone_-nya. Di pesawat, tentu saja tak boleh mengaktifkan telepon. Dan sekarang…aku tak ingin menganggunya kalau-kalau dia sudah istirahat. Ha~h aku sangat merindukannya!

Kutatap pemandangan kerlap-kerlip khas New York diluar jendela taksi dengan senyum tersungging dibibirku. Sebenarnya, aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk sejak tadi. Namun kuabaikan. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja karena tak bisa menghubunginya seharian ini.

Tak lama 'Best I Ever Had' mengalun dari _handphone_-ku. Dilayarnya tertera…Ciel! Senyumku makin melebar. Belum tidur dia rupanya.

"Halo!" sapaku lebih dulu. Namun alisku harus berkernyit kesal saat kusadari siapa yang menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan! Aku mencoba menghubungimu sejak tadi!" jawabnya. Dan aku makin yakin kalau itu memang Sebastian. Oke, apa lagi yang dia lakukan? Bukan! Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa _handphone_ Ciel ada ditangan pria itu? Lagi?

"Sebastian? Kau!"

"Ciel masuk rumah sakit, Ash! Cepat datang ke New York County Hospital! Dia masuk ICU."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Cepatlah kesi-!" sambungan telepon kami terputus seketika. Saat kucoba menghubungi nomor itu kembali, non-aktif. Aku segera menepuk pundak supir taksi, mengatakan bahwa tujuanku berubah.

Kenapa Ciel bisa ada di rumah sakit? Oke, apapun yang terjadi padanya pasti berhubungan dengan Sebastian. Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan si brengsek itu? Jika yang terjadi pada Ciel adalah ulahnya, aku bersumpah…aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to:**

**toganeshiro-chan**:Absolutely,yes!#hiks! Patah hati...Thanks untuk review-nya,togane-chan^^

**Sara Hikari**:Saya dah apdet! Makasih ya udah review fic ini,Sara-san^^

**reiyu chan**:Makasih dah baca dan review fic ini,reiyu-chan^^

**Shinaru Michaelis**:Iya, makasih ya dah semangatin saya terus lewat review-nya,Michi-san^^

**Meadoresgayguys**:Makasih banyak atas review-nya,Me-chan^^

**Arleena Lauren**:Ya...maaf ya...bukan. Klo Claude nggak ada ujung pangkalnya,dong. Tapi makasih banyak untuk review-nya ya,Misaki-chan^^

**Shu AliCiel**:Makasih banyak untuk review-nya,ya Shu-san^^

**SoraShieru**:Terima kasih dah bersedia baca dan review fic ini,Shieru-san^^

**Nesia Eg Yufa**:Thanks buat review-nya,Yufa-san^^

**Yunoki Trancy**:Hehe...makasih dah bersedia baca & dici- eh! Maksudnya nge-review fic ini! Thank you,Yunoki^^

**Bunda Dita**:Dita-san pasti bisa jadi permata seperti itu^^ Iya...acaranya emang OPRAH. Ketauan ya XP. Jadi kakak? Kenapa tidak? Bukannya semua orang itu memang sebenarnya bersaudara? Apalagi sama2 sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air#eeeeehhh! Sebangsa setanah air,maksudnya! He...#error. Dengan senang hati^^

Dan...um...request Dita-san untuk sekuel SebaCielSchool...gomen...sepertinya sy belum bisa membuatnya segera. Krn req itu,sy udah kepikiran untuk bikin sekuelnya seperti apa. Tapi sy terhambat masalah waktu sepertinya. Apalagi beberapa fic sy jg belum kelar. Jadi...maaf ya...Tapi sy berpikir untuk membuat satu chap extra. Terima kasih buat review-nya,Dita-san^^

Well,sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya dan...DADAH!

My Ow!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Love them.**

**AU/Sho-ai/Roman picisan yang berat**

**Sebastian hanya punya satu cinta untuk satu orang dalam satu malam. Sampai suatu malam dia harus menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada satu orang untuk seumur hidup.**

**

* * *

To:**

**toganeshiro-chan, Arleena Lauren, Yuutachi, Agatha Angela, Sara Hikari, Gokudera J. Vie, synndrome-hawkeye, SoraShieru, Shu AliCieL, Michiru Michaelis, reiyu chan, Bunda Dita**

**Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya, Kawan-kawan^^ HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**Ash's PoV**

Aku sampai di rumah sakit sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Begitu sampai, aku disambut oleh Sebastian yang babak belur dan…Ciel yang tak sadarkan diri dibalik ruang kaca kamar isolasi dengan segala tetek bengek kedokteran yang menjadi benda tempat hidupnya bergantung. Kuputuskan menanyakan perihal ini baik-baik pada Sebastian.

Entahlah.

Melihat kondisinya yang juga tak bisa dibilang bagus, aku hanya percaya bahwa apapun yang Sebastian lakukan, semata-mata untuk melindungi Ciel.

Dan dugaanku benar.

Saat pria itu menangkupkan tangan dikepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan ketika bercerita, mengatakan bahwa ini semua salahnya, aku tahu bahwa dia sangat -amat sangat- sakit melihat kondisi Ciel seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat…cinta. Cinta yang dalam untuk Ciel. Bahkan mungkin jauh lebih dalam dari cintaku pada anak itu.

Lihat saja. Usai bercerita, yang dia lakukan hanya berdiri di depan kaca kamar Ciel dengan mata tak lepas sedikitpun dari sosok kepayahan di dalam sana. Bahkan setelah aku meninggalkannya beberapa lama untuk menemui dokter dan kembali lagi, dia masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Tak bergeming.

Dan aku merasa…payah. Kurasa aku kalah.

Bukankah di _cerulean_ milik Ciel yang selalu terlihat hanya Sebastian seorang? Bukankah ketika kami sedang bercumbu pun nama Sebastian yang dia sebut? Mungkin saja dia berjuang keras didunia pertunjukkan agar bisa menggapai Sebastian. Mungkin juga Ciel bertahan selama ini hanya untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengan Sebastian. Dan…semua lagu sepi yang dia nyanyikan…hanya untuk Sebastian. Ya, hanya untuknya.

Bukankah cinta diantara mereka berdua sangat hebat? Apa ini yang disebut cinta sejati? Bertemu sekali dan berakhir untuk selamanya? Ah, dulu aku tak mempercayainya. Kupikir kebersamaan yang lamalah yang bisa mengukir cinta. Tapi kini aku melihat bukti nyata. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kubantah dan aku…menyerah.

Tapi pertanyaannya adalah…masih adakah harapan untuk mereka berdua?

Tuhan…tolong berikan mukjizatmu kepada Ciel agar dia segera sadar.

"Sebastian, kopi?" aku mengulurkan gelas kertas berisi kopi yang mengepul padanya. Dia tersenyum saat menerimanya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' nyaris tanpa suara.

**XXX**

Sudah sepuluh hari Ciel dirawat di rumah sakit dengan kemajuan yang nihil. Meskipun aku berdoa setiap hari dengan khusyuk, meminta pada Tuhan agar Dia menyelamatkannya, tak berefek sama sekali.

Sahabat-sahabat kami bergantian datang menjenguk setiap hari. Menepuk pundakku dan mengatakan agar aku bersabar. Membawa seikat bunga, berdoa, dan menangis untuknya. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala untuk tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Bibi Angelina malah sempat pingsan saat melihat kondisi Ciel. Bos Sebastian juga datang menjenguk.

Sebastian pun ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Bisa dibilang apartemennya pindah kesini sekarang. Dia berada di rumah sakit, memandangi Ciel dari balik kaca lantaran kami tak jua mendapat izin untuk menjenguk masuk, pergi sekitar pukul 9 malam untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya di Mist Night, dan kembali lagi setelah hampir jam 12 malam. Begitu terus setiap harinya.

Dia sudah kembali tampil dengan rambut hitam dan mata merahnya. Luka-lukanya pun telah sembuh. Tak lagi ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Di rumah sakit, dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Sebastian Michaelis. Dan saat keluar, dia menyamar. Kami meminta pihak rumah sakit menjaga _privacy_ kami agar kabar komanya Ciel ini tidak tersebar luas dikalangan _paparazzi_.

Karena itu Ciel ditempatkan di ruang terpisah. Dia dirawat di sebuah kamar khusus yang dibagi menjadi 2 ruang dan dibatasi oleh kaca transparan. Ruang pertama adalah ruang tempat Ciel terbaring, sementara yang satu lagi adalah ruang tunggu untuk kami.

Jujur saja. Melihat pengorbanan besar Sebastian untuk Ciel, aku merasa sangat kerdil. Kubilang aku mencintainya? Namun cintaku sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan pria ini. Ah~ jika saja Ciel tahu bahwa orang yang dia cintai pun mencintai dirinya dengan sangat tulus, pasti dia akan berjuang untuk sembuh.

"Ciel…tidakkah kau lihat begitu banyak orang mencintaimu? Dan orang yang kau cintai pun menginginkanmu untuk sembuh. Jadi…bangunlah. _Please_, buka matamu dan sapa kami semua," lirihku sambil menyentuh wajahnya lewat kaca. Berharap itu bisa menghantarkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan.

Dokter sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa harapan hidupnya tipis. Ya, orang yang masuk ICU hanyalah mayat hidup. Mereka hanya seonggok tubuh yang bernyawa karena bantuan alat. Itulah Ciel saat ini. Jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan mencari donor jantung. Dan itu sangat sulit.

Pagi ini aku tak menemukan Sebastian di ruang tunggu. Mungkin dia sedang keluar atau ke toilet. Semalam aku memang pulang lantaran tubuhku mulai terkena imbas dari menginap disini. Setelah beberapa saat melihat keadaan Ciel yang -_well_- sama saja seperti sebelumnya, aku bergegas ke ruang Dr. Richard Norton, dokter jantung di rumah sakit ini, untuk mengecek perkembangan mengenai calon donor bagi Ciel. Langkahku terhenti begitu mendengar suara ribut dari dalamnya. Kuputuskan untuk mengintip dari celah pintu dan menguping.

"Maaf Mr. Michaelis, kami tidak bisa melakukan itu," suara itu kukenal sebagai suara Dr. Norton.

"Kenapa? Apa susahnya? Aku bersedia mendonorkan jantung ini untuknya!" aku membelalakkan mata. Itu…suara Sebastian. Apa dia ingin…

"Kami tidak bisa menerima donor dari orang yang masih hidup."

"Makanya kutanya kenapa? Toh, aku yang menawarkan diriku sendiri, bukan?" bantah Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis, jika yang Anda bicarakan adalah donor darah, ginjal, bola mata, atau sesuatu yang tidak menghilangkan nyawa Anda, tentu kami akan menerimanya dengan sukacita. Dan yang kita bicarakan ini jantung! Jantung, Mr. Michaelis. Apa Anda ingin kami jadi pembunuh?"

"Kalau kalian tidak segera mendapatkan jantung untuk Ciel, itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya! Dan kalian tetap berpikir bahwa kalian bukan pembunuh, Dokter?"

Aku menyandarkan diri di dinding. Sebastian…dia sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu untuk Ciel? Mendonorkan jantung?

"Apapun alasan Anda, kami tak bisa melakukannya," nampaknya itu telah menjadi keputusan akhir. Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Kuputuskan untuk segera berbalik. Kembali menuju kamar Ciel.

Tak lama Sebastian pun sampai ke kamar Ciel. Dia tampak terkejut karena melihatku telah ada disana lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, kau sudah datang, Ash?" tanya pria yang lebih tua 8 tahun dariku itu. Aku diam. "Sejak kapan?"

Kudongakkan kepala ke arahnya dan menjawab, "Cukup lama untuk sempat melihatmu mencoba melakukan hal yang konyol."

Sebastian terhenyak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku mendengar semuanya! Aku mendengarmu ngotot mendonorkan jantung untuk Ciel! Apa kau gila?" hardikku. Aku bisa merasakan urat-urat dikepalaku tertarik.

"Dan melihat Ciel terbaring disana berhari-hari lebih baik untukmu?" Sebastian berbalik membentakku sambil menunjuk Ciel dibalik kaca.

"Tapi Sebastian, mendonorkan jantung sama saja dengan menggadaikan nyawa! Kau pikir kalau Ciel hidup dengan cara seperti itu dia akan bahagia?" mata Sebastian membulat. "Dia mencintaimu, Sebastian. Sangat mencintaimu. Dan apa kau tega membiarkannya hidup dengan rasa bersalah akan dirimu?"

Kurasakan mataku mulai mengabur oleh genangan air. Sementara itu Sebastian menggerakkan bola matanya. Menghindari tatapanku.

"Benarkah?" lirihnya. "Benarkah dia mencintaiku?"

"Kau adalah cinta pertamanya dan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu cintanya tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang," mata Sebastian bergelinyar. Terombang-ambing oleh air yang mulai menggenangi orb merahnya.

"_Please_, Sebastian! Jangan ambil resiko! Dokter telah memprioritaskan Ciel sebagai penerima donor pertama jika organnya telah tersedia. Percayalah bahwa dia akan sembuh. Aku percaya dia akan sembuh Sebastian. Dan jika dia sembuh, aku ingin orang yang ada di sampingnya adalah dirimu!"

Sebastian tersentak dan menatap tak percaya ke arahku.

Setetes air mata meleleh dipipiku saat mengatakannya. Aku tak pernah menangis. Tak pernah semenjak aku beranjak remaja dan saat orangtuaku meninggal. Tapi ini terlalu…meyakitkan. Hatiku sakit. Sakit karena melihat cinta mereka terhalang sekaligus sakit karena aku sadar bahwa diriku tak akan pernah menang dari pria ini. Tak akan pernah bisa memenangkan hati Ciel.

Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Hanya ingin melihat Ciel bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dan orang itu adalah…pria ini.

Aku tulus menerima kekalahan ini. Sangat.

"Ash…," lirihnya. Aku mengangkat wajah dan melihatnya tersenyum miris. "Mungkin kau benar."

Dan aku pun tersenyum dalam tangis.

**XXX**

"Aku mau kembali ke apartemen," ujar Sebastian sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Sudah jam 8. Dia pasti ingin bersiap ke Mist Night.

"Ah, iya! Hati-hati!" ujarku. Dia tersenyum sambil membuka kenop pintu. Bersiap untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih. Tolong jaga, Ciel ya Ash!" ujarnya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Ciel.

.

Pukul 12 malam. Heran, aku belum mengantuk. Kuputuskan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil segelas kopi di _coffee machine_. Kuambil sebuah gelas kertas dan meletakkannya dibawah corong, merogoh saku untuk mencari pecahan 50 sen demi mendapatkan segelas kopi. Dan yang kudapatkan adalah…_handphone_-ku yang bergetar.

Kulihat nama yang terpampang dilayarnya. Sebastian.

'Hm…mungkin dia tak bisa kesini,' pikirku.

"Halo!" sapaku saat kuangkat telepon darinya.

"Halo, Ash!"

"Ya! Ada apa Sebastian?" tanyaku.

"Datang ke apartemenku. Datang sekarang…" suaranya yang hanya terdengar seperti lirihan, membuatku heran dibuatnya.

"Sebastian? Ada apa? Hei!" ah! Sambungan kami terputus. Ada apa ini?

Dan akupun segera berlari kencang di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Memburu waktu. Yang ada dikepalaku saat ini hanyalah…bagaimana caranya untuk sampai ke apartemen Sebastian secepatnya.

**XXX**

**Sebulan kemudian**

"Ciel! Ayo cepat bersiap-siap! Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore! Mari kita rayakan hari pertamamu bisa keluar rumah!" ujarku ceria. Ciel yang tengah termangu dibibir jendela kamarnya menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya terlihat jengah seperti biasa.

"Aku tak ingin kemana-mana," jawabnya sambil melihat keluar jendela kembali. Aku menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang," kali ini rasa ingin tahu terbersit dimatanya yang melangit saat menubruk _amethyst_ milikku. Aku tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Ra-ha-si-a!"

Dia menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah. Dan…berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak-anak!"

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkanku. Berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau di bawah, ya!" ujarku sambil beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Sudah sebulan sejak Ciel menjalani operasi jantungnya. Dua minggu menjalani perawatan pasca operasi di rumah sakit, dan sisanya…dia harus _bed rest_ di rumah. Jadilah dia tak pernah sekalipun menjajaki tanah luar. Semua proyek filmnya yang dibuat dalam waktu dekat, kubatalkan. Tak apalah. Mengganti rugi dan menjadi miskin tak lebih penting daripada nyawa Ciel.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Ciel memang lebih pendiam. Dia tak mau dijenguk siapapun dan lebih suka termangu dijendela seperti tadi. Terkadang diriku pun ditanggapinya dengan dingin. Mungkin dia masih membiasakan diri. Aku memakluminya.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ciel sudah boleh melakukan aktivitasnya kembali, hanya saja dia belum boleh melakukan hal yang berat-berat. Dan hari ini…aku ingin mengajaknya menemui seseorang.

Aku mendongak ke ujung tangga dan melihat Ciel telah berpakaian semenawan biasanya. Sebuah topi labu hitam bertengger di kepalanya. Dipadukan dengan mantel dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam. Hm…kenapa dia memilih warna suram begitu?

"Siap untuk berangkat?" ujarku. Dia melengos sebagai ganti jawaban.

**XXX**

"Hei, Ash! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum sambil terus menggenggam tangannya. Menuntunnya berjalan di jalan setapak yang dihiasi bebatuan beraneka bentuk dikanan kirinya.

"Ash! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" teriaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Aku tak menjawab. Kueratkan genggamanku saat dia memberontak lebih dashyat. Tunggu sebentar lagi!

"Ash!" dan tepat disaat dia meneriakkan namaku dengan lebih kencang hingga menggema ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini, kami sampai di tempat tujuan kami. Burung-burung gagak beterbangan dari pepohonan yang meranggas dan mewarnai langit sore.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" dia menghentakkan tangannya dari genggamanku dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan rasa heran. "Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini? Apa maksud semua ini Ash? Kau bilang kau ingin mengajakku bertemu seseorang! Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke…pemakaman? Kau mau meledekku?"

"Lihat ini, Ciel! Aku ingin kau bertemu dia!" aku berjongkok di depan sebuah nisan. Ciel beranjak ke sampingku dan melihat nisan yang sedang kuusap. Saat tanganku menghapus jejak debu disana, terlihat tulisan timbul yang jelas bertuliskan…

_**Rest In Peace**_

_**Sebastian Michaelis**_

_**1980 - 2010**_

_**May God forgive his beautiful sin  
**_

Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksi Ciel. Dia tercengang cukup lama sebelum…

"Khu, khu, khu! Hahaha!" aku mengernyitkan alis saat tawanya semakin keras membahana. "Ini musim gugur. Kau harusnya mempersiapkan Halloween. Bukannya April Mop! Hahaha!"

"Ciel…," ujarku lembut sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku, iya kan? Ayolah, Ash! Kau pikir ini lucu? Untuk apa kau membuat lelucon tentang Sebastian padaku? Atau…kau sudah akur dengannya dan kini membuat skenario untuk mengerjaiku, eh?" katanya dengan wajah mencemooh.

"Ciel…" dia terdiam saat melihatku. Mungkin dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak main-main. Kini wajahnya tampak memucat.

"Ash, bilang kalau kau bercanda! Katakan bahwa kau bercanda!" jeritnya sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi nisan. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak seiring pendar-pendar genangan air di dalam sana. Tak lepas dari marmer yang tertancap kokoh di tanah tepat dihadapanku.

Aku tak tega mengatakannya tapi…dia harus tahu kebenaran. Aku harus meruntuhkan keyakinan salahnya tentang Sebastian.

"Aku tak bercanda, Ciel. Mana mungkin aku bercanda tentang hal seperti ini. Yang terbaring di dalam sana adalah Sebastian. Dia…," aku menunduk. Memejamkan mata dengan pedih. Rasanya aku pun tak sanggup mengatakannya, tapi…aku harus. Sebastian menginginkan ini. Dia ingin Ciel mengetahui perasaannya.

"Dia bunuh diri agar dapat mendonorkan jantungnya untukmu, Ciel!"

**XXX**

**Sebastian's PoV (Flashback)**

_Sepulangnya menyanyi, aku tak langsung pergi ke rumah sakit seperti biasanya. Aku kembali ke apartemen. Sengaja tak kukunci pintu apartemenku. Kurapatkan saja. Lampu kubiarkan mati. Biarlah cahaya bulan dan lampu dari luar saja yang meminjamkan sinarnya._

_Setelah itu, aku menghampiri meja, mengambil sebuah pena dan kertas, hendak menuliskan sesuatu. Namun kuurungkan. Ah, tulisan tak akan berkesan. Aku ingin dia…mendengarku. Mendengarkan suaraku._

_Kuraih sebuah alat perekam suara dan pisau pembuka amplop dari laci lalu duduk bersandar di tembok._

_Kusandarkan kepalaku di tembok sambil memejamkan mata. Menguatkan niatku. Meyakinkan diriku untuk melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan setelah ini._

_Mungkin aku gila. Ash sudah mengingatkanku dan untuk sejenak…kuakui bahwa mungkin saja aku terlalu gegabah. Tapi kemudian kuingat kembali, bukankah aku sudah membisikkan janji ditelinga Ciel bahwa jantungku ini hanya berdetak untuknya? Jika dokter itu tak bisa melakukannya, maka akan kulakukan sendiri._

_Kutatap pisau pembuka amplop yang kilaunya memantulkan wajahku._

"_**Ya, aku mendengar semuanya! Aku mendengarmu ngotot mendonorkan jantung untuk Ciel! Apa kau gila?"**_

_Ya, aku memang gila. Aku bisa gila kalau harus melihatnya terus menerus terbaring tak berdaya dengan semua selang ditubuhnya seperti itu._

"_**Tapi Sebastian, mendonorkan jantung sama saja dengan menggadaikan nyawa! Kau pikir kalau Ciel hidup dengan cara seperti itu dia akan bahagia?"**_

_Demi dia…nyawa berapa banyak pun akan kugadaikan. Apa artinya hidupku tanpa dia? Hm…mungkin aku egois. Aku takut tak bisa hidup jika dia tak ada. Jika dia tak memijak tanah sepertiku. Jika dia tak menghirup udara yang sama denganku…_

_Tapi dia…dia masih bisa bahagia tanpaku. Dia bisa bahagia bersamamu, Ash. Aku tahu kau mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintainya. Karena itu…tolong lindungi dia. Tolong jaga dia…untukku._

_Kurogoh saku mantelku dan mengambil handphone-ku. Tanpa membuang waktu, kupanggil nomor Ash._

"_Halo!" sapa suara diseberangku._

"_Halo, Ash!" entah kenapa dadaku menyesak seketika. Mengingat orang ini mungkin sedang berada di samping Ciel._

"_Ya! Ada apa Sebastian?" tanyanya._

"_Datang ke apartemenku. Datang sekarang…" lirihku. Dan aku sungguh tak dapat menahan gelegak perasaan pedih ini. Karena itu aku langsung memutus pembicaraan kami. Aku tahu Ash pasti sedang menuju kesini dan akan sampai dalam waktu dekat._

_Handphone itu kugeletakkan asal di lantai dan aku beralih ke alat perekam. Menyalakannya._

"_Ukh!" aku memejamkan mata saat logam dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiriku. Merobeknya sedikit demi sedikit dan kurasakan sebuah aliran tak biasa disana. Membuat jemariku basah dan lengket. Kugigit bibir saat merasakan perihnya. Namun aku tersenyum saat mencoba membayangkan dia. Ciel._

_Dan sayatan kedua ditangan kananku…tak lagi terasa sakit._

"_Ciel…," aku tahu itu akan jadi kata pertama yang terekam. "Kau tahu? Aku…aku sangat mencintaimu…"_

_Aku berjengit saat aliran dikedua tanganku yang lunglai di samping tubuhku keluar makin deras. Membasahi lukaku dengan darah merah yang kental. Namun sakit itu hilang lagi saat mulutku terus menerus menyebut nama Ciel bagai mantra yang mengobati lukaku._

"_Ma-maafkan a-ku…aku, ssh…aku ta-hu bahwa ah!" dahiku berkernyit sejenak. Rasanya jantungku mulai sibuk memompa darah ke pergelangan tanganku semua. Membuatnya terasa sesak. "A-ku…aku su-dah banyak menya-ki-ti-mu. Maaf…aku…aku…men-cintai-mu."_

_Kurasa aku mulai hilang kesadaran. Yang bisa kuingat saat ini hanyalah kata-kata 'Ciel, aku mencintaimu'. Tapi aku tahu bahwa masih banyak hal yang harus kuucapkan. Karena itu aku berusaha keras mengumpulkan kesadaranku yang terburai dan bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-kata._

"_A-aku me-nye-sal sudah menya-kitimu. Ku-harap k-kau m-mau me-maafkan-ku. Ma-afkan aku. Ja-ngan marah. Jang-an lu-pakan a-ku, Ciel."_

_Segaris bening meluncur dari mataku. Menyebarkan asin dibibirku. Namun aku masih terus melanjutkan._

_Aku pun bersenandung. Menyanyikan sebait lagu untuknya dengan suara terbata-bata._

_**When my times comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest**_

"_Aku su-dah menga-takan i-ini pa-da-mu. A-aku su-dah ber-berjanji bahwa jantungku ini hanya ber-berdetak untuk-mu dan…dan a-ku se-nang bisa mene-patinya. Se-ka-rang…berbahagialah, Ciel! Ber-baha-gialah bers-ama orang-orang yang mencintaimu!"_

_BRUAK!_

_Pintu terbuka lebar._

"_Sebastian!" suara Ash. Mataku mulai kabur karena nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ditambah dengan genangan air mata. Aku bahkan tak menyadari dia telah berlutut di sampingku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Ah, benar juga! Aku memanggilnya kesini untuk suatu tujuan, bukan? Dan aku harus mengatakannya._

"_Ash, be-beri-kan jan-tung-ku untuk Ci-el. Beri-kan jantungku pada-nya!"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal sejauh ini, Sebastian?"_

"_Karena aku mencintainya," jawabku dengan lancar. Ajaib._

_Mungkin itu kata-kata terakhirku yang terekam karena kini aku tak lagi bisa mendengar teriakan Ash yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tak bisa merasakan goncangan yang dia buat pada tubuhku. Dan mataku…hanya dapat melihat putih._

_Putih itu apa? Putih itu surga, bukan? Aku yakin bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan Ciel lagi. Bukankah Ciel itu berarti surga? Dan jika aku berada di surga…aku akan bersama Ciel selamanya._

_Tuhan…layakkah aku berada disana?_

_Layakkah aku setelah melakukan dosa besar ini?_

_Bisa kurasakan segaris senyum terbentuk dibibirku saat aku melihat pemuda berambut kelabu itu datang, mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum dengan cerahnya. Dan senyumku pun bertambah lebar dibuatnya. Ya…kau adalah surgaku…_

_Ciel…Ciel…_

**End of Sebastian PoV**

**XXX**

**Kembali ke Ash's PoV (Waktu Normal)**

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Itu omong kosong!" jerit Ciel dengan histeris. Topi labunya terlepas saat dia meremat rambutnya. Air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya. Dia menepis perekam yang kugenggam ditanganku hingga terpental membentur gundukan daun yang rontok.

"Itu tidak benar! Sebastian…dia masih hidup, kan? Katakan dia masih hidup, Ash! Katakan nisan itu bukan dia!" Ciel menarik kerah mantelku. Bergantung seperti orang putus asa. Namun dia langsung melorot jatuh. Berlutut dihadapanku saat aku hanya mematung dalam diam.

"Jangan menyangkal, Ciel. Sebastian sudah meninggal. Dia tak ingin kau bersedih! Dia ingin kau bahagia!"

Ciel beringsut menuju nisan Sebastian. Mengusap namanya seolah ingin menyingkirkan ukiran itu dari sana. Air matanya menetes makin deras di atas marmer hitam tersebut.

"Bahagia? Bahagia apanya? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika harus hidup dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Ini omong kosong. Omong kosong. Lebih baik aku mati jika ini kenyataan!"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menghampiri Ciel yang terus-terusan meracau bahwa dia ingin mati juga dan sebagainya. Kuraih tangannya, memaksanya mendongak kearahku dan…

PLAK!

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

**.**

**.**

**Go To Last Chapter**

* * *

**Well, masih ada satu chapter lagi, Kawan!**

**Satu bisa merubah segalanya.**

**Satu mengingatkan kita bahwa masih ada kemungkinan.**

**Satu dapat membuat semuanya berbalik 180 derajat.**

**Just like this story,**

**Flip 180**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers.**

**AU/Sho-ai/Roman picisan yang berat**

**Sebastian hanya punya satu cinta untuk satu orang dalam satu malam. Sampai suatu malam dia harus menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada satu orang untuk seumur hidup.**

**And...**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAP, GUYS!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 13**

**.**

**Ash's PoV**

PLAK!

Ciel tergagap saat tanganku melayang kepipi kanannya. Dia tampak syok hingga hanya sanggup ternganga untuk beberapa lama. Aku segera berlutut di hadapannya dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Dengar, Ciel! Dengarkan aku! Aku membawamu ke tempat ini bukan untuk mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal lemah begitu! Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

Ciel yang semenit lalu masih kelihatan syok, kini menggigit bibir dengan geram. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Aku membunuhnya! Aku yang membunuhnya! Kau tahu apa rasanya? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya sambil menarik kerah mantelku dengan tangis yang menderas. Tak lama cengkeramannya melemah dan dia kembali merosot ketanah. "Aku…aku…membunuhnya, Ash…hiks."

Aku berjongkok dihadapannya, menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya yang basah, dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Kau dengar kata-kata Sebastian tadi? Apa dia menyebutmu pembunuh? Kau mau melimpahkan kesalahan padanya?" Ciel mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut bingung dan penuh tanda tanya.

"Menyesali apa yang dia buat…bukankah itu sama dengan menyalahkannya? Bukankah dia berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu? Itu artinya dia melakukan semua ini karena cintanya padamu, Ciel. Karena cintanya, dia ingin kau hidup. Karena cintanya, dia rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan jantungnya berdetak hanya untukmu seorang. Apa kau masih ingin menyalahkannya?"

Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandanganku. Mencoba menolak. Namun kerut tangis diwajahnya semakin bertambah.

"Harusnya aku yang mati, Ash! Harusnya itu aku! Aku…aku tak pernah memintanya melakukan hal bodoh. Kenapa dia begitu egois. Egois karena meninggalkanku dengan cara begini. Aku…"

"Sebastian…dia tak pernah menginginkan dirimu menangis, Ciel. Tidakkah kau tahu? Jika kau sedih, dia yang ada didirimu juga akan menangis? Bisa jadi dia tak akan tenang di dunia sana. Kau ingin itu terjadi?" ujarku sambil menyentuh dadanya dengan ujung telunjukku. Menunjuk jantungnya.

Ciel memejamkan matanya dengan pedih. Air mata berleleran di wajahnya. Membasahi bibirnya yang mungil dan bergetar. Tak lama dia menggeleng.

"Tapi aku…tak bisa hidup dengan cara seperti ini, Ash… Aku tak bisa…," katanya. Pejaman matanya yang rapat membuat air matanya sukses keluar dengan lebih deras.

"Hiduplah untuknya! Kau bisa, Ciel! Kau pasti bisa! Aku tahu kau kuat. Sebastian juga yakin bahwa kau adalah pria yang kuat. Karena itu dia berani mengorbankan dirinya untukmu. Kau harus ingat Ciel! Sebastian tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia selalu ada dalam dirimu. Dalam aliran darahmu. Menghirup udara yang sama denganmu. Menikmati dunia dengan matamu. Dia selalu ada bersamamu. Disini. Dihatimu."

Aku menyentuh dadaku dengan telapak tangan dan kulihat Ciel melirikku. Alisnya bergerak-gerak. Mencoba menahan luapan emosinya sendiri. Kuusap pipi basahnya dengan punggung telunjukku. Berharap itu bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Dia tak bereaksi.

"Aku tahu kau bisa Ciel. Kau tak akan membuat pengorbanan Sebastian sia-sia. Bukankah dia juga telah memintamu sesuatu? Dia ingin kau hidup untuk mengenangnya, bukan? Maka kabulkanlah keinginannya."

Ciel mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca, namun tangisnya sudah tak ada. Berganti dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras.

Tak lama dia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak menghampiri nisan Sebastian. Berdiri mematung disana sebelum akhirnya berlutut. Aku mengambil perekam tak bersalah yang sempat jadi korban kehisterisan Ciel kemudian memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu.

"Kau minta aku melupakan semua perbuatanmu? Tak akan pernah," ujarnya sambil mengukir permukaan nisan persegi itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Memintaku untuk membuatmu dikenang? Permintaan tolol!" dia masih mengukir nisan Sebastian. Kali ini air dimatanya menggenang lagi.

"Memintaku agar jangan marah padamu? Kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan ini sangat egois dan membuatku marah!" geramnya. Aku mulai menatapnya dengan khawatir. Apa ucapan panjang lebarku sama sekali tak terdengar olehnya? Apa suara Sebastian tak cukup menyadarkannya?

"Memintaku agar terus mengenangmu disaat aku merasa kesepian? Kau yang membuat hidupku terasa sepi, brengsek!"

Aku baru akan melangkah untuk menghentikannya, namun…

"Tapi…aku mencintaimu. Dan selamanya, hal itu tak akan berubah. Selama jantung ini berdetak, maka itulah bukti cintaku untukmu, Sebastian. Aku akan jadi pria kuat. Pria yang bisa melakukan hal keren sepertimu. Heh…tenang. Aku tak akan menggadaikan jantung ini untuk siapapun. Aku janji. Dan permintaanmu…akan kupenuhi. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Ciel menghapus jejak air matanya dan bangkit berdiri. Setelah itu dia menoleh padaku dengan tatapan mantap. Meski bola biru langitnya masih terombang-ambing seiring arus air dimatanya, aku bisa melihat cahaya. Cahaya yang sudah lama tak kulihat darinya. Cahaya yang sempat kupikir telah hilang dan tak akan kutemukan lagi. Kini mereka kembali.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku untuk tak terkembang. Terima kasih Tuhan dan…terima kasih Sebastian…

"Ash!" panggilnya. Aku mendongak. "Setelah ini…ada banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Dan kurasa…kisah romantis bukan salah satunya. Maaf."

Kurasakan dadaku serasa ditusuk saat dia mengatakannya. Meskipun aku telah merelakan dia dan menyadari bahwa sampai kapan pun aku tak akan dapat memiliki hatinya, aku masih mencintainya. Sama seperti dulu. Karena itu, ini terasa…menyakitkan. Namun aku sadar bahwa memang ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Sekarang.

"Ya…tak apa," jawabku.

Kami pun meninggalkan areal pemakaman yang sepi itu tepat sebelum hari gelap. Meninggalkan tubuh-tubuh damai yang terbujur di bawah sana.

Dan hari ini aku telah menjadi saksi nyata. Saksi nyata dari sebuah hubungan cinta yang rumit. Yang aneh dan unik. Yang tak pernah kusangka aku bisa melihat sendiri percintaan semacam itu dimana…

Satu orang mencintai dengan cara mengakhiri hidupnya sementara yang satu lagi…

Mencintai dengan cara bertahan hidup.

**XXX**

**Dua tahun kemudian**

Aku tersenyum saat seorang pemuda dua puluhan dengan penampilan bak senator muda, naik ke atas podium di depan sebuah gedung putih bergaya Victorian yang nampak lengang dan kosong. Senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya yang mungil dan cahaya bersinar di orb safirnya. Rambut kelabunya melambai sedikit saat tertiup angin musim semi yang menyejukkan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya sekalian!" sapanya pada para audiens yang berpenampilan terhormat dan jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Ah, dia sudah biasa melakukannya jika menerima penghargaan diajang resmi. Ini tak akan membuat dia gemetaran.

"Senang bisa berdiri dihadapan kalian semua di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Saya mengundang Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian kemari, tentu saja untuk meresmikan tempat ini," dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang dan menunjuk ke arah plang nama yang ditutupi selembar kain licin berwarna putih. Aku dan audiens lain mulai berdiri dari duduk kami masing-masing dan ikut memperhatikan.

"Dengan bangga, hari ini kuresmikan…," kain licin itu pun ditarik turun dan akhirnya memperlihatkan tulisan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. "Rumah sakit gratis bagi para penderita jantung. Michaelis Hospital."

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut kata-katanya barusan.

Michaelis Hospital. Rumah sakit ini dibangun oleh Ciel dan didedikasikan bagi para penderita jantung yang tidak mampu. Gratis. Karena itulah selama 2 tahun ini Ciel bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang. Tentu saja tanpa mengabaikan peringatanku tentang kesehatannya. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja dan niatnya terlaksana.

Lebih penting dari itu semua…rumah sakit ini dibuat untuk mengenang Sebastian Michaelis. Karena itu namanya digunakan. Ya, diluar dari semua keinginannya untuk meringankan beban orang-orang yang menderita penyakit pembunuh nomor satu yang juga pernah nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu, Ciel bekerja sangat keras untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Membuat Sebastian Michaelis dikenang.

Dan sebagai langkah awal, Ciel meresmikan tempat pertama ini di…Brooklyn.

**.**

"Itu pembukaan yang bagus," pujiku sambil bersandar dimobil. Peresmian sudah selesai dan kami bersiap untuk pulang. Dia tersenyum simpul dan ikut bersandar dimobil sambil menatap langit.

"Jika Sebastian bisa melihat kita sekarang…kira-kira apa yang akan dia pikirkan?" tanyanya. Aku yang semula tak lepas memperhatikannya, ikut mendongak ke langit.

"Dia akan bangga padamu. Kau menjalani semuanya dengan amat baik," jawabku mantap.

Jawabanku malah membuat Ciel tertunduk dalam.

"Ah, apa aku salah bicara?" tanyaku sambil menegakkan badan. Dia menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepala lagi. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut sang angin yang manabrak pipi mulusnya dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Tak lama dia berujar lirih.

_**Aku tak akan jatuh lagi**_

_**Tak akan mencoba untuk meninggalkan dan menyesali hidupku lagi**_

_**Tak akan menempuh jalan hidup yang sama dengan hidupku yang lama**_

_**Karena aku tahu, aku tak pernah sendirian**_

_**Selalu ada orang yang tersenyum dan mendukungku**_

_**Dan yang terpenting…**_

_**Ada Sebastian dihatiku**_

_**Selalu Bersamaku  
**_

**.**

Setelah membangun rumah sakit, Ciel membuat blog dan forum di internet yang memberikan informasi tentang berbagai macam penyakit, terutama jantung. Forum itu berkembang pesat dan berhasil menjaring berbagai kalangan medis, sukarelawan, donatur dan masyarakat awam dari berbagai negara dan lembaga. Yang pasti, nama besarnya sebagai aktor sangat membantu.

Pada akhirnya, orang-orang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain secara langsung itu, membuat sebuah perkumpulan bernama 'Funtom Foundation'. Saat ini, ketimbang syuting, Ciel lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk aksi kemanusiaan. Terbang dari satu negara ke negara lain dalam misi pentingnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Michaelis Hospital telah tersebar di negara-negara yang menjadi _basecamp_ anggota _foundation_-nya. Ciel Phantomhive, diusianya yang ketiga puluh, tak lagi dikenal sebagai seorang aktor melainkan seorang _enterpreneur_ muda dalam bidang kemanusiaan.

Saat ditanya apa yang membuatnya bergerak sebegitu jauh berbalik 180 derajat dari kehidupan aktornya yang penuh glamor, dia hanya akan tersenyum dan menjawab…

_**Seseorang pernah memberiku cinta. Tapi karena dia telah tiada dan aku tak bisa mengembalikannya, aku membagi cintanya kepada semua orang. Karena cinta yang dia berikan, terlalu indah dan berharga untuk kusimpan sendirian.**_

Dan semua orang tahu siapa 'seseorang' yang dia maksud.

_**.**_

_**Cinta adalah kekuatan**_

_**Dia tak akan pernah melemahkan**_

_**Jika kau pernah merasa lemah karena cinta tanpa sedikit pun melihat celah untuk bangkit,**_

_**Maka cinta yang kaurasakan adalah cinta yang telah kehilangan maknanya**_

_**Karena cinta tidak hanya berlaku untuk satu orang, Kawan!**_

_**Cinta berlaku untuk semuanya  
**_

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Ya ampun! Sudah tiga kali kita melihatnya dan kau…menangis lagi? Ya Tuhan…" seru seorang pria jangkung kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk memeluk lutut tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Bi-biar saja! Lagipula aku nggak nangis! A-aku cuma terharu, bodoh!" si muda mendongak dan membela diri. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tetap saja…cengeng!" ujar si pria yang lebih tua.

"Apua? Itu kan salahmu! Salahmu yang sudah membuat cerita menyedihkan begitu!" kali ini pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu bangkit berdiri sambil menuding-nuding pria dihadapannya. Rambut kelabunya bergoyang ditiup angin malam. Mata sewarna langitnya menajam lantaran tak terima pada kata-kata lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi…memangnya kau nggak bosan terus-terusan menangis setelah menontonnya, Cier? Memangnya cerita itu sebegitu menyedihkannya?" tanyanya dengan wajah _innocent_. Membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Cier itu menggeram kesal.

"Masa bodoh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" tudingnya pada si empunya orb merah yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengaku salah…maafkan aku…," pada akhirnya si mata _crimson_ memilih untuk mengalah. Rambut _jetblack_ dengan gaya harajukunya melambai tertiup angin saat dia berjalan ke arah si muda. "Maaf, ya!"

Anak itu mendengus dan mendongak menatap langit yang menghitam sempurna. Tak ada bulan ataupun bintang. Si rambut hitam mengikuti aksi si rambut kelabu. Merekapun membisu dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Menikmati ketenangan yang mereka dapatkan disini. Di atas gedung bioskop karena mereka memang baru saja melihat film yang tengah _booming_ saat ini.

Flip 180.

Mereka adalah dua aktor utama dalam film tersebut.

Sebastian Stevenson berperan sebagai Sebastian Michaelis dan Cieran Winchester sebagai Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian Stevenson adalah seorang pemain dan penulis naskah teater muda di salah satu teater terkenal di New York. Walau begitu, sulit baginya untuk menapak karir yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya. Karirnya sebagai aktor maupun sebagai penulis skenario tak kunjung membaik. Entah apa kekurangannya.

Karena dia kurang tampan? Tidak. Bukan itu.

Dia tak kalah tampan dari aktor sekelas Tom Cruise. Orb-nya yang sewarna _ruby_ dapat menghipnotis dan membuat siapapun tergila-gila.

Karena dia tak pandai berakting? _Please_! Dia sudah menginjak panggung teater sejak usianya 8 tahun dan siapa yang tak memuji kecakapan perannya?

Karena cerita yang dia buat jelek? Ha…jangan diragukan lagi kemampuannya yang satu itu. Cerita yang dia buat selalu mendapat _standing applause_ dari para penontonnya.

Lalu…apa yang salah? Nasibnya yang burukkah?

Tapi dia tak menyerah. Dia terus melakukan segalanya sebaik yang dia bisa dan akhirnya kerja kerasnya terbayar.

Naskah terakhirnya, Flip 180, membuat hidupnya berbalik 180 derajat menuju puncak diusianya yang ke-27.

Saat cerita itu ditampilkan di teaternya, seorang produser film, Claude Faustus, tertarik untuk mengangkat kisahnya ke layar lebar dan menjadikan Sebastian sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Tak disangka film itu mendapat sambutan yang begitu baik dan melambungkan popularitas Sebastian sebagai seorang aktor dan penulis naskah yang patut diperhitungkan di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Mungkin keberuntungan datang karena dia memakai namanya sendiri dalam naskah itu? Entahlah.

Entah berapa banyak tawaran pekerjaan yang datang mengantri padanya sekarang. Apalagi dengan peran ganda yang dia lakukan. Namun dibandingkan semua uang, kehormatan, penghargaan, popularitas, dan pujaan jutaan fans barunya, ternyata Sebastian jauh lebih mensyukuri yang satu ini.

Dia melirik sosok remaja di sampingnya yang masih tercenung manatap langit. Dia tersenyum sambil meraih telapak tangan pemuda bermata _cerulean_ itu dalam genggamannya. Walau awalnya terkejut, Cier membiarkan tangannya diselimuti kehangatan tangan Sebastian.

Ya, tak ada hal lain yang lebih disyukuri Sebastian daripada bertemu dengan anak ini.

Cieran Winchester, telah menjadi aktor sebelum terlibat dalam film ini. Dia adalah aktor kelahiran London yang sudah 2 kali bermain dalam film Hollywood saat usianya 10 tahun. Dia tak lagi melanjutkan karirnya dibidang film lantaran terobsesi menjadi seorang pengacara.

Awalnya, saat ditawari bermain difilm ini pun dia sempat menolak lantaran ingin konsentrasi untuk persiapan masuk kuliah. Dia bahkan menolak saat diajak membuat janji bertemu. Sebastian sebenarnya sudah menyarankan pada Claude agar mencari aktor lain. Apalagi nama Cieran sudah padam di dunia perfilman.

Namun dengan keras kepala Claude mengatakan bahwa yang pantas memerankan Ciel Phantomhive adalah dia. Bagaimanapun penggambaran Ciel secara fisik dalam naskah Sebastian amat sangat spesifik seperti anak itu. Sama halnya seperti Sebastian Michaelis yang digambarkan amat mirip dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya, setelah berhasil bertemu dan memaksanya membaca naskah, Cieran menerima tawaran itu.

Sebastian tak dapat melupakan saat pertama kali dia melihat anak itu secara langsung di lokasi syuting. Hatinya langsung tercuri. Kebersamaan mereka saat menjalani proses syuting dan adegan mesra yang mereka lakukan, membuat Sebastian makin yakin bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Dan dia bersyukur, amat sangat bersyukur karena sarannya untuk mencari aktor lain ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Claude.

Hari ini Sebastian mengajak anak itu menonton film mereka. Hanya berdua. Sebelumnya mereka sudah melihatnya dua kali. Tapi selalu ada orang lain diantara mereka. Kali pertama saat pemutaran perdana dan yang kedua saat nonton bareng fans. Hari ini…dia mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada anak yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya itu. Tapi obrolan awal mereka tak terlalu berjalan lancar sepertinya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sebastian pada Cieran yang kini memandangnya.

"Kalau aku marah, kenapa aku harus diam saat kau pegang tanganku begini? Dasar!" dengusnya imut. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum. Lalu dia menarik Cieran dalam pelukannya. Membuat pemuda berambut kelabu itu terkejut dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Se-Sebastian!" ujar Cieran dengan terbata. Awalnya dia mau marah-marah, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Membuatnya kehilangan tenaga untuk memarahi pria itu. Perasaan yang juga selalu timbul saat mereka beradegan sama diwaktu syuting.

'Ta…tapi ini kan bukan syuting! Kenapa Sebastian memelukku?' pikirnya.

Sebastian membenamkan hidungnya di helaian kelabu milik Cieran. Menyesap aroma lavender yang memang selalu dia cium saat melakukan adegan yang sama. Tubuh anak itu terasa mungil dalam pelukannya. Rapuh dan membuatnya begitu ingin melindunginya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cier!" ujarnya. Cieran mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya. Dia menatap Sebastian dengan syok. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Cieran mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sebastian. Namun dia merasa sedikit menyesal saat Sebastian mengabulkan keinginannya untuk lepas. Dipeluk pria itu…entah kenapa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Oke, ini gila, Sebastian! Kau pasti bercanda!" katanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"

"Ng…entahlah. Aku…," sahut Cieran dengan bingung.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" kali ini Cieran terhenyak. Dia menggigit bibir dengan bingung. Mencintai itu rasanya seperti apa? Apa dadanya yang berdegup kencang saat melihat Sebastian itu bisa disebut cinta? Apa rasa nyaman saat pria itu memeluk tubuhnya juga bisa dikatakan cinta? Atau…saat wajahnya merona ketika si _raven_ itu menggodanya…cinta jugakah?

Sebastian maju selangkah, mengangkat dagu Cieran, dan menawan bibir anak itu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Cieran tidak menolak. Dia malah menikmati ini dan mulai meyakini satu hal bahwa…

'_Damn! Damn! Damn!_' rutuknya dalam hati saat dia melingkarkan tangannya keleher Sebastian untuk mendapatkan pagutan yang lebih basah. Dan saat bibir mereka terlepas, dia mengatakan…

"_Damn! I love you!_" dan lagi-lagi mereka terlibat dalam ciuman yang lebih lama.

**XXX**

Sisa malam ini pun mereka habiskan sambil berbaring memandangi langit. Masih betah di atap gedung yang sama. Apalagi disana memang tak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka.

"Mm…Sebastian!" Sebastian menoleh pada anak yang hari ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Hum…agak aneh memang karena dia mencintai bocah yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini. Benar-benar seperti Sebastian dalam cerita yang dia buat.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Mm…apa kau percaya pada cinta seperti yang terjadi pada Sebastian dan Ciel dalam ceritamu?" tanyanya. Sebastian tercenung beberapa saat.

"Hm…mungkin awalnya tidak."

"Eh?" Cieran bertumpu pada sikunya untuk menghadapi wajah Sebastian langsung dari depan. Sebastian tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi polos pemuda itu. Dia membelai pipi Cieran dengan lembut.

"Tapi sekarang iya. Aku akan melakukan apa saja seperti Sebastian untukmu, Cier!" katanya.

"Ja-jangan bicara begitu! Kau itu apa-apaan!" senyum Sebastian makin melebar saat melihat ekspresi ngeri Cieran. "Aku…aku nggak mau percintaan tragis semacam itu. Aku hanya ingin orang yang kucintai ada di sampingku selamanya!"

Sebastian meraih bahu Cieran, menjatuhkan kepala anak itu didadanya, dan membelai rambut kelabu yang terasa bagai sutra itu pelan.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sering melihat film dan membaca cerita tragis, tapi milikmu…berbeda. Terasa agak…mengerikan," gumam Ciel. Masih bersandar didada Sebastian.

Sebastian termenung. Kalau mau jujur…dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa cerita itu dia buat hanya karena menganggap kata 'Flip 180' itu lucu. Ya, hanya itu alasan sebenarnya. Tapi saat merenungi kembali arti kata itu lebih jauh…memang terasa...

"Sebastian…," Cieran kembali keposenya semula dan memandang Sebastian yang tersadar dari pikirannya. "Besok aku akan pulang ke London."

"Ha? Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Sebastian sampai terduduk dibuatnya. Cieran termangu.

"Jangan pergi! Kenapa kau tak menetap disini saja?" tanya Sebastian.

"Rumahku kan memang di London!" jawab Ciel. Mulai dengan gaya galaknya. "Dan setelah lulus _High School_, aku memang berencana kuliah hukum di Harvard. Ya…paling tidak kau tak perlu menyebrangi lautan, iya kan?"

Melihat Ciel yang _blushing_, Sebastian langsung tersenyum dan sekali lagi, menarik anak itu dalam pelukannya.

Namanya Sebastian. Sama seperti nama tokoh yang dia buat dan diperankannya.

Nasibnya pun, sedikit banyak mirip.

Sebastian yang seorang pemusik jalanan ditemukan oleh seorang pemilik label rekaman dan kemudian berjaya. Sama seperti dirinya kini.

Sebastian mencintai seorang bocah. Lagi-lagi sama.

Ada sedikit rasa takut menelisik hatinya. Takut akan karma karena semua kesamaan itu. Takut bahwa semua kebahagiaannya malam ini bisa berbalik 180 derajat sama seperti cerita yang dia buat.

Tapi dia berjanji satu hal dalam hatinya bahwa dia tak akan pernah melepas anak dalam pelukannya ini. Tak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti yang dilakukan Sebastian Michaelis. Ya, berjaga-jaga juga tak ada salahnya.

Karena nyatanya...tak ada yang pernah tahu kapan hidup kita akan berbalik, bukan?

.

**THE END**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Baiklah, singkatnya...Chapter 1 sampai Chapter 13 awal hanya cerita difilm berjudul 'Flip180'. Jadi tokoh Ciel & Sebastian dichap sebelumnya hanya fiktif belaka.*dicekek Sebby*  
**

**Dan...argh! Yang sy bayangkan u/ adegan Sebas & Cieran nggak kayak giniiiiiiiii! Jadi maaf klo garing, ya^^"**

**Tapi sy tetap bersyukur karena akhirnya fic ini selesai. Lebih bersyukur lagi kalau kalian menyukainya.**

**Hoorah! Hoorah!*dilempar botol aqua***

**To:**

**SoraShieru, Agatha Angela, nanachie, Arleena Lauren, toganeshiro-chan, Sara Hikari, reiyu chan, Meadoresgayguys, Shu AliCieL, Sweet VerMouth, Black Rose Cross 1412, Gokudera J. Vie, Yuutachi, Sabaku no Hazel, Yunoki Trancy, Angela Aprilia Zaoldyeck, Nesia Eg Yufa  
**

**Thanks untuk review-nya dichap lalu, Kawan-kawan!**

**Dan terima kasih juga untuk kawan-kawan yang telah mereview chap2 sebelumnya, yang nge-fave, dan juga baca fic ini.*bows***

**Arigatou, minna-san!^^**

**My Ow!**


End file.
